The Blind Mistress
by Max0944
Summary: This is my story of how star vs would go if star was blind the story is kinda slow a first. I was trying to figure somethings about the story out at that point but i got it figured out. My first fanfic so it might be bad.
1. The start of something!

**So**** its time I'm going to start writing my fanfic I'm so sorry everyone ****it's my first story**

**The blind mistress**

Its early fall the temperature was just starting to drop. Its so cold now that you could see your breath. The trees leaves are starting to fall just enough to cover the ground, every step you take is followed by a *crunch*.

It opens to a girl under a tree huddled up, her face in her legs crying soft sobs is all you can hear. She is wearing an Aqua dress with puff sleeves. She continues to sob but all of a sudden she hears a _***crunch***_. She looks up and her eyes are blue almost like glass she reaches for a wand at her side "w-who's there s-speak now."her voice is shaking. She points the wand in several directions then another _***crunch***_ followed by a boys voice "hello, I'm right here"the boy is wearing a red hoodie and jeans the girl looks in the boys direction "what are you doing here?" she speaks pointing the wand in the direction of the voice. "I was on a hike through the woods, but I heard a girl crying thinking someone got hurt I rushed over here" another _***crunch***_ "your not hurt are you?""I'm fine go away!" Another _***crunch***_. "You don't look fine you're shivering and you're wearing a dress in 40° weather" as if on Que she shivers sending a chill down her spine she didn't notice how cold it was until now.

"I can take you back to my family's house to warm up there, just follow me" _***crunch* *crunch***_ "wait" the girl said "what's your name and why should I follow a grown man in the middle of the woods" * I don't trust him at all* she took a couple steps back _***crunch* *crunch***_ "actually I'm the same age as you and my name is Marco what's yours." "Wait, we're the same age?" She took a step forward "my name is star butterfly" *I guess I can trust him*. "Nice to meet you Star, follow me back to my house so we can warm up" he said walking off. "Wait I need some help" "with what?" "Hello" she points to her face mainly to her eyes "what do your eyes have to do with you needing help" *does he not realize I'm blind* "I'm blind" she said Marcos eye widened *way to go Diez*. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." *just like all the others* "it's ok just lend me a hand" she reaches out her hand, Marco takes it and leads her off.

After a while they reach Marco's house, there's a concrete path leading to the porch. The two start waking down the path "watch your step there are stairs here." "Ok, I will." She lifts one leg up after another and makes it up to the porch. "Ok, wait here I'll tell my parents you're here, you know, so they won't get the wrong idea" he sets her on a rocking chair then goes to knock on the door.

After a couple of seconds someone opens the door "oh Marco back so soon from your hike." *A mans voice must be his dad* Star thought. "Yeah I found someone in the woods and brought them back to warm up she looked pretty cold." "She?" the man asked. "Yeah let me get her" Star hears foot steps coming towards her. "Star let me introduce you" Marco grabs her hand and leads her to the man at the door "this is Star" "Hello my name is star butterfly" star looked up to where she assumed the mans face was and flashes him a smile.

"Hello Star, I'm Marco's dad Rafael Diez it's nice to meet you." he held out his hand to Star intending for her to shake it, she didn't react to it he looked at Marco who shook his head. "Well, come on in it's pretty cold out here" he said putting his hand down. Marco leads Star inside. A wave of warmth rushes over her and gets warmer as Marco leads her further inside. Marco, leading star to the fire place sets her in front of it. Star hears someone coming down some sort of stairs.

"Marco, you're back already?" it was a women's voice *His mom* star thought "yeah I am, I brought back someone I found" "oh you did well, where are they?" she said looking over Marcos shoulder seeing a girl in a dress by the fire. Marco introduces his mom to Star, who sounds very nice she, also try's to shake her hand but fails. Star is still getting used to her new surroundings, the nice family that brought her in is trying to get to know her. "So, why were you out alone in the forest" Mr Diez asked "I don't really want to answer that" she responded coldly "so where are you from" Marco asked "I'm from a place called Mewni" she said "I can't go back there" she started to cry. Marco looks to his parents and then back to star."why not" he asked "I was almost killed, I got my wand and blew up half my kingdom, my parents then brought me to earth and that's where you found me" she continues to cry "I have no where to go now, no friends, no family" she then gets in to the same position Marco found her in. "Wait what's Mewni. How did you blow up your kingdom and you're not from earth?""no I'm from a different dimension call Menwi I'm a princess that can use magic the first spell I use destroyed half of my kingdom" she said in between sobs

"Well as for your home situation you can stay with us" Mis Diez said "And for your friend situation I can be your best friend in fact" "thank you but I don't want to just burst in to your guys lives taking care of a blind person is harder than you think" "well I'm sure we can handle it if you need any help finding something just ask me " he said moving closer to star hugging her this is the first time someone has hugged her since she was abandoned. she hugs him back crying in his shoulder saying "thank you" in between cries. After a while star stops crying and lets go of Marco. "How is this going to work" star asked to no one in particular. "Well first we should fine you a place to sleep then we need to enroll you in school" Marcos mom said responding to star. "Ok so where am I sleeping"she responds "well we don't have any guest rooms so Marco" she looks at Marco "you might need to sleep on the couch" Marco is about to say something but gets interrupted by star "oh i Don't want to take someone's room I can sleep on couch" she looks at where she thinks Marco is and gives him a smile"no hunny your blind there are no bathrooms on the bottom floor and you can't really go up stairs" Marco then speaks up " star its fine i can stay down stairs on the couch" "are your sure I mean I don't want you to be uncomfortable just because of me" "yeah ill be fine we should probably get ready for bed its getting kinda late." Everyone looks at a clock on wall it reads 12:37 pm. "What time is it?"star asks not being able to read the clock "its 12:37 star its really late". They both start getting ready for bed Marco helps star up the stairs and to the bathroom and tells her the lay out of the room he then takes her to his bedroom."sorry its kinda a mess" Marcos says while opening the door. " its fine I can't really see it anyway so it doesn't matter, ok I know most of the layout of the house I think i will be fine from now on. After this they both go to the bathroom and Marco starts to brush his teeth while star make a tooth brush with her wand. Marco them says good night to star and heads down stairs while star goes to his room and goes to bed.

**End chapter one**


	2. Lets go to school!

_**The blind mistress**_

_**Chapter two**_

_**Lets go to school!**_

Marco wakes up to his phone alarm going off "ugh" ***guess its time to get up*** he gets up off the couch and turns the alarm off.

"Crap I forgot I need to grab clothes out of my room, and why did I say that out loud"*that was weird* he thought.

He started up the stairs and goes to his door *star is probably still sleep so I need to be quiet*. He reaches for the door knob and quietly turns it and opens the door. The room is dark he heads to his closet tip toeing the entire way there and quietly opens it.

Its full of red hoodies and jeans* ok so witch is it today, set number 1 or number 6* he reaches for the first set on the right, number 1 it is.

He then turns back to leave but hears star "no, no, no stay away". *It sound like a nightmare* he walks over to the side of the bed and looks over star and pats her head saying "your going to be fine I'm here" this seems to calm her down. He walks out of the room and back down the stairs. He walks to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast.

Star walks up to the sound of clanging Coming from down stairs. *what is going on* she sits up and slides of the bed and heads for the door.

She starts to walk down the hallway when she knock in to something. There's a loud bang and the sound of dishes braking.

"Ow my head" it sounded like Marco "Marco?" "Star?" "What are you doing up?" Marco asked "I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs and it woke me up" she responded.

"Oh sorry that was me making breakfast I made pancakes"

"pancakes? Whats that is it like corn cake or corn bread" star looked confused.

"no its like just normal cake but softer but less sweet". Marco gets up off the floor and gets star up and he starts picking up the broken glass off the floor.

"Why did I hear glass braking" star asked

"well when we ran into each other I dropped everything I was holding, I was bring pancakes up to your room" Marco responded.

"do you need any help?" star said feeling around on the floor for glass "no I think I got it" "ok of you say so".

Star stood back up and waited for Marco to pick up the glass "ok it should be safe now". Marco then grabbed stars hand and helped her down the stairs.

"Ok I'm off to school" Marco was about to leave

"wait I'm going to right That's what your mom said last night"

As if on Que Miss Diez came down the stairs and heard what star said "that's right star you need to go to" she said yawning.

"Well if she is coming she needs to hurry and get ready" star then uses her wand to change her clothes to a white dress with a black cat on it with white boots and a black set of devil horns. "Ok I'm ready" she look at Marco and smiled "I wish I could do that" Marco added.

They went out the door to the street and waited for the bus talking about random thing while they waited eventually the bus came and Marco helped star on.

They sat together at the back of the bus. "Dang, why is it so loud in here" star commented covering her ears

"well this is a school bus its full of children and people our age". *that makes sense star thought*. After what felt like 20 minutes they arrived at school everyone went to breakfast.

Except, star and Marco who went to principle Skeeve's office "hello you two" the he said as the pair walk thought the door.

They sat down in chairs in front of the man. "Star butterfly right its nice to meet you" the man said

"same here" she replied smiling at him.

"It says here that your blind is that right?" he asked "That is correct" she responded

"ok then you need an escort to take you around school, Marco can you escort her" he looks at Marco "of course I can I'd be happy to" he responds.

the he hands Marco a sheet of paper that has all of stars class's on it. It looks like she's in every class I'm in that's good so I can keep an eye on her.

"ok thank you sir, can we go now the bell is about to ring?" Marco asks "yes you can go" he says "thank you" star says Marco grabs stars hand and leads her out of the office.

"Marco what are my class?" "You have the same classes as me so ill be with you all day don't worry" they walk down the halls everyone stares at star to start with bit quickly goes back to their own clicks.

Star hears the sound of a skateboard in hall all of a sudden they stop moving. "Marco?" He didn't respond what's happening she then shakes his hand to get his attention it don't the trick "oh sorry"

the skateboard get close then stops with a pop. "Hi dudes aren't you the new girl?" The voice sounds like a girl. Marcos hand got tighter all of a sudden.

"Yes, yes I am my name is star butterfly its nice to you." Star responds.

"I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas its nice to see a fresh face around here" Jackie looks down and see their hands are together. "you really are popular with boys to have one already" she said looking star in the eyes.

Marco then speaks up "s-she I-is um actually b-blind".

Jacks eyes go wide at the news "OH I'm so sorry then you must be her guide" she steps back a little.

"Your fine even Marco here didn't realize i was when we first met" she looks at Marco and smiles at him.

*ring* "that's the bell well see you guys later" Jackie says riding off on her skateboard. 

"Lets go star" Marcos grip loosens they start walking again. They come to a door Marco opens it and they take their seats.

The miss skullnick enters "everyone take their seats and be quiet we got a new student" she then points at star. "Would you introduce yourself to the class".

"of course" *she reaches out a hand to Marco***.** Marco looks at the hand *does she want me to lead her to the front of the class?* he takes her and leads her to the front and turns her to face the class blushing the entire time.

" Hello everyone my name is Star Butterfly" she then curtsy's Marco leads her back to her desk miss skullnick then start the lesson.

After class star is approached my a lot of people everyone is asking her questions *why are some many people near me I can't hear a thing* she looks really uncomfortable. Marco try's to get thought the crowd to get her "everyone back off gee i know your really exited about a new student but give her some space."

He take her hand and leads her out of class "thank you Marco". She smiles up at him they walk down halls when they stop "hey Marco" " hello Marco" two boys star

thought

"hey guys this is star she's new" they both look at the girl and smirk "hey beautiful, your new?" "Yeah could have fooled me" Marcos grip on her hand tightens."yeah I'm new its nice to meet you both, your names are?" "Oh were are my manners I'm Alfonzo and this is Ferguson" Marco looks at the two boys and narrows his eye at both of them.

"Marco is everything ok?" Star looks at him Marco looks down at her "yeah I'm fine".

Well he was until someone bumped into him. "Janna give me my wallet".

"ok you caught me" a girls voice star thought

"be careful of Janna star" Marco eyed Janna

"so your the new girl its nice to meet you" Janna smiled at her

"if you try anything on her I swear ill-" Marco started

" Marco Marco you think ill try to do something to someone who's blind?" Janna said playfully

"yes, I know you and I know you would." Marco said back. *ring* " see you guys" Janna walks off.

After school both of them walk home. They stop at a convenient store on the way. Star bought some gum and Marco got a drink. They started out the door and sat on a bench outside. They started to talk about them selves and their life apparently star was blind sense birth.

Marco also has been labeled the safe kid at school safe kid star thought Marco doesn't seem like a safe kid at all if he was then he would never leave my side I'm just an accident waiting to happen I wonder why he is called that.

"Marco if your a safe kid then why do you leave my side a lot?" Star was curious.

"well I haven't really left your side a lot only when I thought you could handle yourself" she smiles at him for this.

"thank you Marco" why is she thanking me I'm just doing what I feel is right "what are you thanking me for, I'm just treating you how I think you should be treated" he look down at her with a smile.

That's the first time someone has treated me this way it makes my heart feel warm. She looks up to Marco who notices a single tear in her eye. "That is what I want to thank you for, for treating like I can handle my self that I'm not helpless just because I'm blind".

she hugs him he returns the hug immediately without a second thought. "Well lets go" Marco reaches for stars hand to lead her but she looks at him and asks "can you carry me please" she looks at him with the same glass blue eye she always has but its somehow different to Marco they look more alive then they used to.

"Fine if it'll make you happy". She smiles and jumps with glee Marco kneels to give her a piggyback ok star you can do this she puts one leg in to one of is arms then latches on to his neck making them both fall over.

"ow sorry Marco" "its fine I have a better idea" Marco then just decides to care her bridle style picking her up by literally sweeping her off her feet and carry's her home smiling the entire time.

When they get home they stop at the door "um Marco why did you stop we are here I think" star looked at Marco confused "well i can't really open the door with my hands full" Marco blushed.

"Oh I forgot you where carrying me let me get the door" star reached for the knob feeling around the for the knob Marco guided her hand around until she got a hold of the knob and twisted it. "There we are its open now" star said as they walked in.

Marcos parents were on the couch staring at the two Marco shakes his head for his parents to stay quiet. "Lets head up stairs star before someone sees us" Marco was still looking at his parents.

"yeah that would be embarrassing" star smiled at Marco then reached up a hand to his face "um star what are you doing?" Marco said looking really confused. "I have not idea what you look like this is how the blind get an idea of what people look like" star was feeling every feature of Marcos face trying to get a general idea of what he looked like.

Marco the entire time was staring straight at his parents. Ok that's it Marco starts up stairs.

"What do you want to do now star its still kinda early" Marco said walking down the hall to his/stars room "well how about you tell me a story or we could just talk about each other" Marco walk in to room and sets star on the bed *this seems sexual why did I think that* Marco thought he pulls up a chair from his desk then walks over to his book shelf.

"what kinda story do you want" Marco skims his finger across the spines of the books "how about we just talk" she yawns. "That's fine to". He sits down in the chair he pulled up. "What do you want to talk about" he asked "tell me your life story" she says as she sits up in bed "alright so I was born on November 28th 2003" he began.

He told her about him growing up his childhood his teenage years all the way up to until they met. "So that's about it you know the rest you were there for it" he looks up at the clock on the wall "wow I was talking for a long time its 12:15,already."

He then looked at star who was laying down with her eyes shut "she must fell asleep while I was talking". "No I'm awake I can't really keep my eyes open anymore" star sat back up stretching her arms out wide yawning again. "I guess its time for bed well goodnight star tomorrow Saturday so no school ill take you out to town, Ok?"

"sounds fun goodnight Marco". He walks out and goes down stairs. His parents went to their room. Marco turns the lights out and goes to bed.

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_


	3. A trip to town!

_**The blind mistress**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A trip to town!**_

Star wakes up to a knock on her door. She gets up and opens it. "Hey, star are you ready for our trip?"

"Not yet I just woke up give me 5 minutes, ok?" Star smiled at him "Ok ill be down stairs shout when your ready and ill come up to get you".

Marco goes back down stairs and waits for star to get ready after a while "ok Marco I'm ready!" Star yelled down the stairs. Marco heads up to get star she's wearing her usual black and white out fit.

He grabs her hand and leads her out the door. "Where are we going first?"

"We are going to my favorite place in town britta's taco it has great food" Marco started down the side walk. As they walk star talks about her life in the castle.

"They treated me as a helpless little girl not really ever leaving my room only going out to eat at dinner sometimes I would take a walk out to garden and feel the breeze. It was a sad life". She turned her head away from his trying to hide that she was crying.

"Are you ok, star? You stopped talking" Marco looked over trying to see her face. "I'm fine Marco" she wiped her tears way and continued."that's when someone tried to kill me." She feel silent again.

(A younger star is walking though a hall the walls are made of stone. She comes to an intersection there are two ways to go she goes down the left hallway heading to the dinning room when she turned the corner she walked in to something hard It felt like I just walked in to a brick wall she fell to the floor hard and It hurt.

"What did I walk in to?" All of sudden she felt a pain surge though her shoulder to her elbow it feels like someone just cut her. She screams in pain its almost unbearable she then panics and jumps up off the floor and runs in the opposite direction screaming. oh in all of mewni what is happening she hears the sound of foot steps besides her own. She turned around and uses her wand to blast a magic beam down the hall the footsteps stop followed by a scream what ever tried to kill her is dead now.)

"Then a few minutes later the guards came and apparently someone tried to kill me I got a scar from the wound they gave me" she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a scar that goes from her shoulder to her elbow

Marco's eyes widen at the sight. I can't believe someone would do this to her. "Dang that must have hurt". He was still staring at it star got embarrassed at this and rolls her sleeve back down."oh sorry I didn't mean to stare." Marco blushed "its fine I don't like to show it people they just feel sorry for me".

"So why did you show it to me?" Marco asked looking back at her stopping "because your different you don't feel sorry for me, you think I can handle my self you don't think I need any protection from the world and I really appreciate that" star gives him the brightest smile she have given anyone. Marcos face instantly went a brighter shade of red *I-I don't know what to say* Marco was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say star"

"You don't have to say anything, you are the first person ever to act this way towards me" she was really thankful so thankful it made your heart heat up.

"Anyway, star we're here" Marco looked away from star trying to hide his face even tho she couldn't she him. "After we eat lets go to the park, ok?"

"Ok a walk through the park sounds kinda fun". Star said as they walked up to order their food. Star order a burrito per Marcos recommendation, Marco just got a normal taco. Stars eye widened as she took a bite of her food "this is so good!" She keep taking bites one after another.

"You like it that much?" Marco asked not meaning anything by it. "Of course I do all we had back on mewni was corn". She stated in between bites. "Corn?" Marco looks at her in confusion. "Yeah it was the main crop of our kingdom so we used it for everything". Marco wasn't surprised by this considering she didn't know what pancakes were. He got back to eating not continuing the conversation. Star had already had her food finished by the time he was half way through his. Star was getting inpatient so Marco quickly finished his meal and they both left heading to the park.

After they got to the park they sat on a bench next to the lake and started to talk. "Marco can you describe the scenery to me" she scoots closer to Marco. "ok?" Marco scoots closer to star putting an arm around her "in front of us is a lake that you can see the other side of, behind us is a path that some people are walking on" Marco looks to other side of the lake no ones there but one person it looks like they are looking at them. "it sounds nice and romantic in all honesty" she blushes as she says this smiling. Marco wasn't listening tho. He was looking at the person he was tall like really tall taller any than any one he has ever seen the ''thing'' looked away and started to walk around the lake towards them.

"Star something is coming towards us its like a human but really tall probably 6'11 if I had to guess" Marco was getting scared but he had a burning sensation in his chest. "What? a tall being?" Stars was confused "describe it to me". Marco was getting worred and was on the verg of running but stood his ground. "Umm H-he's a-about 6'11 and has a h-hat on he was on the other side of the lake but stopped and stared at us then started to walk around the lake towards us." Star had no idea who or what this thing Marco was talking about was. "Ok Marco hear me out lets just stay here and see what they want."

"Ok star I-I trust you" Marco held stars hand ready to run if need be. The creature got closer and closer until finally it was about 4 feet way from them it spoke "hello, your star butterfly right?" The thing asked. "Yes i am what do you want" she was talking with a semi mad and sarcastic tone. "I am lox I'm here to kill you" the creature named lox look at Marco and smirked.

As soon as Marco heard this he jumped up and stood in between lox and star. "Back off now!" Marco got in to a fight stance. Lox looked down at Marco and spoke "little boy do you really think you a human will be able to defend a magical blind princes?" He put his hands behind his back and pulled out a sword. "Especially if only one of us is armed." He finished drawing his sword and held it in one hand and rushed Marco. Before Marco could do anything lox was on him and stabbed at marcos chest. Marco rolled out of the way and countered with a chop to the things elbow trying to disarm him. Lox grabbed the boys arm and slung him in to the nearest tree.

Marco could hear his spine pop and break it felt like he just fell 3 story's and landed on his back. But that didn't matter this guy was trying to kill star he had to protect her. He stood up and look at lox who looked kinda surprised. "Oh you stood back up even after a hit like that, this is going to be fun" star could only hear what was going on and was really scared mostly for Marco from what she heard he was having a bad time trying to fight this guy.

She stood up and used magic to figure out where Marco was. He was next to tree that was about 10 feet away from where he was before. "Marco! Are you ok?!" She screamed. "Not the best time star and I'm fine don't worry I can take this guy." Marco knew he was lieing to him self this guy was an another level then he was. It felt like he had been hit by a truck it was hard to move but he felt a warmth in his heart urging him on to continue the fight. Lox rushed Marco again this this time he slashed side to side. Marco rolled in between lox's legs and punched him in the back. "Come on kid that felt like kid punched me." Lox started laughing at how weak Marcos punch was.

This didn't effect marco tho at least I got a hit in he thought huffing a deep breath. "Come on kid your not tired already are you? I might as Well kill the princes here and now." Lox looked behind Marco and smiled as the princes was still there he looked back at Marco who was glaring daggers at him "don't you even dare, you half to get through me first if you want to even lay a hand on her" Marco didn't let up his glare deepening it if anything.

"As much as I would like to keep fighting you I have a job to do" lox stated coldly rushing pass Marco towards star then he felt his body fly down he hit the ground hard. did I just trip lox thought and he tryed to get up but he couldn't he look at what had happened. As soon as lox pasted Marco something in him awakened the thought of star being killed made him feel emotions he never felt before. It made him angry mostly at how weak he was. It made him sad that he couldn't do anything against this guy. But then he thought of seeing star laying there lifeless something happened. He felt like time had stopped and his cheeks were on fire.

Marco jumped and moved so fast it felt like everything around him stopped frozen in time. He ran up to where lox was and punched him again in the same spot. Lox was glaring at Marco who wad now in between him and star. "Like I said you have to go through me." Marco matched lox's glare. "Ok kid ill give you the benefit of the doubt that really hurt" lox picked him self up and cracked his back it popped and cracked. Marco's eyes where a fire red and his checks had crescent moons burning like a star.

"Marco what just happened". Star was still using magic to see where everyone was and one second Marco was 10 feet away and then another he was in front of her. "Your guess is as good as mine to be honest" Marco was just as confused as she was. Lox put his sword back in its sheath and pulled out a pare of scissors. "Well kid ill be back" lox stabbed the scissors in the air and ripped the fabric of the dimension "what do you mean don't you mean to finishes this" Marco stuck an arm out to block star from his view. "Another time kid another time. I have something else that came up". Lox stepped through the newly opened portal and disappeared.

Marco let out sigh of relief he couldn't have held out much longer if he was being honest with him self. He felt his body give out. Star could hear something hit the ground. "Marco?" No answer "Marco!?" Again no answer. Marco was on the ground out cold.

When Marco woke up he was on his bed in his house. huh how did I get here I was just fighting lox he looked around and at the foot of the bed was star she had fell asleep. Then his mom walked in and saw he was awake "Marco your awake" her voice was almost at a whisper. "What happened?" He asked copying her volume. "Star brought you home you were unconscious, what happened?" She was very worried about her child. "Someone tried to kill star again, he was really tall and he said his name was lox I fought him and some how won." Marco tried to get up but a surge of pain shot through his back yep broken

Ange saw him trying to get up and stopped him. "You need to stay in bed, your really hurt your back is spine broken". He couldn't understand how he was able to move yet alone talk. "Wait my spine is broken?" He was in shock. "Yeah your spine is fractured in 3 different places". *3 different places!, how am I not paralyzed* he was in disbelief. "Star tried to heal you the best she could you wouldn't be able to move or speak right now if I wasn't for her" she stated answering his question even tho he didn't say anything.

*thank god for magic* he thought. He laid back down and didn't move. "What time is it?" He asked there wasn't a clock in his room and couldn't reach in his pocket to get his phone. "Its about 2 am last time I checked". Marcos eyes widened " 2 am!" He shouted quickly quieting down because of the sleeping star.

Star woke up after Marco shouted "Marco?" She quietly asked lifting her head looking in his direction. "A-are you awake?" She choke a little. "Yeah I'm awake, sorry for waking you up." Marco said sorrowfully. "Marco!" Star screamed jumping up and grabbing his face "your ok I was so worried after that guy left you just passed out and I and to carry you home, I thought you died" she began to cry. Marco reached up and patted her head letting her know he was there and ok.

"I'm ok star I just need to rest ill be fine in a few days if you keep using magic I heal me." Marco was wiping tears away from her face. "Im going to be fine" he said again. After while she stopped crying and sat back down in the chair she was in. Marco's mom left the room when star woke up. Marco started "what was that star?" He asked. "What was what?" She repeated confused. "You know that thing I did the time stopping and super speed and what not". Marco was really curious about what had happened to him during the fight. "I don't know what that was but I might know some one who does" she got up and went to Marcos desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a book.

"This is the book of spells" she stated bring the book back to where she was sitting. "Wait a book how do you read?" He asked confused. "I don't someone reads it to me" she stated. "Who?" The boy asked. The book started to float in the air and the pages started to flip rapidly then out popped a blue man. "Hello princess do you need me to read you a new spell?" The man said. "Not right now Glossaryck, I do have a question tho." Star replied. "Ask away I'm at your service".

Star got up and walked over to Marco. "Can you show us what happened earlier today" she asked. "Of course I can" Glossaryck rotated his wrist anticlockwise and a blue screen appeared.

On the screen was star and Marco sitting with each other on the bench at the park. Then lox approached the two and the fight went the same as it did Glossaryck stopped the screen when lox ran past Marco. The screen then started again but was slowed. One second Marco was just standing there the next he was above lox and punched him to the ground. "What was that?" Marco asked Glossaryck continued the showing until Marco was in front of star his eyes were on fire and his cheeks had moons on them shining a bright shade of red almost white. Glosaric stopped there. "Is that all you wanted princess?" Glossaryck asked "umm can you explain what happened to Marco?" She asked.

Glossaryck floated towards Marco and shot him with a beam of magic he froze and floated off the bed. Glossaryck flow around Marco examining his body. He pressed a hand on his heart and Marco felt something pulse in him all of a sudden his eyes caught fire and his cheeks burned.

When Glossaryck removed his hand the fire extinguished and his cheeks cooled off. "Marco was it?" Glossaryck stated. "Y-yes what's h-happening to me am I going to d-die?" He was scared his voice was shaking. "Kid your fine your not going to die what you have there is your own type of magic." He stated."my own type of magic?, how I'm a human I shouldn't even be able to use magic." He started but Glossaryck started again. "Let me finish kid your magic is unique to you your probably the only human that has magic, why you magic I don't know, but you should be careful with it from what I've seen of it, it isn't like the princess's at all." Glossaryck said.

Marco and star were silent trying to process what Glossaryck told them. Marco was the first to speak "wait so I have my own unique type of magic and its nothing like stars then what can in do with it?" He asked the blue man. "Well your magic can be trained like any other part of your body can and can be made stronger but it will always be the same spell you can't learn different spells like the princes can you can only make yourself stronger and faster and probably some other things you haven't discovered yet." Marco was kinda sad to hear he can't learn the same spells a star but was happy he can actually help in a fight instead of being slung around like a rag doll. "I think I get it now." Marco was quickly understanding what Glossaryck was talking about.

Star on the other hand was still confused about what glosaric ment but kinda understood enough to not ask any questions. Glossaryck then asked "is that all princess?".

"Yeah I think it is." Star said still trying to wrap her head around it all. Glosaric then dove back in to the book and it closed leaving the two there to think. Star looked at Marco who was already looking at her. "Im still trying to wrap my head around it all, you know?" Star stated staring in to marcos eyes. "Yeah I know so am I but I kinda understand it in a weird way." Marco stared back smiling. Marco then realized that he was siting up right and had no pain in his back.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I fixed your wounds" Glossaryck said poking his head out of the book. "Thanks Glossaryck" Marco was thankful. Glossaryck stuck his head back in to the book. Marco looked back to star who a pone hearing this lep at him giving him an almost bone crushing hug. Marco returned the hug instantly. "Umm star you can let go now" Marco stated but got no answer. "Umm star" star was fast a sleep. Marco laid back down star still hugging him and fell asleep him self.

_**Chapter 3 END**_


	4. the blood moon ball!

_To be honest the only reason I gave Marco powers was that he was to weak to protect star. I'm not implying that she needs to be protected I just wanted Marco to be stronger._

_**The blind mistress**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**The blood moon ball**_

"Back off now!" Marco was staring lox down. "What can you do kid, your just a powerless human" lox rushes star but this time Marco doesn't stop him star is stabbed in the heart with is sword. Marcos eyes widen "star!" Oh god oh god why is this happening. Star was lifeless in his arms. Lox just opened a portal and left.

"

Marco...MARCO!" Huh what Marco opened his eyes to see star looking at him. "What is it star are you ok?" Marco was worried she ever screamed his name once like that and it was when she was about to be killed. "Marco your magic turn it off" star was sweating it was so hot she woke up and looked up at Marco "star..oh god why...STAR" Marco's magic was active and was heating up the room. sounds like a nightmare poor Marco.

"Marco" Star coded this did nothing Marco was still asleep this time star sat up and shock him. "MARCO!" This did the trick. Marco opened his eyes. "What is it star are you ok?" Marco looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Marco your magic is active turn it off" Like star said his magic was active for an unknown reason "how?" Marco didn't know how to turn it off let alone turn it on. "Just think of something that makes you happy".

Thoughts of star flooded his head smiling and laughing Marcos magic flickers before going out the room instantly got cooler. "That's so much better what kinda of dream were you having for you to activate your magic" star laid back down on to Marcos chest. Marco rapped his arms around star hugging her. "I was dreaming that your got killed my that guy back at the park my magic didn't activate no matter what I tried, I didn't make it in time and you were killed." Marco felt tears starting to fall from his eyes. Star just laid there silently just letting him get it all out she stroked his hair letting him know that she was there and not going anywhere.

After Marco whipped his tears away. He remembered what day it was. "Oh crap we have school" Marco sat up looking down at star. "We need to get ready what time is it?" Marcos mom pasted the door saying "its 7:30 you better hurry or your going to be late". Marco jumped up tearing his clothes off forgetting star was in the room and ran to his closet getting a preassembled pear of clothes. Star just sat up on the bed reached for her wand in the nightstand and tapped her head with it instantly she was ready to go.

"Star you have spell that can get us to school fast?" Marco quickly put his clothes on. "I don't but you do" star was refering to his super speed. "Oh right I forgot" Marco picked up star putting her on his back. "Ok how do I activate it?" He still didn't know how. "Just thing of something sad your magic is linked to your emotions." Star explained. Marco flooded his mind full of images of his dream star laying lifeless on the ground. His magic activated and time was at a stand still.

In an instant they got to moving Marco ran down the stairs and out the door. In a good 5 minutes they made it to school. Marco didn't even break a sweat the same couldn't be the said about star her hair was stuff in a position behind her. She taped her head with her wand and her hair was fix again. "Give me a warning next time geez." She stated clearly trying to sound mad. "I will" Marco rolled his eyes and they entered school.

Outside the school a black carriage rolled up with skeleton horses pulling it. The carriage stopped in a handy capped spot. The door flew open with a burst of fire. A figure stepped out and entered the school. Star and Marco was next to their lockers talking. "Marco can you go get me something to drink please." Star look at Marco with wide eyes "yeah ill be back in a minute." Marco walked off to get her something.

The figure walked through the halls everyone was staring at it. Finally the figure spotted star and walked up to her. "Hey starship" the figure greeted star it can't be star turned around "is that you Tom?" Star was in shock that he was here. "Yep its me" tom chuckled "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to invite you to the blood moon ball its a ball that happens every 667 years." Marco walks back to see star talking to a really weird looking guy. star how do you always get in to trouble Marco activates his magic and rushes to stars side "star you know this guy?" Marco was standing in between tom and star. "Yeah I do he's my ex." Star stated coldly. "Yeah I just came to invite star to ball." Tom said looking surprised "your human right?" He looked Marco in the eyes "yeah so what." Marco glared tom shook this off and turned back to star "so are you going to come?" Tom asked "yeah thanks but no thanks you know I still haven't forgiven you for what you did last time". Star pouts facing away from tom.

"Star I'm a changed man I've been through anger management classes" tom stated a man was behind him noodling in agreement. "My temper problem is no more trust me" tom smiled at star. "I don't believe you." Star was having a hard time believing that Tom had changed the man behind tom walked up and started to talk. "Its true princess tom had be anger free for 4 weeks" man and held up a calendar that had red x's marking out 4 weeks. "Ill think about it" star stated. Toms face lit up at hearing this. "Thank you starship just ring this bell when you want to be picked up." Tom took stars hand and put a small bell in it.

Tom says goodbye to them both. The rest of the school day just when by as normal. They just got home and are both in Marco/stars room. "So are you going to go?" Marco asked as he closed the door. "Yeah I might as well, what if he has actually changed." Star tapped her wand on her head she changed in to a dress that was a deep red. Apone hear that star was going to go Marcos frowned. "Ok star ill trust you." Marco stated. Star picked up the bell that was on the desk and rang it. Outside of Marcos window a pillier of fire rose up and a demon with a carriage flew up to the window "what floor" the demon asked "all the way to the bottom" star replied and climbed in the carriage the demon started to go down a piller of fire rose up any they where gone.

Star heard the carriage stop and ding the doors opened. "Hey starship" tom was right there to greet her. "Hey tom I came" star was kinda shy. Star then felt tom grab her hand and lead them in the ballroom. "Lets get a picture, ok?" Tom was leading her towards a photo booth where couples were getting unicorn blood poured on them. After a while of waiting it was finally their turn the photographer asked if they wanted the blood. "Yes" tom said but at the same time "no" star said. "Come on star some blood never hurt any one "ok first tom that's disgusting, second let go of my hand I know the layout of your castle, and third lets just take the picture".

Tom and star took the picture and headed towards the dance floor. Star stopped at the edge of the dance floor. "Umm tom you know I can't dance." Star faced towards tom "come on star ill teach you and its only for a little bit". The music turning in to a slow song "crap that's the wrong song they never get this right, come on star I need to tell them to change the song and I can't leave you alone." Tom reached for stars hand but star crossed her arms

"And why can't you leave me alone?" Star narrowed her eyes at where she thought tom was. "Because your blind star I can't leave you alone you could get hurt." Tom stated "tom I can handle my self." Star just glared at tom. "Ok fine just stay here ill be back." Tom walked off "star" why did I just hear Marcos voice? Star thought until someone grabbed her hand "star I'm here"Marco said "Marco what are you doing here?" Star was kinda mad did he think I needed help or something "I just thought that this ball thing sounded fun and wanted to check it out". Marco stated.

When star had left Marco just sat on his bed and meditated activating his magic and turning to off again. I wonder what else I could do with my magic "the blood moon ball" something said Marco jumped not expecting to hear anyone to talk. Marco got up and when to the door and opened it no one was there. He then went to the window and looked up at the sky the moon was a deep shade of red. "The dance of lovers" the voice said again lovers*Marco thought *I wonder if my "lover" would be there Marco looked at the desk where the bell sat. "Meh sounds fun I might go". Marco walked over to his closet and pulled out a tux that had gold shoulder guards and he look over towards his wall and saw a mask. He put on the tux and grabbed the mask. He picked up the bell and rang it. The same demon appeared and asked the same question Marco answered with the same thing star said and climbed in.

Someone started to talk about the history of the ball. "Alright everyone welcome to the blood moon ball this only happens every 667 years." Marco saw a red light shoot down from a red stone on the ceiling and music started to play and people start to flood the dance floor. "You want to dance?" Marco asked star "I don't really know how to I never learned" she responded "here ill teacher you" Marco grabbed stars hand. He light from before focused on them as soon as Marco grabbed stars hand people gathered all around them but they didn't notice. Marco put another and on stars wast and lased between her other hand "ok just put both of your hand on my shoulders" star did as instructed after a while of trying to get the hang of it star was doing better and better until Marco dipped her and brought her back up. The light soon faded and the two separated. A ball of fire hit Marco in the side sending him flying to the ground. "That dance was for me!" Tom ran over towards Marco with fire in his eyes and hands.

Marco quickly got up and activated his magic. Alright this is happening now tom shot another ball of fire at Marco who dodged to the right and ran towards him. Marco went for a punch to his side. Tom caught his punch. "Both of you stop!" Star shouted. Using magic to figure out where the two where. "Tom why did you hurt Marco!" Star was mad madder than Marco has ever seen her. Tom tryed to explain but star wasn't in the mood "you really haven't changed, come on Marco lets go." As soon as star said this she held out and Marco who still had is magic active rushed for it he was there in a matter of seconds. He grabbed stars hand and lead her towards the exit. "I thought you knew the layout." Tom yelled sarcastically "I do I just like to hold Marcos hand" she stabbed back this seemed to shut tom up he punched the nearest wall as hard as he could this shook the entire ballroom.

Star and Marco got back to his room. Star was the first one to enter through the window. As Marco got through the window star hugged him. "Umm star what is it?" "I don't know I just needed a hug." She said still hugging him. After a while star broke the hug and changed in to her pajamas with a tap of her wand. Marco changed as well after saying good night to star started down stairs. But was stopped by hand. "Umm you know you don't have to sleep in the couch you could sleep with me" star stated turning her head away from him he could see a faint bit of red on her face. He blushed as well and gulped. "Ok id love to" Marco looked away from star. They both climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_**Chapter 4 end**_

_Sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted to write about the blood moon ball. Btw I haven't forgot about pony head its just im not ready to introduce her yet._


	5. pony head!

_**A\N hello everyone thank you for your support I thought my AU would be bad but you guys seem it be enjoying it so ill continue to write it also I've been trying figure out how to introduce pony head and I can't figure it out. so I'm going to just try righting it out and see what comes to mine first.**_

_**The blind mistress**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**pony head**_

Lox steps though the portal in to a dark

Room a man is sitting on a thrown."my lord I have returned". Lox knelt in front of the man. "And your mission?" The man didn't move. "Unsuccessful, I was stopped." Lox shifted a little when telling this."by what exactly?" The man increased his legs and sat up a little interested by someone strong enough to stop lox. "A human" lox was visably shaking at this point.

"A HUMAN, HOW!" The man stood up off his throne shocked how is this possible? he thought "the human could use magic" lox stated. The man sat back down calming down "magic, huh?" "What do you want to do lord toffee" lox stood up

(Back with ower two favorite kids) Marco woke up."huh" Marco gowned. "Wakey wakey" star was already up. She liked his nose "finally your up" star was facing up at him. "You've been waiting for me to get up?" Marco looked down to see star facing up at him with her glassy eyes wide open."yeah I have, there's no school today so I thought I would wait for you to get up". She smiles at him. Marco blushed and sat up. "What do you want to do today?" Marco asked. Star rolled of Marco back on to the bed. "I just want to lay in bed all day" she responded stretching her limbs and yawning. Marco laid back down. "Fine by me" Marco yawned as well.

Marco closed his eyes and was about to fall back asleep but a pair of scissors cut a portal in the bedroom. "Star a portal just opened." Marco looked at the portal. "What color is it?" Star didn't even bother to face it. "Its blue" Marco was about to jump up. "Oh then its fine only good guys can make blue portals." Star laid back down. "HEY, B-FLY" a talking floating horse head came out of the portal. Star instantly face the direction of the voice I couldn't be stat jumped on Marco trying to hide him under the sheets not really doing any thing.

"HEEEY, pony head what are you doing here?" Star was laying on top of Marco who was under the sheets. "B-fly I think your killing him no need to hide him besty I won't judge." Star sighed letting Marco come up for air. "Oh god star warn me next time ok?" Marco was gasping for air. Pony head floated over hovering in front of Marcos face. "Really b-fly this is the guy you choose a weak human." Pony head narrowed her eyes at Marco whispering in his ear. "I don't like you, if you ever hurt star ill hunt you you down personally." She back off going back to her happy go luck self. "Anyway b-fly lets go have fun." Pony went towards the portal looking back at the two. "Of course, you want to come Marco?" Marco thought about it.

"Going to other dimensions sounds fun sure let me get dressed." He looked at pony head "umm star could you help pony cover her eyes?" Pony went over towards star who covered her eye with her hands. "Wait you change in front of me?" Star asked her face red a little bit. "Yeah just knowing you didn't know that proves my point" Marco stated. Pony giggled at this comment. "Ok I'm done" Marco was dressed in his usual red hoodie but it was different it had a blue sleeve on one hand. "Earth-turd, why does your red hoodie have a red hoodie with a blue sleeve?" Pony head flowed closer to Marco *earth-turd?*Marco thought.

"The blue sleeve represents how my life has changed" Marco kinda teared up at this.

"That's really sweet Marco." Star hugged him. Pony gagged at this. "Ok you two lets get going". Pony flowed towards the portal again. "Were to first" star asked while Marco let her towards the portal. "You'll see" pony responded floating through the portal.

Marco enters the portal to a dance floor and funky music. "This is the bounce lounge" pony head floats towards the crowed and start to dance. "Wow this looks amazing...oh wait sorry star" Marco looks at star who is just grooving along to the music. Marco joins in with her. After a while pony head floats over to them. "Hey guys lets get out of here and go to the arcade" pony head opens a portal "sure sounds like fun" Marco responds grabbing stars hand leading her towards the portal.

They walk through the portal and star instantly hears the sound of games and people. "So this is an arcade huh?" Star is kinda pleased to know what it sounds like. "Oh yeah I forgot you've never been to an arcade have you?" Marco looks at star. "No I haven't never had a reason to being blind and all" star just stated. "Come on you two lets play games" pony floated off to some games. Marco and star walk around the arcade until a game catches Marcos eye its a dancing game kinda like ddr.

"Oh star they have a game like this on earth, in going to try it" he let go of stars and starts to play. He does so good that a crowd of people gather around to watch him. Pony head floats over towards star and says "b-fly, lets go to the mosh pit dimension." Star faces her "pony head I can't just leave Marco." Star responds but pony opens a portal and drags star through it saying "come on hes going to take a while and we can just come back to get him" as pony head dragged star though she heard a collection of streams and music.

Marco just finished his game as he walked off people clapped and someone else took his place. He when to where he left star no one was there. Marco felt a hand grab his shoulder as he turned around he was tased electricity coursed thought his body until he passed out. He woke up with a bucket of water thrown on his face. He opened his eyes to see a light being shined in his face. "Hello boy your finally awake." The man who spoke had a gas mask on with the eye holes and mouth peace lit up glowing a soft yellow ."huh what happened?" Marco asked trying to lift a hand to feel his head but he couldn't lift them his hands here bound to the chair. "We just have questions boy, answer them and you will be fine" the thing Marco would call it at this point said. "Depends on your question." Marco stated nonchalantly trying to not show fear. "Fine first question where is princess pony-head and princess star." The thing asked putting the light closer to Marco face. "I don't know I was playing a game and when I got back to were I left star she wasn't there." Marco stated trying not to sweat for the heat for the light.

"Wrong answer boy" Marcos body shot up in pain. The pain continued for a good ten seconds. Marco shouted in pain. It was almost unbearable after ten seconds the pain stopped "ready to answer again?" The man said the question again Marco responded with that same thing as before pain again. "Listen here boy, answer our questions or the current of the electricity will increase." The thing narrowed its eyes some how.

"Ok boy another question, what are you to princess star?" The thing backed of a little to let Marco think about his answer. what am I to star? Marco thought well in not really her boyfriend oh god Marco don't think like that this is star we are talking about Marco then thought about his relationship with star then his mind wandered to who these people are. who are these people how can I get out of this, magic that's it! Marco tried to activate his magic but his eyes flickered but after that nothing.

"Why can't i use magic, is what your thinking right well kid you can with your hands bond in anti magic fabric, answer the question boy" the man but the light back in Marcos face. "OK OK fine I'm like a guide to star I'm watching over her so she doesn't hurt her self, I think I might like her to but I don't know its all really confusing" Marco try his magic again but this time he tried to force all his magic towards his hands.

lets see if all my magic is enough to over power this fabric (back to star and pony head) "PONY, PONY where are you?!" Star shouted at the group of people. Pony floated from the crowd to star "what is it star, not having fun?" Pony head frowned. "Pony head I'm not having fun because I'm blind" star was frustrated. "Look lets just go get Marco and go some where else, ok?" Star faced towards pony head with a hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Actually we can't go back." Pony head nervously chuckled "what do you mean?" Star was confused at what pony head just said. "Well the reason I took you guys out to have fun was that I was running from the goons that work for saint o's." Pony turned way from star. "Pony head why are you running from saint o's goons?" Star said concerned for her friend. "Well my dad told me he enrolled me" pony head huffed out. "Pony head we need to go back Marco could be in trouble or worse getting tortured!" Star was shouting at this point.

Star was panicked she used magic to figure out where pony head keeps her scissors grabbing them and cutting open a portal. "Star!" Was all she heard dropping the scissors and going though the portal. Star could hear the sound of games and people again. alright time to find Marco star used magic to search around for him. where are you she though running though the rows of game machines.

After 5 minutes of searching she found him. He is one of the back rooms of the arcade. She ran towards his location kicking the door in. Two enemies star quickly dealt with both of them. "Marco are you alright" star walked over to where Marco was sitting not response. "Marco?" she approached him she put her hand on his cheek. It was cold. "OH MARCO PLEASE BE OK!" star shouted putting her ear to his chest hearing a heart beat good he's at least alive she use magic to heal him a little.

All of a sudden another portal opened in the room. Star turned toward the sound of the portal. "Princess star butterfly, finally we found you maybe you know where pony head is" it was another goon as the goon approached star a portal opened pony head floated out "don't you dare hurt her in right here and I'm ready to go with you just let me say good bye to my friend." Pony head floated to star "hold out your hands star" she whispered. Star did and she was told she felt something cold land in her hands recognizing the object as her dimensional scissors "pony I can't take these" star whispered back. "I don't need them were in going" star rapped her arms around pony head giving her a hug.

When they parted the goon put a collar on pony head to make sure she won't escape again dragging her through the portal. "Cya b-fly" she said. "Cya besty." Star waved good bye. ok so how am I going to get Marco home she thought "huh star is that you?" Marco woke up. "MARCO your ok!" She hugged him he blushed a little. "Yeah I guess I am" star untied his hands he stood up only for his legs to give out falling to floor. Star heard a heavy thud hit the floor "Marco? You good?" She asked worry he passed out again. "yeah I'm ok just a little weak" he stood up on his feet star help him by being his support.

"Marco try this" star hands him the scissors. "Lets see" Marco slashes at the air the scissors tore a hole though the dimension creating a portal. The two stepped through back to Marco/stars bed room they both changed and went to bed even though the sun was still up.

_**Chapter 5 end**_

_**A/n man I am really starting to dislike school. Well guys here is how I decided to introduce pony head. thank you for the support.**_


	6. the never zone!

**A/N honestly this chapter is going to be hard to wright and sorry everyone I couldn't keep up my daily upload routine. I had a creative high as some people would put it and lot of ideas swarming in my head that I had a lot to think about like at first I thought my fanfic was trash and wasn't going to upload it but some of my friends said that it was really good and asked where I was going to upload it at. I also couldn't decide what this chapter should be about so I decided instead of putting it off why not just do the never zone.**

The blind mistress

Chapter 6

The never zone

Marco woke up to something being shoved into his mouth. *What?* Marco thought opening his eyes to see Glossaryck hovering over him with a pack if choco pudding feeding Marco while he was asleep. He sat up. "Glossaryck what are you doing?" Marco was well-confused anyone would be in this situation. "Well, kid pudding helps calm the stress when using a lot of magic." Glossaryck just continued to feed him pudding. "But Glossaryck I'm not using a lot of magic" Marco just wanted to go back to sleep.

"M...mar...marco" star said softly in her sleep. "Well your not using a lot of magic yet" Glossaryck opened a portal. "Come on kid its time to train." Glossaryck used magic to instantly change his clothes and get him out of bed without waking star. He motioned towards the portal floating throw it Marco followed. As Marco came out the other side he could smell ash and fire. Marco looked around to see a barren landscape. "All right kid, let's see what you can do." Glossaryck summoned a bunch of training dummies. Marco nodded and activated his magic he eyes lit up and his blue sleeve burned his cheeks glowed bright.

He ran up to one of the dummies and punched it as hard as he could the dummy suck into the ground a good 2 feet deep. "Not bad kid, but still not your best" Glossaryck said eating pudding. "Try focusing your magic into your hand when you punch." Marco did as instructed. When he focused his magic his hand shown brightly. He tried punching a dummy again this time the dummy just fell apart inside of a crater Marco just made. "Good kid now let's try some magic out of the body, try bringing your magic towards your mouth." Glossaryck stuck his tongue out.

*Magic towards my mouth? what is this guy thinking, guess ill try it* Marco opened his mouth and brought his magic towards it. His mouth glowed and out came a red glowing orb "wow kid you're a natural with magic, try reforming it." Glossaryck stood back a bit. Marco morphed it into a sword. It spun around Marco was able to make it freely move around. "Try making more" Glossaryck backed up even more.

Marco tried to make more swords he made one after another each glowing a bright red. After he made 5 he tried to go to 6 but the new one he made flickered in out of the glow until finally it exploded. The explosion was so huge Marco was shore if he we caught in it there would be nothing left of his body. Glossaryck noticed the flickering sword and quickly flow towards Marco Glossaryck grabbed Marco and erected a magic shield. The shield cracked in several different places.

"Was that my magic?" Marco was shock "no that was your magic going unstable, I'm surprised your not dead usually if your magic is unstable the user is severely damaged" Glossaryck looked at Marco who was still in shock at the near-death experience. Marco stood up and brushed the dust off himself. "Ok let me try that again," Marco said with confidence burning in his eyes. "Sure you can but we might want to move to a different part of is dimension because" Glossaryck started but let Marco see for himself. Glossaryck let the shield down and Marco walked over towards the edge he was about to take a step into the smoke that was beyond where the shield was. Glossaryck grabbed his hood "what gives Glossaryck let me go" Marco stop and looked back at him glosorick waved his hand this made all the smoke to clear.

Marco was dumbfounded at what he saw the area around them was completely gone what was in its stead was a massive crater. Only the ground they were standing on was left the crater stretched around them for at least 30 feet. "Umm did that explosion do this?" Marco looked at Glossaryck with concern in his eyes "yes but that only happens when you overdo it" Glossaryck said trying to ease his concern. "Which this is perfect, let's try something else try to get across this gap, ill be waiting for you on the other side" Glossaryck floated to the other side. Marco looks at the gap "what if I fall?" Marco shouted across the gap "you will be teleported back to where you stand now before you hit the ground."

Marco tried to use his enhanced physical abilities first and fell then he tried riding a wood board that he created with magic across but fell it couldn't support his weight after that he tried several different things but nothing worked. Until he tried something crazy he brought all his magic to his feet and then took a running jump off the side he used his magic to place platforms under his feet so it was like he was just jumping on the ground he made it to the other side with ease. "Good work kid it seems like your getting better with magic" Glossaryck smiled at Marco until.

"Hey you over there!" Someone shouted at the two Glossaryck snapped his fingers and disappeared. Marco turned towards the voice and saw a girl on the back of a dragon looking thing heading towards him. he jumped off the thing and landed in front of him. "You do you know anything about that huge explosion that happened a few minutes ago?" the girl was wearing a dress that looked like it was burning the skin was white like snow she had two horns on her head and a black tiara.

"Umm kinda?" Marco said, "kinda what do you mean kinda!?" She yelled in his face "well I was the one to cause that and it was because I kinda went overboard with my magic, my names Marco by the way." Marco explained what had happened while introducing himself "you caused this, how did you even get to this dimension?" Marco heard Glossaryck's voice in his head "can you not mention me bringing you here ill get into a lot of trouble if you do" Marco felt his pockets and found what he was looking for he pulled out the dimensional scissors he had. "I have dimensional scissors" Marco held out the scissors the girl eyed them and then snatched them away from him."h-hey those are mine," Marco statted trying to get them back.

"No their not these are princess ponyheads, how did you get them?" The girl eyed Marco suspiciously "she gave them to me and star before she was taken to saint o's, can I have those back now star will get very mad at me if I lost those" Marco reach for them the girl smacked his hand. "Boy, do you even know how hard it is to get a pair of these?" The girl was serious. "Umm no not really can't you buy them?" Marco said. The girl started laughing when Marco said this. "Boy, you have to earn these thought a trial or challenges." The girl was still laughing.

"So where can I be challenged to earn a pair of them?" Marco had a determined look in his eyes. The girl finally stopped laughing. "My name is hekapoo I'm the forger of dimensional scissors I'm the one who chooses your challenge or trial," Hekapoo said. "So can I try to earn some?" Marco was determined "kid do you think some lowly human can pass a trial I choose I could just choose an impossible challenge one human magic or not couldn't complete." Haka poo giggled a little at Marco. "Try me I'm sure I can I pass it if this is for star I can do anything" hekapoo was curious at who this star is "ok kid if you really want to do it, your challenge is to blow this flameout that's on top of my head" hekapoo pointed to the flame that was on the top of her head. "Ok that doesn't sound so bad" Marco ran towards her she dodged him by opening a portal and aspiring behind him when Marco look behind him he looked upon a huge crowd of at least 15,000 hekapoos. "Well go on kid give up." They all stated in unison. "NO THIS IS FOR STAR" Marco shouted they then all ran in opposite directions. Glossaryck spoke again. "Umm kid you know this is going to take a long time right?" "Yeah I know but it's worth it".

Star woke up to birds chirping out side their window. "Oh your up princess" star heard Glossaryck speak. "Glossaryck? Wheres Marco?" Star sat up on the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes "I took Marco to the never dimension for training" Glossaryck stated star's eyes went wide "h-how long has he been t-there" star knew time worked differently there. "He's been there for 16 minutes" Glossaryck stated calmly. Star shot up from the bed "Glossaryck take me to where he is right now". Glossaryck opened a portal and guided star through it.

A man rides through a barren wasteland on the back of what looked like a mix between a dragon and a motorcycle he rides up to a cliff structure which at the base had two hekapoo's stationed outside guarding the door of a stone house. The man rode up to them they both tried to stick him with spears as he stopped he jumped off the back of the dragon thing and blow out one of the flames of one of the hekapoo's. The other one tried to run away which the man responded withdrawing a sword and striking the ground with shot dust at the fleeing Hekapoo and put her flameout. The man then entered the previously guarded door. Upon entering the house a flush of warmth washed over him.

Hekapoo was working on a pair of scissors at her forge. The man walked in and sat on a couch facing towards where Hekapoo was working. "I got say hpoo, you gave me a run for my money" hekapoo turned around to the man "yeah I did didn't I I still can't believe we went to war with each other" hekapoo giggled a little. "Yeah that was crazy, and that time I almost caught you in the south quadrant" the man smiled he was wearing a black cloak it was full of rips and tears the edges of it were burned he had a sword sheath on his left hip and had a chest plate made of iron it was full of scratches and dents even cracked a little his sword was blood-stained and had several chips taken out of it he had a blue piece of cloth tied around his left upper shoulder his boots were made of iron and also looked damaged his leggings where armored and also damaged his helmet had two glowing eyes and two horn on each side the left of which was broken in half.

"So kid you ready to finish your challenge?" Hekapoo walked over towards the man on the couch "kid, you can't call me that anymore you know." The man took off his helmet to revile at face full of scars one was across his right eye another went straight up his face on his left side. He keep on taking peaces of armor off the chest plate was next it reviled that his chest was taped up in bandages which had several places where blood socked through he took off his gauntlets to show they to were taped up. Hekapoo wasn't surprised my how many wounds he had "well Marco looking a little worse for wear huh?" Hekapoo eyed the man from head to toe. "Well that's what 32 years do to you".

"This is the part where you blow out my flame, Marco you did better than I thought you would for a human that is" Hekapoo walked up to Marco who proceeded to blow out her flame "well Marco you truly earned these." Hekapoo finished forming the scissors and handed them to him when he touched them they burned his name into them. "Also I see your sword is a little worse for wear so try throwing the scissors up" hekapoo said demonstrating by throwing her arm up in the air. Marco throws the scissors up with turned in to a sword with an inscription wrote on it "what it says is that 'the one who wields this sword will forever be bound to protecting the one they care about the most for all eternity'" hekapoo explains until.

Star kicked open the door "hekapoo where's Marco, tell me right now!" Star yelled into the room. Marco was happy to see star after all these years he when up to her and picked her up and hugged her. Star responded with blasting him with magic. "Only Marco gets to hug me stay away or ill kill you" star pointed her wand toward were she shot Marco "umm star I don't know what to tell you but it's me Marco" Marco got up off the ground heading back towards star. "Wait you're able to pick me up now? Just how tall are you and how many years have you been here?" Star was kinda shocked at how deep Marco's voice was. "Umm I think I'm 6'5 and its been 36 years but why do you look like you did when I left to train 36 years ago?" Marco missed star so much. Hekapoo commented on this "I forgot to tell you time works differently here bud its been 36 years here but on earth its been 16 minutes." Marco just looked at hekapoo dumbfounded.

"Marco, can I ask you something kind of embarrassing?" Star faced away from Marco to where he couldn't see her face "anything star." Marco just stood there waiting for stars question. After a few minutes star gained the courage to ask her question "can I like fell your face?" Star's face was like a tomato at this point "sure you can" Marco kinda blushed as well. Marco picked up star and set her on the couch. "I'm going to leave you two alone I can tell you have some catching up to do" hekapoo left the room.

Star put her hand on Marco's face trying to tell how his face change over the years she stopped when she rubbed her hand over his right eye "is that scar?" Star asked "yeah I got it during a fight with an evil king" Marco touched her hand guiding it towards his other scar "how did this one happen?" Star was shocked at how long the scar was it went from his chin up to where his hair met his forehead. "I got this one during a fight with at least 100 men or more you can't see but I'm bandaged up, my entire upper half of my body is wrapped up in bandages with blood socking through" Marco guided her hand toward his chest she felt the bandages and in some places felt something wet stick to her fingers and quickly drying "Marco how could you do this to your self?" Star was about to cry "star it's fine I don't regret a thing, it was really fun here I also practiced my magic so I got some good training in here I also learned how to sword fight my old sword has chips taken out of it." Marco smiled at her

Marco didn't mention how it was blood rusted though it was probably the right thing to do. "Well, Marco what's this?" Star felt his arms she was referring to the cloth tied around his left arm "oh that's part of my hoodie that I had one when I came here I took the blue sleeve a used the rest as bandages, I'm so happy to see you again you have no idea what I've been through I commanded an arm into war I've sword fought at least 7 swordmasters. I even got my dragon cycle I named her nachos. It was fun here honestly I don't want to leave but I need to protect you and my family plus I can always come back here with the scissors I earned" Marco finished his little rant star, however, had found his abs and was tracing her hands around them I a pattern.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot huh?" Star continued to feel his abs "yeah I have but I think I'm ready to get back to normal life you know?" Marco smiled one's more at star "ok hpoo were done you can come back" Marco said getting off the couch hekapoo entered the room. "So your leaving huh, well its been a good 36 years Marco ill miss you even though I might see a lot more of you since you know the princess" hekapoo got closer to Marco so star couldn't hear her "also I got a feeling that you might be the future king of mewni" Marco blushed hard at her last comment "hpoo can you take care of nachos for me?" Marco requested "of course I can Marco." Nachos rolled into house sensing her master was spending along time in this place Marco walked over to her rubbing her nose and patting her head "I'm sorry nachos I have to leave hpoo is going to take care of you, ok?" Marco looked nachos in the eyes who revved up in agreement. "I promise ill visit both of you often" Marco walked back over to his armor he took off and put it back on "let's go home star" Marco grabbed star hand and slashed the sword creating a portal they both stepped through

When they got back Marco felt his body change back to normal his armor got heavier and weighted him down he felt weaker and his height when back to normal. When they got through the portal Marco was back to the way he always was his scars were gone but his blood socked wounds on his chest were still there. "Star I'm going to change just sit on the bed." Marco's voice returned to normal "are you ok Marco?" Star was concerned for him. "Yeah, I just need a minute to come to terms with living 40 years" Marco sat star on to the bed and took off his armor and everything he had on him. He walked to his closet and got out his normal clothes. "Umm Marco?" Marco turned to look at star "yeah star?" Star was facing right at him "I just need to tend to you wounds don't I you still have them right?" Star stood up and waked up to him feeling his bandaged chest *geez how I missed her, its been so long* Marco grabbed her and pulled her into a hug tears streaming down his face.

"I've missed you so much star" Marco continued to cry star just held on to him letting him get it all out of him. "It's ok Marco I'm here I'm not going anywhere" stars clothes got stained with blood in several places but she didn't care Marco hasn't seen her in 36 years he needed this. "I've killed so many people star, so many people. I've watched so many people die star I've seen things ill remember for the rest of my life but most of all I've been in so many battles my armor is full of cracks and dents my body is still bleeding I've almost died so many times I was starting to believe ill never see you again" Marco was holding star tight star just did all she thought she could.

After a good 5 minutes Marco stopped and let star go. Marco saw how much blood he got on star "oh I'm so sorry I covered you pajamas with blood". "It's alright you needed to get all that out, let's treat your wounds" star went to get her wand but Marco's mom walked into the room and saw how much blood Marco had coming out of him. "OH MY GOD Marco a-are you o-ok" she screamed quickly closing the distance in between them. Marco tried to explain what had happened Angie just held on to Marco.

"Marco we need to disinfect your wounds" Angie laid Marco on to his bed she took off his bandages. "Oh christ, Marco how did you get all these?" Angie look at Marco who had cuts and bruises all over his body "it's a long story" Marco just smiled trying to reassure his mother "ok lets just get you new bandages" Marco just laid there waiting for his mother to get back "Marco h-how b-bad is it f-for your mom to react like that?" Star was holding on to her wand tight. "Trust me star it's not as bad as it sounds I can survive this it's just if any other human had these kind of wounds they would be dead in 5 minutes or less" Marco was trying to ease her worry. Marco had several cuts running across his body probably a rib or two broken his chest right where his heart is he had a scar in the shape of an x his arms were blue with bruises. Marco was seriously damaged.

"Let me use magic to heal you a little" star healed Marco with magic a soft pink glow shown over all his wounds he felt his ribs get set back in place his huge cuts were now smaller but his scars remained his face scars were gone those were the only scars star was able to get rid of. Marco sat up on the bed feeling a lot better "thank you star I was never able to learn any healing magic it would have been really useful I could have saved so many people." Marco felt a tear fall down his face. "But at least I'm back" Marco's mom came back into the room and wrapped Marco back up in bandages. "Man I'm tired I haven't been in an actual bed in a good 5 years" Marco was getting tired happy to be back home. "It's ok Marco get some rest you earned it" star stated sitting on the bed rubbing her hand throw his hair. After a good 3 minutes, Marco fell asleep.

_**Chapter 6 end**_

**A/N Hello everyone I finally got this one done thank every one of you for reading my fanfic. Goodbye everyone see you in my next chapter.**


	7. Marco's job!

**A/N Hello everyone thank you for supporting my fanfic its been fun to write and don't worry I have much more story to write I'm going to finish this I'm determined to this is going to be at least 20 chapters or more.**

_**The blind mistress**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Toffee's plan**_

Toffee was sitting on his thrown the room was pitch black just the way he liked it the only light that was in the room was just a few tea lights placed here and there. He was thinking about what he was going to do about princess star "lord toffee" lox was in the room standing at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the thrown. "What do you need lox" toffee shifted a little in his seat. "Sir if I may make a suggestion" lox was thinking the something as his master. "What is it?" Toffee was expressionless. "Why don't we target the boy?" Lox had a plan. But toffee spoke "the boy is a bigger threat than the girl" toffee said with no emotion. Toffee had a epffeney "why don't we just get them in a magic disabling field and fight them head-on without magic both can't fight" toffee smiled at his genius but quickly dismissed it.

"That's a good plan my grace" lox was nealing before him. "I'll work on getting one right away, but one problem my lord how are we going to leer them into one," Lox asked questioningly. Toffee smiled "you will provoke them and lead then into it" lox gulped knowing that was going to be hard to do. "Ok my lord anything for your my grace." Lox stood up and left the room to start working on getting things ready for this plan.

Marco woke up he felt pain all over him "ugh" Marco groaned in pain. He sat up despite it hurting. He smelt he sent of breakfast coming from downstairs. He got up got dressed and headed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he found his mom cooking with his dad and star sitting at the table. "Hello everyone," Marco said cheerfully "Marco you should rest your still hurt," Angie said glaring at Marco. "Mom ill be fine I've felt worse believe it or not." Marco stretched his arms wide it hurt a lot. "Star you ready to go?" Marco asked looking at star who was eating some pancakes with a mountain of sugar on top. "Where we going?" Star asked face towards where Marco was standing. "Let's go to the mall I want to buy a couple things, but let's eat before we left" Marco sat down and started to eat.

After they both got done eating they left for the mall. As they walked down the sidewalk Marco told star stories of his adventures in the never zone. When they got to the mall they walked around a bit Marco visited a couple of stores most of which were just clothing stores. After a couple hours of shopping Marco wanted to head to his dojo to speak to his sensei. Marco walked through the door. There were a bunch of people inside some were small kids some were the same age as Marco. Marco walked up to his master and bowed. "Hello sensei I'm here for practice." Marco looked up. "Hey Marco yeah we were just starting just go and change, your uniform is in the locker room" Marco sat star on the bleachers "ill be right back ok?" Marco walked away to change.

"Did that stupid airhead Marco get a girlfriend?" Star heard someone talking to her "umm hello, my names star but sorry to disappoint but I'm just his friend" star calmly stated "of course you are, Marco could never get a girlfriend" the person said. "Hey, take that back Marco is a great guy" star told the person. "Hey, why are your eyes completely blue?" The person asked. "I'm blind" star stated earning a laugh from the person she was talking to. "Only a blind person would go out with that airhead" the person continued to laugh.

"Hey get away from her Jeremy" Marco was walking back towards star. "Or what you're going to hurt me weakling we both know how you can't beat me," Jeremy said teasingly. Marcos's eyes turned from a soft brown to deep red. "Sensei I challenge ... To a fight no holds bares no holding back." Marco looked over to his sensei who just looked shocked that Marco of all people would challenge someone to a duel "yeah sure let's all clear the mat we got duel a commencing" all the people on the mat cleared off to the side and stood in a line shoulder to shoulder. Marco and Jeremy stood on the mat. "Do you want to do this Marco, we both know you never beat me before." Jeremy teased Marco even more. Sensei stood in between both of them and rose up a hand "alright when I lower my hand the fight starts" sensei looked at both of them to sign that they needed to get ready Jeremy got in to a low fighting stance while Marco just stood there glaring at him sensei stared at Marco "Marco you need to get ready" he said "I'm ready just start the match" Marco responded sternly his eye never leaving Jeremy in front of him.

Sensei lowered his arm which caused Jeremy to pounce at Marco quickly rushing him Marco held out his hand for a second Jeremy stopped his advancement Marco undid his belt rolling the top half of his gi down his waste tieing it back he showed off his wounds and bandages the blood that soaked through. Everyone was shocked at the sight. Jeremy was not a shocked though "ha so your messed up so what I'm still not going to go easy on you" Jeremy started rush him again until he heard Marco's voice behind him "Jeremy I got these during many fights I'm not so weak many more" Jeremy was confused Marco was in front of him but he heard him behind him what confused me even more was Marcos mouth never moved only curled up in to a small smirk. "I've gotten a lot stronger" Marco continued to smile.

Star could feel all of the magical energy Marco was putting off it was suffocating. "Diaz what is this what are you doing?" Jeremy shout at him. Marco didn't answer his question instead he said "I'm going to beat you so bad you won't be able to even die" Marco suddenly vanished from where he was standing. Jeremy was scared at this he looked around him but Marco wasn't anywhere to be seen. Marco reappeared behind Jeremy his first punch was sent to his arms the second was sent to his legs the third was about to hit him is the head but star shouted "MARCO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Marco looked to the stands to see star facing right towards him "if you go any further you might kill him" star stated referring to Jeremy. Marco looks back at his opponent who was on the ground out cold his arms were bent the wrong way and his legs were also broken.

Everyone who watched the fight was shock at what Marco did. "Marco you are in series trouble," his sensei said walking up to him. Marco was finally realizing what he did but realized that they could fix it. "Its ok sensei we can fix this just give me a minute" Marco walked to Star whispering in her ear "star can you heal him with magic?" Marco asked Star whispered back "yeah I can the wounds are fresh so it'll have more of an effect." Marco led star over to where Jeremy was out cold on the ground star used her wand to cast a healing spell which fixed his arms and legs.

After a good lecture about self-control, Marco and star was heading home. "Marco you magic is amazing I almost couldn't breathe in there" star was happy Marco had gotten stronger. Marco was about to respond but some bumped into him knocking him to the ground Marco looked up in horror. "LOX!" Marco shouted "hi again kid I'm back like I said I would be" lox unsheathed his sword Marco pulled out his scissors and throw them up they turned in to a sword. "I'll kill you," Marco said confidently "kid a weak human even with magic couldn't defeat me" lox stated coldly. Marcos's eyes went bright red glowing strongly at hearing the word 'weak'. Lox ran at Marco and slashed his sword Marco parried his attack and countered by bashing his swords hilt into Loxs chest. "Dang kid you've got better." Lox coughed Marco used magic to take steps into the air and slashed down words towards lox. Lox blocked the attack with his sword sparks flew at the clash.

It seemed Marco was pushing lox back with his constant attacks he wasn't giving him a lot of time to guard himself. Lox was backing up a lot and star followed the fight. Until lox started to laugh "what are you laughing at you making fun of me!?" Marco shouted at him lox just calmly stated "you fell for our trap idiot" as lox said this a blue dome formed around the three Marcos's eyes instantly went out the flame died. "What's going on?" Marco looked at his new surroundings. "Boy you are now in an anti-magic barrier all magic in inside the barrier is useless." A voice said coming from behind a nearby tree a black lizard dress in a business suit stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello boy, so you're the princesses guard," the lizard said during Marco. "So what if I am you're not laying a single hand on her" Marco yelled at the lizard "I am toffee I'm the one who is going to kill the princess" toffee stated coldly showing to remorse for what he said. "You'll have to kill me first" Marco yelled at him "gladly" toffee smiled rushing Marco who noted was really fast toffee extended his claws and slashed at Marco Marco tried to parry and block his attack but fail toffee struck his face he aimed for his left eye Marco felt pain surge throw him but stood strong unfazed "dang he got my eye" Marco cursed under his breath. "Ok let's try this" Marco rushed lox who tried to defend himself but wasn't expecting Marco to rush him Marco was aiming for lox sword Marco bashed his hand with the hilt lox dropped his sword Marco grabbed it in his left hand.

"Ok let's see where this goes" Marco turned to toffee who was running at him. Toffee jumped this time and slashed at Marco's other eye Marco just took this to his advantage Marco slashed with one sword and stabbed st him with the other he successfully hit him Marco cut off toffees right arm and stabbed him in the heart toffee got on one knee on the ground huffing breathes "Boy your the second one who has ever cut a limb of me" toffee stood up and looked Marco dead in the eye and smiled to Marcos surprise it did seem like he left any pain. Toffee regrow his right arm and pulled the sword out of his chest throwing it at Marco who caught it by the handle.

"So you can regenerate huh?" Marco was huffing out of breath. "Yeah I'm indestructible kid just give up beating me is impossible" toffee laughed a little. Marco didn't give up he couldn't give up or star was as good as dead. Marco thought about his time in the never zone *I can do this I spent 32 years in a wasteland* toffee and Marco ran at each other again intending for another strike. They clashed again with both sides reserving damage toffee lost an arm and a leg Marco got a gash taken out of his right arm. Toffee regenerated his lost limbs and they continued the fight.

Star was scared for Marco's life all she heard was the sound of swords clashing and Marco huffing and puffing the sound of limbs hitting the floor. *I hope we can make it out of this alive, Marco can't hold out much longer and I'm of no help to him he needs help* star thought. Marco was doing fine at first but as the fight slowly progressed he was doing worse and worse. Marco was almost at his limit he had to end this quickly or else it will be the end of him. Marco and toffee clashed again and again until Marco's body was covered in gashes and cuts. "I must admit no one has ever hurt me this bad before" Marco admitted trying not to pace out from pain or shock. *god this hurts I'm in so much pain this is for star, this is for star* Marco repeated in his thoughts. Him and toffee clashed again this time Marco lost a chunk from his side. Marco got on his knees and started to cough up blood a lot of blood. His vision was going dark Marco thought he was passing out and tried to fight it but slowly one by one he lost the feeling in every limb before everything was dark he shouted "IM SORRY STAR" then he felt nothing everything was black just a giant void.

Star heard Marco scream "IM SORRY STAR" star started crying her knees buckled and she fell to the ground knowing what he meant by saying that, Marco was dead. Toffee looked down at the boy feeling confident that he had killed him he looks up to see star on her knees crying her eyes out. "Princess star finally the day I have been dreaming of" toffee started to approach star. "T-toffee w-why do you e-even want to k-kill me?" Star asked facing right at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Princess I've always hated your family especially your mother your mother was the one who blasted off my finger" toffee explained never stopping his approach towards her smiling the entire time.

"M-Marco, M-Marco oh god I'm so sorry for bringing you into this" star started to cry even harder now. Toffee raised his hand to slash at star right soon as his hand was going to strike the ground started to shake. Toffees smile disappeared when the anti-magic barrier crack and shattered like glass a red beam of light shot down to where Marcos body laid light picked his body up and it seemed like it healed his wounds but left scars in their place his eye was heal long with the cut that caused it this one didn't leave a scar it set him back down on his feet facing him towards where toffee and star was. Marco's eyes shot open glowing a reddish wight "toffee toucher and you die!" Marco shouted.

A little after the barrier was broken a portal ripped open a lady in a blue dress and diamond-shaped Cheek marks walked out of the portal to see the sight before her. A red stream of light shot down from the sky and a boy was in the middle of it she looked to where he was facing to see star and toffee. The boy shot a beam down at toffee blasting him away from star he then quickly flew to her picking her up looking around and spotting her. He headed for her when he got her he gave her star and said: "protect her with your life, got it!?" She just nodded at him taking star from him. The boy then flew back towards the battlefield

Marco flew back towards toffee to find that he had picked himself back up. "Boy how are you still alive" toffee was mad "I'm bound to protect star for the rest of my life" Marco responded blasting toffee with a stream of magic which completely obliterated him all that was left was a crater where he used to stand. Lox was terrified he opened a portal and fled. Marco then Flew back to the woman he left star with until finally his body gave out. He collapsed to the ground in front of the woman and star.

"MARCO!" Star shouted when hearing him hit the floor rushing to him to see if he was ok. "Star are you alright" star recognized this voice "mom?" Star faced towards where she heard the voice "yes star I'm here" star ran up to her mom and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Star was happy to talk to her mom again but was confused as to why she was even here. "I wanted to check up on my daughter and I also felt a strong magical presence, I guess I found out who caused the strong magical presence, who is he, he threatened me you know" star was shocked that Marco would threaten her mom "maybe he didn't know who you were." Moon knew he was acting on instinct alone." he didn't star don't worry he's not in trouble" moon reassured her daughter. "Who is this boy?" Moon never seen him in her life.

"This is Marco Diaz he found me in woods when you guys left me there, he took me in his home and I live with his family now I owe my life to him, he died mom I don't know why he's alive I'm sure he died". Star was still crying and running her hand through Marco's hair. "Star he's going to be fine, just let him rest" moon was trying to ease star's sadness. Star calmed down a little." help me carry him home" star said as she picked up his sword and slashed at the air the sword ripped a portal open to their room. Star picked him up by his shoulders moon got his feet they carried him throw the portal into their room and sat him on the bed."s...sta..star" Marco said grabbing stars hand while he was out cold. "It seems like he cares about you" moon stated receiving a slight blush from star. "Yeah I care for him too, he's my light in the dark my knight" star squeezed his hand.

"I'm happy for you star" moon smiled at her. Star smiled she felt happy that her mom approved of Marco." mom I want to know who this toffee is he mentioned you" star frowned at moon "star toffee was the one who killed my mother" moon frowned as well. Angie then walked into the room to see moon and star talking she looked at the bed and saw Marco laying there out cold. Moon slowly turned to look st her so did star because she heard the door open.

"You must be Marcos mother its nice to meet you" moon held out a hand Angie shook her hand "and your stars mom right, it's nice to meet you too". "So what did my boy do this time?" Angie asked looking down at Marco on the bed moon looked at star "umm I don't know how to tell you this but he kinda died" star said squeezing Marcos hand tighter. Angie's eyes just widened at this "but don't worry he came back he's fine now he just needs to rest" moon reassured her. This eased Angie's mind a little "thank god" Angie sighed a breath of relief." tell me everything you know" Angie put her hand on star's shoulder.

(After star explained what she knew happened I'm lazy ok)"and that's when Marco took me over to my mom" star finished her story of what she knew. Moon walked over to Marco's sword reading the inscription 'the one who wields this sword will forever be bound to protecting the one they care about the most for all eternity' *so that's what happened* moon thought to her self.

"Oh god, what happened," Marco said out loud not expecting to get an immediate response "MARCO you're OK" star jump on to him hugging him there was an audible crack *ow* Marco thought "s-star?" Marco looked down at the girl who was hugging him he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer tears started to form "I thought I failed you" Marco was glad that she was alright.

Marco looked around the room and noticed a person he's never seen before. "Hello, who might you be?" Marco asked extending a hand towards her "I'm stars mom its nice to meet you" moon shook his hand." oh I'm so sorry queen for being so informal towards you" Marco quickly apologized now knowing who she was. "Its alright boy I don't mind" moon gave him a soft smile." might I ask what happened, I remember is feeling a lot of pain the last thing I thought of was how I failed star and the last thing I saw was a lot of red" Marco asked while star was still crying in his chest. In between sobs star said "I thought I lost you when you shouted sorry I thought you died" star started crying even harder and held him tighter when she said this.

"Wait I died?" Marco eyes widened. "Sadly yes you did" moon frowned. "So that means I did fail you star, you died because of me but at least we get to spend the afterlife together right?" a couple of tears strolled down Marco's face but he was smiling. "You idiot your still alive I'm still alive you didn't fail me I'm alive because of you and you're the one who died because of me" star said In between sobs. Marco continued to smile even at this news the others in the room left two give the two some time to rest after what just happened.

Marco still needed to rest even though his wounds were gone that pain was still there so he wasn't going to move for a while he decided to just lay back down star never letting him go he held her close and fell back asleep.

_**chapter 7 end**_

**A/n don't worry Marco doesn't have any feelings for Jackie they are childhood friends they grew up with each other he's never seen her that way (starcoforever) long live the original ship:) **


	8. Mewberty:(

A/N I lost my entire chapter 8 I was 2300 plus words in when I lost it all and had to rewrite it. I was also halfway through this chapter when I decided it was going to be about mewberty it was going to be about Marco recovering for his injuries but then I thought *why don't I make this about mewberty?* man I just want to die like I was so far in I was almost done with it sorry everyone this chapter will be a day late.

The blind mistress

Chapter 8

Mewberty

Marco woke up and tried to sit up but he felt pain shoot through his body. Star woke up from Marcos's sudden shift in pain. "You ok Marco?" Star asked "no I can barely move" star sat up and helped Marco sit up on the bed. "I wish we didn't have school today, but I can't mess up my perfect attendance," Marco said trying to get up to change but star stopped him from getting up. "Marco your hurt let me help you get ready." Star walked over to Marcos's closet and grabbed one of his normal outfits.

She walked back over to Marco "lift your arms" star ordered Marco did as she said and lifted his arms she slid the hoodie over his frame one arm at a time blushing the entire time. "Sorry star I keep taking advantage of your kindness ill have to repay you when I feel better." Marco blushed at the sudden confession this didn't faze star though she picked up a pair of his pants knowing what she had to do next. "Star you don't have to do that if it makes you uncomfortable".

Star turned to face Marco her face as red as a tomato. "Marco your hurt just let me help you and it doesn't make me uncomfortable I kinda want to of I'm honest." She helped Marco stand up she then slide the pants Marco was currently wearing down he quickly stepped out of them and into the new ones. She quickly slide the new pair up and he did the zipper and button she then grabbed her wand from the nightstand and changed in to her usual black and white outfit but this time her boots were red in color rest of her outfit was the same with her black devil horns her white dress with the black cat.

Marco led Star downstairs in the kitchen was his mother cooking and his dad was already sitting with a newspaper. Marco and star sat in their seats and started to eat. "So Marco I hear you are hurt," his dad said not looking up from his newspaper "umm yeah I am" Marco continued to eat "can I see it?" Marco looked up at his dad who was looking right at him "sure you can" Marco stood up and went over to the side his dad was sitting on and lifted his hoodie up to show his dad all the scars he had earned from so many fight his dads eyes went wide at the sight of his sons chest there was many small scars and one huge one on his left side it stretch from his front all the way to his back.

"Marco try not to exert your self at school alright?" His dad had concern in his voice. "I will try," Marco said sitting back down to finish eating. After they got done eating they headed out to catch the bus. When they got to school they sat together at breakfast and when the bell rang they headed to their first class. They sat down in their seats and Miss Skullnick walked in "hello class welcome back how was everyone's weekend?" She asked sitting at her desk everyone responded good but Marco and star didn't say anything. Then she started the lesson.

(After class I'm lazy) they were walking down the hall hand in hand and was approached by Ferguson and Alfonzo "hey you two how was your weekend?" Alfonzo asked looking at the two and then looked at their hands. "Yeah our weekend was super fun," Ferguson said also looking at their hand star answered their question for Marco "sorry guys we don't want to talk about our weekend" Marco looked at the two then he walked away dragging star with him. "Marco that was rude" star scolded him "sorry I think I'm going to start going in to shock, I need to find somewhere to sit" Marco huffed through heavy breaths. He headed to a bench nearby and sat down on it. "You ok?" Star asked concerned for him "I'm fine I just need to rest a little" Marco responded trying to ease star's concern for him.

They both heard a skateboard getting closer to where they were sitting Marco didn't look up until he heard a *pop* in front of him he looked up it was Jackie. "Hey dudes how was your weekend?" Jackie asked looking in between the two. Star again responded for Marco. "Marco kinda got hurt over the weekend," she said putting her hand at the bottom of Marcos's hoodie and asked "can I?" Marco knew what she wanted to do and responded "yeah sure go ahead". Star lifted his hoodie to show Jackie his scars. Jackies eyes widened at the sight "MARCO!" She screamed she didn't mean to she just wasn't expecting to see Marco this hurt. She sat on the other side of him "how did this one happen?" She asked staring at the huge scar.

"Well this lizard guy named toffee came after star and tried to kill her he put up a unit magic barrier so I couldn't use my magic I had to fight him one on one so I stole one of his goons's swords and faced him head-on, we clashed with each other blow after blow at first I was doing good against him but I did worse as time went on he could regenerate all the limbs I cut off and he got one of my eyes and when we clashed again he got me good took out my entire side hence why I have this scar" Marco tried to explain the best he could star helping him where he stumbled and where she could fill in "I don't know how to tell you this but, Marco died" star said this shocked Jackie who looked at Marco. "Are you ok?" She asked him "yeah I'm fine I've been through worse" he lied he's never been this hurt before. "If you don't mind can I come to your house after school to see how you are doing?" Jackie was concerned for him. "Of course you can your always welcome in our home" Marco responded.

The bell rang "well see you then" Jackie rode off on her skateboard. Star helped Marco off the bench and they headed to their next class. After that class they were heading to their last class of the day Marco was feeling a lot better that way until someone bumped into him the pain that he felt brought him to his knees. He looked up to see Janna on the ground.

"Dang Marco when did you get so strong" she said getting up rubbing her butt she then looked down at Marco "Janna" star said kneeling next to Marco "never mind I take that back" she reached a hand out to pick Marco but instead he crawled over to the wall and leaned agents it. Janna sat next to him "you alright?" Star sat on the other side of him "meh I've been better" Marco huffed sarcastically star put her hand to the bottom of is hoodie "can she see?" She asked "of course" Marco responded star lifted his hoodie for Janna to see his scars her facial expression didn't change at the sight "I've seen worse to be honest, so how'd this happen?" She asked (Marco explained it to her the same way he explained it to Jackie I'm not writing that again.)

"So then I basically died" Marco ended his story Janna raised one of her eyebrows when he said this "so what happened next like you know when you died" Marco was kinda shocked that she asked this but answered anyway "I slowly lost feeling in all of my limbs and then everything went dark it was just a empty void" Marco answered honestly "wow honestly I'm kinda happy to hear this". She said

Janna stood up and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a *pop* Marco looked to where the noise came from it was star she had a purple heart on the end of her nose. "Oh no please no not now!" Star said Marco was confused and reached for the heart intending to pick it off. "No Marco don't pick it off you'll only make it worse" star backed away a little "umm star what's happening?" Marco was confused now "umm you humans have a thing you go through when you 'come of age' right?" Star blushed a little so did Marco "yeah we do" Marco responded "well this is the mewman equivalent this is the first stage of it purple hearts start to appear all over our body's trying to cover it the second stage is that we go in to a cocoon the third stage is when get out of the cocoon we turn in to a butterfly creature and we go absolutely boy crazy we start to gather up boys who we see as suitable mates" star blushed even harder at the last thing she said. "I'll probably gather every boy in a 10-mile radius." She stated "then that means we need to get you out of here as quickly as possible" Marco jumped up ignoring the pain this was more important than what he felt.

"Ok, the best option is to take you back to my house" Marco picked star up bridle style she blushed even harder Marco activated his magic for the first time in a long time it felt weird. "Wait Marco I have a better idea how about we go to my mom she could help us" star said reaching in to Marcos hoodie pocket and pulled out the scissors and cut a portal to Mewni Marco look at Janna "Janna can you cover for us next class please" Janna nodded and Marco ran through the portal.

When Marco ran thought the portal he was met with a middle evil village with a castle in the center of it. Star knew she was back home how the village smelled. "Marco the castle is in the center of the town," she said. As Marco ran through the village the villagers saw him running and moved out of the way not wanting to get trampled or knocked over.

When Marco got to the front gate two guards stopped him "halt what business do you have in the castle" one of the two guards said "please we need to see the queen star needs help" Marco huffed out knew he could probably take every guard in this place but he decided to not get in trouble or get on any ones bad side for stars sake he was getting tired and his vision was going dark " star? Do you mean princess

star?" The guard looked down at the girl Marco was holding and indeed it was the princess. "Oh we're so sorry princess go on through" the other guards said they both started to open the gate Marco ran through the gate before it was even open all the way.

Marco ran up a large set of stairs leading to the throne room. Marco burst throw the throne room door his vision was almost completely black he then shouted "queen we need your help" Marco took several steps forward before someone spoke "umm moon pie isn't here right now but I can help" it was a mans voice Marco looked up to see a small man on a small throne next to his throne was a bigger throne he assumed it was the queens. River jumped up and ran over to Marco and took star from his arms. Once Marco lost is counterweight he fell straight back and hit the floor hard the pain he felt was almost unbearable he screamed at the top of his lounges "my boy are you ok" River said Marcos hoodie came up a little showing off some of his scars river was surprised that a boy Marcos age had so many wounds.

As moon walked through the hall heading back to the throne room she heard screaming and panicked she ran as fast as she could and opened the door to the throne room what she saw was Marco on the ground screaming river had star in his arms who was almost covered in purple hearts. She walked over to river "river what's going on?" Moon said walking to river "oh Moon pie your back well this boy came running in with star in his arms and his eyes were glowing a bright red almost white and he had cheek marks kinda like yours and stars but they were glowing a bright red to" river explained moon was shocked that someone other than a royal family member could use magic. Sure she saw Marco when he went crazy but she just thought that was because of the inscription on his sword.

"River you need to leave the throne room stars going through mewberty and she will go boy crazy pretty soon" moon said leading river through the door she just came through "well why isn't that boy leaving?" River asked pointing to Marco who was still on the ground screaming from the pain he felt. "Well I'm afraid if I try to touch him he could die from shock or pain" she explained *plus it'll help out if the boy star likes is here as well* she thought to her self "oh ok moon pie ill come back when this is all done" river said jumping wall to wall down the hallway. When moon turned back to where he had sat star down and in her place was a purple cocoon.

Moon then went around the throne room closing every door and window she then used magic to reinforce the walls. She would move Marco but was afraid she would kill him. After 4 minutes the cocoon started to crack and a purple light shown through until finally the cocoon burst open and star emerged from it her clothes were completely purple she had six arms and her eyes where purple glowing hearts her skin also was completely purple. She smiled when she heard a scream thinking it wouldn't be long until she had her first boy but then she frowned moon thought that she had recognized the voice that was screaming. She approached the boy who was in so much pain he didn't even acknowledge her presence she was going to touch him but flinched when she got close she then made a bed out of her purple hearts and used magic to pick Marco up and lay him on it she then laid next to him her eyes didn't close she just laid there with her eyes open and a wide smile plastered on her face.

Moon at this point was confused when she when through mewberty she went on a rampage and collected half of all men in the city but star she was just laying there with that boy weird when Marco was put on the soft bed of hearts his pain was starting to settle and was becoming more manageable it still hurt but not as bad macro felt like we was back in bed at home he could even tell that star was next to him he really didn't want to get up but for some reason he sat up and opened his eyes in fact the 'bed' he was in was made up of small purple hearts. He looked next to him he saw stars figure under a layer of the hearts he looked around the room to see he was still in the throne room moon was sitting on her throne with her legs crossed she was spinning small glowing magic balls in her hand.

Marco tried to get up off the bed but his arm was grabbed by something Marco looked at what grabbed him and was met with two large hearts and huge smile "star? Is that you?" He said the creature didn't answer instead moon did "yes that is star" moon got off her throne and walked over star heard her footsteps approaching and quickly got in front of Marco hissing at her. "Star I'm not trying to take Marco away from you don't worry," moon said to her but she didn't understand. Moon just walked back to her throne and sat down sighing at her failed attempt of calming star down.

Star then turned back to Marco and smiled again star used four of her arms and pulled Marco closer to her. She made both of them fall back on to the 'bed' Marco just smiled shyly back at her. Marco's vision starts to go dark again "oh crap not again," he said with his all of his vision going completely back and passed out.

When he woke up he was still the bed made of hearts when he opened his eyes he was staring at the star who was still in her mewberty form just smiling at him. "How long was I out?" Asked assuming moon was still in the room. "You were out for 3 hours" moon respond like Marco expected "3 hours and you stayed here?" He asked she responded, "I'm a mother I'm worried about my daughter." *makes since* Marco though "how long is she going to be like this?" He asked "about another hour or never" moon sighed that this was almost all over. "What do you mean or never?" He was concerned for star "what I mean is either she turns back in an hour or she never will" moon stated

Star turned Marco's head back towards her own and got close. Marco blushed at how close star was their faces here mire inches apart. Moon blushed as well looking away from the two. Star keeps getting closer until their noses touched. Marco blushed mainly at her sudden affection towards him. he was happy at first for this but soon he realized what he was doing he was taking advantage of stars in her current state she didn`t know what she was doing. "star we can't, I'm not going to do this with you when you're like this" Marco pulled back his head from her star was confused by his actions she just assumed he was getting in to a more comfortable position Marco rolled on to his back looking up toward the ceiling. she flew up a little and landed on top of him. Marco blushed heavily at star actions she landed straight on his stomach it did hurt a lot but Marco was too focused on what was on top of him "star please not right now we aren't even dating yet we can't so please just stop" Marco pleaded with the girl on top of him. she started to move lower but Marco had had enough he activated his magic *sorry star but I'm not allowing this to happen this way*.

Marco used his magic and lifted star off of him. "Queen what should I do?" Marco looks at moon who was still just sitting there looking at both of them "Marco you really shouldn't have done that" when she said this star started to struggle against Marcos hold on her. Marco had a pretty firm grip on her she couldn't break away from him. "boy let go of her" moon shouted at him Marco let her go and she flew up a little and landed right back in front of Marco still smiling "how long has it been?" Marco asked "its been 30 minutes" moon responded star grabbed on to Marco and laid him back on the 'bed'ok Marco think you just have to prevent this from happening for 30 minutes Marco let star do what she wanted for now star laid next to him and Marco brought her closer in to a hug she hugged him back smiling that he was finally cooperating she inhaled his scent she always loved the way he smelt she turned her head up to his face and he turned his head down to look at her. "I'm sorry star," Marco said star just stared at him she was fixated on his face.

Star just loved everything about this boy I can't be this lucky to have met the perfect boy star thought. Marco was cooperating for now star then used 2 of her arms to lift Marcos hoodie she threw it to the side she then ran her hands all over his chest feeling the muscle he had developed and all the scars he had earned. She finally ran a hand over the large scar on his side she frowned when Marco flinched a little when she ran a hand back and forth on it, it was still sensitive the nerves were exposed. She continued to feel his scars and her frown continued to grow. "How much longer?" Marco asked, "15 more minutes just hold out until then, and don't let anything happen or you're going to be throw in the dungeon." Moon was of course kidding because she believed Marco loved star truly and he wouldn't make such a bad king. Marco laughed nervously at moon comment. "Don't worry I wouldn't take advantage of her" Marco stated calmly.

Star then started to slide her hands downwards Marco caught wind of this and grabbed her hands and brought them to his cheeks he then brought his hands to her cheeks they stayed like this for a little bit but star got impatient and pounced him he was thrown on to his back and she sat on top of him. She sat there a moment and just got her feel of the moment not want it to end. She then just laid down on top of his chest. Her skin then started to crack and light shone threw "umm queen what's going on?" Marco was worried and scared "she just changing back don't worry," she said getting up from her thone and walked over her skins then broke open and the purple skin fell off to revile star had gone back to normal her clothes were the same along with her skin was back to its original color.

"Marco?" She said running her hand up to his face "your back to normal thank god" Marco hugged her star blushed when she realized what position they here in she quickly got out of the hug and sat up "I'm so sorry Marco your still hurt" she stood up along with Marco who walk over and got his hoodie and put it back on moon stared at Marco before he put his hoodie back on all the scars he had how did a boy his age get so many. Moon walked over to star and hugged her "I'm glad your back dear" star hugged her back "I finally got my wings mom" star turned around and on her back were two little wings "I'm so proud of you" moon praised her.

Marco walked over towards the two limping a little but nothing hurt as much. Moon dispelled her magic and unlocked all the doors river walked throw the door moon had pushed him out of "moon pie is it over yet?" He asked leaning from the doorway "yeah it is our daughter has her wings now" moon stated river smiled and ran over towards moon and star and picked them both uplifting them into a big hug. Marco just watched them smiling to him self. River put the two down and walked over to Marco "my boy, I must thank you for bringing her here Expecally sense your so hurt, might I ask how you got all those medals" river was curious how he got his scars "well sir I stayed 32 years in the never zone and earned my scissors and I also fought toffee to protect star, to be frank, he kinda killed me but for some reason I came back and killed him" Marco responded to Rivers question.

Moon spoke up "boy you didn't kill him there's only one way for him to die you just ticked him off" Marcos eyes widened when he heard that toffee was still alive but he also was kinda happy that he could get to fight him again. "So how can I kill him?" Marco asked moon "you can't, only the royal family can plus why do you even want to?" Moon asked him "well mostly to keep star safe but also I need to show him I'm not as weak as he thinks I am" Marcos eyes shined a bright red, moon and star felt powerful magical energy coming off of Marco "Marco calm down we can't breath" star pleaded Marcos eyes turned back to a smooth brown "sorry I got worked up" Marco apologized. "So boy you want to kill toffee?" Moon said "yes I do he threatened star I can't just let him go," he said. "Boy, it's not going to be easy now that he knows what your capable of," moon said, "I know but that's why I just need to get even stronger," Marco stated.

"well my boy why don't you train with our knight guard" River said "River he's just a kid he'll get killed training with them" moon said oh no star thought when moon said this "when do I start." Marco said confidently "well my boy you seem to be excited to get strong but let me warn you our knights are the best of the best its not going to be easy" river stated "well if all your knights are like the ones out front then I probably can take all of them on at once" Marco stated confidently River just laughed at Marco "my boy those knights are just the standards knights I'm talking about our royal knights" river calmed down Marco was still confident. "Well boy, you can start in a week you still need to recover" moon said "of corse queen" Marco said turning to star grabbing her hand "ill do it only if you want me to" Marco whispered in her ear. "Well you need to be stronger I'm worried about you your still hurt but if it starts in a week then you will be recovered I'm ok with it" she whispered back.

"Well let's go star we need to get home Jackie will probably already be there" Marco cut a portal open to his house. Star hugged her mom and dad and grabbed on to Marco's hand he led her threw the portal back home.

Chapter 8 END

A/N sorry everyone I'm late on this one I had a writers block in the middle of this and I've had some stuff going on at school plus I was dangerously close to a sex scene I didn't want to write one so I had to write myself out of the hole I put myself in also I might need to do a time skip of like a week or two for them but I really don't want to let me know your thoughts on it. Well, cya in the next chapter.


	9. Marcos training

_**A**__**/N For anyone who doesn't know what pell training is its how the kights in the medieval ages trained in sword combat its basically striking a wooden statue that's been embedded in the ground they even have a scoring system for thrusts to the body, shoulder, and face is counted as three points an immobilization or disarm is counted as three points thrusts to the rest of the body or wrists counted for one point strikes made with the use of the pommel counted for one point.**_

_**The**__** blind mistress**_

**Chapter 9**

**Marcos trial/stars lament**

A week has passed since the last time we have seen our teens. They haven't changed at all they've been taking it easy this past week mostly for Marco he needed to recover. Marco opens his eyes and turns his head to the left to see star she was sleeping next to him. This past week has been really good for both of them star especially her nerves have been a mess ever since the toffee incident. She needed a break just as bad as Marco did today is the day that Marco starts his training him and star need to get ready. Marco tried to shake star wake "star... Its time to get up" Marco good "umm... 5 more minutes" star responded and rolled over. *I can just get her up later* Marco got up and got dressed up in his usual attire he then grabbed his scissors and threw them in the air they shined a bright gold color Marco caught the shining ball when the glow calmed down he was holding his sword. "Star its been 5 minutes its time to get up" star groaned but got up "Marco what's the rush its a weekend" star stood up and stretched her arms. "Star today is the day I start training" stars eyes went wide "is it that time already" star grabbed her wand and tapped her head her clothes changed into the royal outfit she had worn when Marco found her "I really don't like going to royal meetings" star groaned "well I'm excited to finally train with a sword I taught myself all that I know" Marco had a fire in his eyes "well my knight lets get going" Marco grabbed stars hand and sliced a portal open and walked through it

when they stepped through they where in the throne room of the castle. "my queen I'm here for my training" Marco nealed before moon "Marco again drop the formality" moon sighed "I'm sorry moon I'm not really used to knowing a queen on a first name basis " Marco stood up rubbing the back of his head "so were do I go to start training?" Marco asked "follow me" river said standing

up from his throne Marco and star followed River through a door on the left side of the throne room. river lead then down several hallways and a couple flits of stairs. river came upon a wooden down Marco could hear several voices coming from the other side he could also hear some swords clashing the sound got him fired up Marco accidentally activated his magic self concisely.

river opened the door and the sound of swords and voices stopped. "my king why are you here" an old-looking man walked up to them. "I'm here to deliver a recruit to your regiment Jeremy" river said the man looked at star then at Marco who was clutching the sword handle in his sheath. "my king he's just a kid, I can't let a weak kid join the royal knights" *oh no* star thought when the man said this Marcos magic got suffocatingly thick "please sir refrain from calling me weak listen old man I bet I can take down your entire army if I wanted to" Marco said glaring at the man, the man just laughed at Marcos claim. "Marco calm down your getting worked up" star grabbed on both of his hands and put them on her cheeks Marco calmed down a little "thanks star I need that I really didn't want to kill this guy" the man laughed even harder when Marco said this *just shut up old man I could kill you in an instant* Marco thought to himself "sir Jeremy ill have you know I've spent 32 years in the never zone I've commanded arms and I even earned my pair of scissors" Marco unsheathed his sword and held it out. the man was intrigued my Marco's claim "so boy where you from?"Jeremy asked "I'm from earth you got a problem, I'm human" Marco fiddled with his sword a little.

Jeremy's eyes widened "wait your human?" "yes i am" Marco just said "my king, really we can't have a weak human kid in the roya..." Jeremy words where cut off when he felt a peace of cold sharp steel on his neck "call me weak ONE MORE TIME" Marco had his sword pressed ageanest Jeremy's throat "wow kid you move fast" Jeremy was impressed at Marcos speed "but one thing you didn't account for" Jeremy quickly unsheathed his sword and his Marco with the hilt of it Marcos body poofed into smoke "one thing YOU didn't account for is" Jeremy felt something hit him in the back and he fell to the floor some of the other knights gasped "good one kid" Jeremy said picking him self of the floor Marco just smirked "but not good enough" Jeremy rushed macro and slashed at him with his broadsword Marco parried his attack but Jeremy angled his attack to where when Marco parried his attack it left him wide open Jeremy punched Marco in the face Marco was sent flying back his hoodie came up a little to show his scars all of

the knights gasped at his medals. "whats wrong guys never seen a scar before?" Marco said getting off the floor "we have but not as many as you have" Jeremy stated wanting to continue the fight. Marco wanted to continue to but "MARCO were are you" star said on the floor feeling around tears streaming down her face. "star I'm coming" Marco rushed towards star but he was hit back by a hard force "w-what?" Marco didn't know what hit him "we're not done yet kid" Jeremy stated Marco just got

mad at him Marco activated his magic his eyes burned a bright red Jeremy wasn't scared in the least. Marco rushed Jeremy and slashed at his sword. Jeremy, of course, blocked his attack *snap* Jeremy sword snapped in half. Jeremy's eyes widened at the now broken sword in his hands.

Marco just dashed past him to star "star its ok I'm here calm down I'm here" Marco helped star to her feet and pulled her into a hug. they released their embrace and when Marco looked back to Jeremy he was holding out a hand. "well sir Marco welcome to the royal knights" Jeremy smiled

at him "why now what changed your mind?" Marco was surprised of Jeremy actions "well kid you kinda broke my sword" Jeremy held up the two halves of his sword "so what are we doing today, I never really trained in sword combat before" Marco took Jeremy's hand and smiled back "you never trained before?" Jeremy was shocked to hear this *this kid just keeps surprising me* he thought

"Well first we are going to train our upper body, by swing our swords a lot" Jeremy smirked *I wonder how long the kid will last* he thought to himself. So all the knights and Marco formed a line shoulder to shoulder with Jeremy in front of them they all held their swords with two hands Jeremy started to swing his sword he raised it then slashed back down as hard as he could he stopped it before it got below his waste the others followed his example "ok, doing good everyone" Jeremy watched all his knights until his eyes fell on Marco who was doing this with ease *how long can he last?* he thought again. The knights trained like this for hours most of the knights stopped after 2 hours but Marco kept going he didn't feel tired even after 2 hours of swinging his sword which isn't light in the slightest. After a little while longer everyone stopped for the next training practice.

"Alright everyone its time for pell training," Jeremy smirked Marco kinda knew what pell training was. Every knight weighted their weapons and got a wooden sword twice their weapons. Marco's sword weighed a good 5 pounds so he had to lug around a 10-pound piece of wood. One of knights approached Marco "hey kid its nice to have a new face around here" the knight said extending a hand out "same here nice to meet you" Marco shook the knights hand "lets see what you can do kid" the knight pointed to a wooden dummy "ok so I just hit it right, how many times?" Marco approached the dummy "hit it 5 times" Jeremy said all of the knights and Jeremy made a circle around Marco and the dummy everyone was watching him "can I use magic?" Marco asked "you can use anything you like" Jeremy was kinda shocked that he could use magic but he got out of it quickly.

Marco looks over up into the stands to see star still sitting there even after all this time Marco activated his magic. Star couldn't breathe because of it she panicked a little bit "MARCO COULD YOU NOT USE YOUR MAGIC OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT!" She shouted at him "SORRY STAR" he shouted back. Marco approached the dummy with his magic active the knights just stared at him.

Marco raised his sword it was so heavy he needed to hold it with two hands Marco heard some of the knights around him laugh at him struggling to swing his sword Marco ignored them and focused on the dummy had plated armor and a 4 foot sword in its right hand much like the weapon and armor knights around him had.

Marco just scoffed he raised his sword and took 2 swings at the dummy his first strike as a slash that made a scratch on the chest plate of the armor his next attack was a stab at the head/neck the wooden sword went throw the chain mail of the armor and out the other side all the knight gasped and put a hand on their neck Marco pulled on his sword it was stuck so he pulled harder and finally it came out Marco fell to the floor he pick himself up and held his sword again Marco attack it again this time he went for the dummies side right were toffee had got him at the last second Marco poured a little bit more magic in to his attack his sword went right through the for in to the wood a good 7 inches Marco pulled his sword out and then went for the dummies arm with sword he slashed downward at the joint of elbow it went 1 inch in. Marco quickly pulled it out and when full force at the dummy wrist his sword glowed a bright red when his sword made contact with its wrist it went right through like butter the dummy's hand fell to the floor. the wood of the dummy where its hand used to be was charred black like it had been burned Marcos sword was also chared completely black.

The knights around him whispered among themselves about what they saw. Jeremy clapped his hands "good one kid you score a whopping 8 points but that was far from the highest score," Jeremy smiled at Marco and walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Marco smiled back and threw his sword down and walked over to star "Marco turn you magic off please I can't stand it" star asked before Marco could get closer to her "oh sorry" Marco turned his magic off he sat next to her "so how did you do?" She asked "we're not done yet but with the pell training I scored 8 points" Marco responded star just faced forward. Marco watch the rest of the knights do their pell training the knight that Marco talked to score 10 points. Marco looked over to star who was shacking a little every time a metal clag sound off Marco scooted closer to her and put an arm around her "m-Marco what are you doing" star blushed "you don't like the sound of swords do you?" Marco asked "n-no I don't, it's loud and unpredictable it scares me" star scooted closer to him when another crash happened they stayed like this until every knight was done. "Come on kid its time for the next thing" Jeremy shouted up at Marco Marco shot up and ran down to the others.

"What's next guys" Marco asked "well kid next is sparing" Jeremy smirked "well everyone who wants to take on our new recruit" Jeremy said loudly most of the knights stayed quite some were excited to try and take him on the knight he had talked to before was one of the ladder. Jeremy pointed to this knight "how about our best knight other than myself take him on" Jeremy's smirk grow wider. "O-of course commander id love to!" The knight approached the two Marco gulped a little but his blood was also flowing faster. "Well kid consider this your insinuation." The knight said grabbing a wooden sword from a sword rack all the other knights smirked as well. "Umm, where's my weapon?" Marco asked "you don't get one" Jeremy laughed "how is that fair" Marco yelped ask the knight swung at him "it's not meant to be fare for you," the knight said Marco dodged. Star heard what was going on and turned to her dad "umm dad isn't this unhonory Especially for knights?" She asked river thought she was worried for Marco "well star candy its the knights insinuation its what they do to all the knights don't worry they are only going to ruff him up a little" river reassured his daughter "oh I know Marcos going to be fine but I'm worried about that knight" she said

Marco dodged and weaved around the knights strikes "I'm trying to say how is this fair for you" he shouted his mouth curled up into a wide smile "no more restraints" the knight hear even though all the knights were shouting and laughing. The knight heard laughing it was more distinct than the others. "Well best royal knight good luck, on surviving," the voice said. *don't go overboard, Marco* Marco heard stars thoughts "don't worry star ill just ruff them up a little no killing hahaha," Marco said to her.

The knight looked at where Marco was standing but he was gone the knight was hit hard in the back. They look where they had gotten hit Marco had a foot planted in their back. Fire was coming off his shoe he just had the widest smile plastered on his face the knight was sent flying they picked themselves up off the floor "h-how?" They asked "you got ride of my filter, shouldn't have done that hahaha" Marco just smiled his mouth unmoving. The knight was scared "can someone help me out here we need to teach this kid a lesson" they shouted.

Star couldn't breathe Marco's magic was as thick as fog she feel it swarming around her no the entire room was filled to the brim with it Marco could Sence that star was having difficulty breathing so he made a sphere of clear air around her. Marco continued to laugh at the knights his mouth unmoving. Jeremy had to admit Marco scared him he wasn't expecting Marco's personality to do a complete 180. Some of the knights joined in on the fight which didn't make a difference Marco was still completely overwhelming them. He shot magic bullets by the hundreds and even tour the ground to peaces.

He ruffed up the knights pretty good even Jeremy joined in the fight he was doing the best out of all of them to dodge his attacks or he would just cut through them. Marco was going to continue but he sensed star was not in the sphere on air he made for her he felt a pair of hands come up under his arms and rub his chest "Marco that's enough you can stop" star whispered in Marcos ear which he obliged he turned around and picked up star and floated down to the ground shutting off his magic the room was full of smoke Marco just waved his hand and the smoke instantly cleared. The knights were shaking some were on the ground Jeremy was still standing so was the original knight he was fighting.

The smoke cleared and Marco had star in his arms smiling "now you guys see why I said this was unfair." Marco laughed Jeremy just had his eyes wide open the knight's helmet was cracked open to reveal the fact that they were a girl she had her hair up in a ponytail it was bright pink her skin was tan. "Well kid wasn't expecting that," Jeremy said, "no kidding" the knight agreed. Marco carried star over to the nearest seat. "Wait here ill fix this, sorry but I got to use magic" Marco apologized before hand. Star understood Marco activated his magic and flew up a little he shot magic into the ground it turned a bright red it was merging back together to its original state.

Marco flew back to were star was and deactivated his magic he pick star back up and walked over to the knights "Marco I can walk you know" star scolded him "I know, I just want to show them I'm your one and only protector you don't need anyone else" he smiled at her star blushed her face was a bright pink "sorry about that guys I kinda have a couple of triggers that you kinda pushed so please don't do that EVER again" Marco said still holding star in his arms.

"Also if any of you touch the princess your dead, got me I will personally hunt you down and cut off all your limbs, got it," Marco said threatening them all the knights just nodded. Marco walked over to the girl knight and Jeremy "hey I didn't catch you name" he asked the knight "its Madison your Marco right?" Madison responded "yeah I am, nice to finally know your name" Marco smiled at her he sat star down on her feet and took her hand "I am the princess's personal guard I'm also hers" Marco winked as he said the last bit. "Marco your not mine more like we are very close" star said not letting Madison get the wrong idea Marco just keep winking.

Madison laughed a little *I've been wondering what they were all about* she thought. "Jeremy" Marco stated reaching a hand out to Jeremy "this was fun when is the next training session?" He asked Jeremy took his hand "its tomorrow kid the only rest days are on the weekends and Wednesday." Jeremy laughed "I think I got some special training already cooked up for you" Jeremy smiled "I'm looking forward to it" Marco said "that's it for today sir" Marco said smirking at Jeremy "yes it is most of the knights need to rest after what you did" Jeremy was a little irritated at Marco "oh wait I can fix that" Marco said he pulled star close to him he whispered in her ear "I'm going to use magic ok?" Star whispered back "ok" Marco activated his magic he blasted the knights with a beam the knights were healed their energy restored.

"That's a really useful spell Marco we could use that all the time" Jeremy said "well actually I can't use it all the time it really tires me out, speaking of which I'm really surprised that I'm still conscious" as if on cue Marco felt really tired all at once *and there we go* his magic has run out he fell back to the ground with a hard thump. Star heard him hit the ground "sigh Marco how many times have I told you to got go overboard" she walked over to were she heard him fall and knelt down he was out cold *oh my sweet and lovely Marco please stop doing this to yourself if not for your sake do it for mine* she thought as she put a hand under his hoodie rubbing his scares it was one of her favorite things to do "princess star, princess" someone called to her this broke her out of her trance. "Y-yes what is it" she said "your mother is calling for you," the person said "ugh mother" star wasn't too thrilled "tell her ill be right thereafter Marco wakes up" she stated "right away" the person ran off. Star went back to feeling Marcos scares smiling to herself humming a tune. *here we are after everything we went through finally we can have some peace* the past week had been perfect for her no fighting no magic usage just living out their lives like normal teens star was thankful for everything the boy in front of her gave her she brought her hand up to his hair.

After a good 15 minutes, Marco finally woke up star have moved him to a nearby bench. "S-star that you?" Marco was laying down with his head on something soft. "Yeah it's me, lesson mom called for me so we need to go," star said Marco got up. Confused he look back at where he was laying he was resting his head on stars lap *man I'm going to miss these times* Marco thought. "Well let's get going don't want to keep the queen waiting" Marco stood up and when over to where he left his sword after get recovered his weapon he grabbed stars hand they both went to the throne room as they entered moon was in her usual spot the biggest throne. "We are here mom, what did you need" star was the first one to speak "star finally your here" moon sighed a breath of relief "ok star here's what is going on and this is why I called you here" moon stopped talking for a second Marco thought she was trying to think about what she was going to say next.

Chapter 9 END

A/N sorry everyone for the delay on this chapter upload school has been getting a lot harder along with an abundance of projects that are due this week I'm trying to focus on keeping my grades up. Cya in the next chapter.


	10. making plans

**a/n thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this its been a really fun thing to write but don't worry this is not the last chapter I'm just thanking everyone for the support there's still plenty more to come**

**Chapter 10**

**Finally :) here we are**

We start the chapter with Marco and a star standing in front of Moon were we left off. "Star as you know toffee is still on the loose" moon started with. "Yes we know, that's why Marco is training so he can delete that fiend." Star responded "yes right sweety, That's why I want you to stay here" moon quickly stated nervously rubbing her arm "b-but mom why" star was not happy about this "sweety hear me out, a long time ago our kingdom was at war with the monsters, toffee was their leader" moon stated sighing star calmed down a little when Marco squeezed Her hand "and I was just a little girl when I come queen toffee was the one who killed my mother" moon continued. "I became queen and had to immediately put an end to this war, so I went to an old friend" moon put her hands together smiling a little she gripped the gloves on her hands taking them off her hands were a dark purple color Marco and star could sense the dark magic seeping off of them. "This is what happened I thought I killed him but he lived" moons smile disappeared at the mention of what was at hand "frankly I don't think Marco can protect you from him he's too powerful" moon stated trying not to offend Marco in any way but Marco was livid hearing her say this made his blood boil but he suppressed this it would be bad if he attacked the queen but this didn't mean he didn't defend himself.

"Moon no offense but your wrong, I can protect star" Marco blurted out star was surprised by Marcos confidence when addressing a queen "Marco lets be real you can't, you died last time you fought toffee" moon responded "I died because I couldn't use my magic I lasted a good 10 minutes without it, how long could your best knight go against him?" Marco asked "I have to admit that is an impressive feat our best knight would be instantly killed by him" moon responded "but Marco star would be much safer here in the castle" she said "how would staying locked up here be safer, didn't you send her to earth because it wasn't safe here?" Marco stated "y-yes we did but now there is a greater danger out there" moon said

"Another thing stop treating star likes she's useless, just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't do anything honestly she is one of the strongest people I know" Marco yelled at moon who got very angry when he said this "don't use that tone with me young man" moon roared "with all due respect my ''queen'' I can take whatever tone I want" Marco stuck his tongue out at moon. "Young man you can't protect her as much as I can" Moon was furious. "My queen just trust me on this next time toffee is dead ill make sure of that I swear on mine and stars lives" Marco squeezed her hand when he said this "Marco Diez my daughter's life is something you can't swear on" moon said.

"Mom I'm fine with it, and Marco can protect me, his magic is off the charts I can't even breath when he uses it." Star pleaded moon sighed she was still mad but was slowly calming down. "Star ultimately it's your decision," she said. Star faces Marco who in return grabs both of her hands. "Mom I-I don't know what to do or which one is the right decision but all I know is that I trust Marco, I chose Marco I'm staying with him." Star began to tear up a little which Marco wiped away these tears. "My queen I will defend star with my life" Marco said "I know you will sir Marco, that's what I'm worried about" she responded saying the last bit quieter so they couldn't hear her "Star let me give you a bit of advice" moon got up and walked over to the two she pulled star to the side "sorry Marco but I need to talk to her in private" moon pulled star closer and whispered in her ear "try not to give me a grandchild will ya" moon giggled a little stars face intently when bright red "MOM!" she shouted Marco hear this and was by her side in a second "star are you ok?" He asked moon spoke "sir Marco as your first and last duty as a knight is to protect star make sure she is protected no-one but you can lay a hand on her" moon smiled and giggled Marco knelt in front of her "of course my queen" Marco stood up.

"Let's go star" Marco took his sword and made a portal. He took stars hand "bye mom" "bye moon," Marco and star said as they went through the portal. They were now in their room "star can you teach me some magic?" He asked her star was surprised that he asked her of all people to teach him. "B-but why me why not Glosorick?" She asked "well star for one thing I trust you plus Glossaryck can be a bit of a harsh teacher, he's the one who left me in the neverzone" Marco rubbed his right arm. "And I think I'm using my magic wrong, I don't think it should leave my body like that." Star just gripped her wand tighter. "M-Marco" star hugged him "I-I'm scared please don't d-die again I don't think I can take it." Star started to cry into his hoodie Marco wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

"Star trust me I'm not going to die again, I just need to get stronger so I can protect you" star gripped the back of his hoodie almost tearing it. "MARCO NO ONE ASKED YOU TO PROTECT ME" star shouted at him. "Of course no one did I did it my on my own" Marco just stood there "Marco I-I just don't want to lose you again" star continued to cry in his hoodie. Marco just her get this all out "I'm sorry if you think I'm just protecting you because your weak or just because your blind, really I'm doing this because I want to w-we'll mostly because I lo..." Marcos mom came into the room cutting him off. "Star, Marco dinners ready," she said she then saw Marco looking at her and star hugging him crying "o-oh is this a bad time?" she closed the door. "That was awkward huh" Marco put his hand on the back of his head. "Y-yeah it was" star laughed a little wiping tears away. At that instant, both of their tummies roared "let's go eat star" Marco grabbed star and helped her downstairs to eat that night they had homemade taco sounds about right.

All through dinner star was quiet clingy towards Marco "so Marco how was training?" His mom asked "well at first I got laughed at but I quickly showed them that I'm not one to be laughed at" Marco smirked and scoffed a little "I'm glad it went so well" Angie said "I feel the same way dear" his father added. Marco glanced at the girl next to him she was quietly eating her food he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "how are you holding up?" He asked Marco's voice made her jump a little she wasn't expecting his voice to be so close "I'm hanging in there" she whispered back. "Well that's good," he said out loud going back to his original place. "Mr and miss Diez?" Star asked "star no need to be so formal just use our first names" Angie blushed "I'm sorry, but you've been really nice to me even when my family basically abandoned me you took me in, I can't thank you enough" star said facing towards both of them "I'm really worried about Marco and his safety I-I can't lose him again" star began to cry a little as she spoke Marco got up and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her "a-and I'm just worried he's going to die again" she sobbed into Marcos hoodie "star I'm going to be fine, trust me I'm going to erase that fiend toffee" Marco said with confidence practically shooting off him. "Star sweety I-I didn't realize this was worrying you, your nerves must be a mess, but I have confidence in my son one thing he all ways does is keep his promises no matter what if he says he's going to do something he's going to do it. You can trust him on that" she praised her son. "T-thanks mom" Marco blushed at the sudden praise star could feel the shift in Marcos attitude she keep this in mind for later use "if you say so ill trust you ill put my full confidence in you" star turned her head up towards Marco she felt him shack a little.

Marco wiped her tears away "thank you star it makes me feel ok about all of this if you're on board with it." Marco smiled "well if you guys don't mind we're going to turn in for the night we have school tomorrow" Marco started towards the stairs with star in toe "Marco" his dad stopped them "yeah dad?" Marco asked turning to look back but felt something wrap around him "please keep this promise if your going to keep any at all" his dad was hugging him "promise that you'll come back to us please" his dads voice was scratchy "I promise" Marco wrapped his arms around his dad they stayed like this for another minute until they both let go.

Marco and star headed upstairs to their room when they got in the room Marco closed the door and slid down it to the floor. "Marco? You ok" star knelt towards him she put her hands on his face she felt a sudden wetness on her fingertips "I'm fine star, I'm just scared" Marco finally admitted it, he felt every fiber of his being shack when he thought of fighting toffee again magic or no magic its not going to be easy. Star felt Marcos arms wrap around her waist he pulled her close to him "star I'm worried about losing you, I know you can protect yourself don't misunderstand me but I just feel like I should protect you, is that wrong?" Marco continued to cry making stars shoulder wet. Star didn't say anything she let him get all of this out of his system she wrapped her arms around his head letting him know that she was there. Eventually, star felt Marco fall silent "Marco?" She asked and resaved no answer. He fell asleep star could hear his breath she unwrapped herself from his arms and picked him up laying him on their bed. *why do we share a bed, it's only because there isn't another bed in house, right?* she thought sitting on the bed rubbing her hand through his hair a small blushing glowing across her face. Eventually she got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. *what are we going to do when we fight toffee again we need to have a plan I want to be useful this time I want to fight with him by his side* she kept trying to think of a plan to fight toffee she was so focused on this she absent-mindedly finished her shower and walked back to her room changed and climbed in to bed. *all of the plans I run through my head don't seem like they would work* star tossed and turned throughout the night she didn't sleep that night. Marco woke up halfway through the night because of star's constant thrashing about he just wrapped his arms around her *must be having a nightmare* star calmed down and stopped moving.

The next morning was a normal one star and Marco both ate their breakfast in complete silence after that they when to school the temperature was starting to drop even more it was getting colder. Star wore one of Marcos hoodies over her usual outfit Marco wore the usual red and blue sleeved hoodie nothing special. When that got to school they did their usual routine of going to breakfast to talk with friends they then would head to their first period before the bell rang.

The teacher for their first period wasn't there so they had a free period star lend over towards Marco and whispered "Marco" Marco responded, "yeah star?" "Well you asked me to train you in magic remember, and well it looks like we have some free time so" star said Marco shifted in his seat "but star this isn't really the best place to do this, you know with all the people around I could kill someone" Marco subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, Marco we are only going to do some meditation no spell casting" star giggled. "Oh" Marco laughed nervously. "Well, how should we start?" He asked "well you said yesterday you thought you where using your magic wrong but actually nothing is wrong with it" star started "but I can teach you on how to cover up all the magic you exert you know so I don't have to suffocate every time you use magic" star smiled Marco just moved his seat to face hers "ok so how do I do that?" He asked staring at her she was still facing in the direction of where he was previously sitting

"star I'm in front of you now" he said she moved her head to face him "oh sorry I didn't notice you moved, anyway lets get started" she began "first you going to want to activate your magic" Marco did as instructed his magic was now active it filled the room like water Marcos emotions were all over the place at first he felt happy at the familiar feeling then he felt mad at himself that even with all this power he couldn't do anything to protect star then he felt sad that he even had to protect her. His magic started to swirl around like a tycoon. "Marco calm down you're letting your emotions overcome you" star shouted trying to get through to him. Marco breathed in ... and ... out he repeated his breathing exercise until he calmed down. "A-alright I'm calm" Marco had tears and sweat falling down his face "ok next you want to try and collect your magic what's that word Glossaryck used? Oh yeah, you need to condense your magic" star smiled at him letting him know she was ok "alright let me try" Marco closed his eyes and made sweeping motions with his hands to end it he brought his hand together "did I do it?" Marco opened his eyes again star was just smiling "yes you did good job" her smile had grown wider. "Finally I can use my magic without hindering anyone around me" Marco smiled as well "umm" the substitute teacher and several students were staring at them "oh sorry everyone" Marco nervously said "ok?" The teacher was confused. "Ok Marco next for your magic training is to gain more stamina with it" star said as they both walked to there second period "how do I do that?" He asked "all you need to do is to continually activate and deactivate your magic" star demonstrated by doing as she said. "Oh ok but isn't that kinda dangerous?" Marco was kinda worried "maybe I did it and I'm fine" she smiled and giggled a little "well if you say so" Marco start the exercise on and off and on and off as he did this star did the same she needed to train as well secretly she wanted to try and catch up to Marco "um star why are you doing it to?" Marco asked not stopping "well I figured if just in case it wasn't safe your not the only one who would get hurt" she quickly made an excuse "star that not a good idea if I somehow do end up hurt I'm kinda counting on you to watch out for toffee if we both got hurt then that would make us prime targets" Marco explained *dang he's right but I can't let him know I want to train as well, I'm exposed to be the teacher here* "yeah your right" star stopped doing the exercise.

Both of them entered their second class of the day history one of Marco's favorite subjects "ok everyone today we will be discussing the civil war and the impact it made on the modern government today" the teacher began their lesson Marco and star sat next to each other near the front. Halfway through the lesson, Marco started to feel tired but just thought it was because of waking up in the middle of the night but a few minutes later that tired feeling turned into pain before he could do or say anything he passed out. His last thought was *crap sorry star I'm going to take a nap* he laid his head down and didn't move again the teacher noticed Marco ''sleeping'' and addressed it "Marco could you answer this question" the teacher had asked the class a question but no one answered it so she had to call on someone Marco didn't raise his head. "MARCO" the teacher yelled "Marco?" Star asked confused to why the teacher was yelling at him she put a hand on him and tried to shack him awake he didn't react to her touch "umm teacher I don't think he's ok" star said getting up from her chair and standing in front of his desk she raised his head up Marcos eyes where wide open but the pupils where completely gone they were replaced by complete whiteness "yep he's out cold".

When Marco came to he opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. "Where am I?" He asked mostly to himself but someone responded "you're in the nurse's office" a lady at a desk in the back of the room responded to his question. "W-where's star" Marco was worried "are you talking about the girl who carried you in here?" The nurse said "yeah where is she?" Marco was getting worried now *stars all alone what of toffee attacks* "she went back to class after bring you here" she answered "what time is it, and what period are we in?" He needed to find star "well its 2:00 and your exposed to be in your last period" she answered "ok thanks ill be going now" Marco got up and left the office *got to find star* he thought as he walked to his last class of the day he knocked on the door and waited. After a couple seconds the teacher opened the door "oh Marco your back, star said you were at the nurse" the teacher said "yeah I'm fine now" Marco said as he walked in the first thing he did was look for star he found her sitting in her usual seat "hey star I'm back" he said as he sat down in the desk beside her "you ok?" She asked, "yeah I think I'm fine what happened?" "You uh passed out from magic exhaustion" star nervously laughed rubbing the back of her head "star you said it was safe to do" Marco was teasing her by trying to sound mad "yeah it is its natural to pass out during that kind of training" star puffed out her cheeks "why didn't you tell me that" Marco was getting actually mad now "I'm sorry Marco I didn't really think about it at the time" star laughed nervously. Marco tried calm down *classic star* he thought and smiled. "That's ok star sorry I kinda lost my cool there" Marco smiled trying to let her know he was calm "it's fine Marco it's natural I just didn't expect you of all people to get mad like that" star smiled back. Marco and star sat through the rest of that class talking to each other not listening to the teacher not that they were trying to teach anything.

The bell rang and the school flooded out. Marco and star walked home "the next training exercise deals with your projectiles" star was walking two steps in front of Marco. "Ok, so it has to deal with my accuracy, right?" Marco followed close behind. "Not exactly it has to deal with the strength of them and how fast you can cast them" star continued "oh that makes more sense than what I was thinking" Marco confessed sighing * I have some questions for Glosorick when we get home, I need to know how I'm going to defeat toffee if my magic did nothing last time I also need to read the book of spells* Marco made a mental note to do that after star went to bed. "Did you get that Marco?" Star stopped walking and turned back to face him "no sorry what did you say I was spacing out" Marco made up an excuse *classic Marco* star thought "I was saying why not try to see how fast you can cast a spell?" Star repeated Marco did as she asked he activated his magic but stopped for a second "what should I cast?" Marco thought out loud. "Did Glossaryck not show you any projectile spells when you were in the neverzone?" Star asked Marco thought about his time in the neverzone back to the first time he went there then it clicked "oh yeah he showed me how to make magic floating swords" Marco said as he snapped his fingers a red sword pop into existence "oh cool, now try throwing it and casting another" star said she demonstrated by quickly casting a narwhal blast shooting it off then casting another in quick succession. "Ok let me try" Marco tried the same thing star did almost mirroring it perfectly "so I think I have that part down, what's next?" Marco looked at Star who was thinking "umm I don't know how to say this but umm that's all I got" star nervously rubbed her left arm "is that it?" Marco asked "yeah it is, well you could always read the book of spells" star calmed down hearing Marco wasn't mad "well we now need to talk about plans" star grabbed Marcos hand and they started walking again "plans for what?" Marco asked leading the two home "plans on how to fight toffee of course" star smiled after saying this "I'm going to fight this time so I can be useful" when hearing this Marco felt a shiver go down his spine "that's sound like a great idea star" Marco tried to sound excited.

They continued to walk home all day talking about plans to beat toffee.

**Chapter 10 END**


	11. Preparation for something big

Guest- Thank you for your fed back I was thinking the same thing actually I would love for star to see Marco for the first time and how emotional that would be.

Xzbro- thank you its good to know that someone likes my story I've been sick for the last couole days and had to go back to school today your comment really made my day so enjoy the chapter and have a nice day.

_**A/N: Ok Listen I might have made a little mistake on my math for the neverzone by saying Marco had the mental age of a 40-year-old lol haha actually he has the mental age of a 48-year-old so, I'm dumb sorry for everyone who noticed this before me from this chapter on ill be fixing this mistake also my updates are pretty sporadic so I'm adding a schedule for them every week on Saturday will be a new upload enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 11 **

**Preparation for something big.**

Resting in a bed a dark figured laided tossing and turning. The room was completely black except a couple of candles placed on a desk near the wall. The figure finally stopped and sat up "ugh" toffee got up of the bed and stood up he was completely fine no injuries nothing he was fine. "That kids going to pay for what he's done" toffee went to the door on the other side of the room and opened it. Inside the next room was a table and on it seemed to be a map it had tiny red and blue flags placed all around it. Toffee picked up a red flag and put it on the map. "Well, kid lets see how you like this" toffee thought out loud. "My lord I've returned" lox came in the room through a portal "lox what did you find" toffee turned to look at lox "well sir I found what we were looking for" lox dug in to his cloak and pulled out a bottle inside was a golden liquid "this is good all steps of my plan are almost complete" toffee turned back to the map now more illuminated it was a map of all the kingdoms mewni and in the center of it was butterfly castle circled in red ink. "Almost ready for the attack" toffee smiled a little but quickly hid it he turned and left the room he opened another door leading to a long hallway with many doors toffee came to a large door at the end of the hallway in the room was a bell he picked it up and rang it suddenly a huge rumble started and in almost no time at all a large group of monsters gathered in the room. "My men it is almost time to lay siege on butterfly kingdom!" Toffee shouted the monsters all respond with a shout "good to see everyone is ready" toffee smirked at all his men "now here's the plan" toffee began

Star was in bed sleeping soundly the room was quiet except a light was turned on sitting at the desk sat Marco in front of him was the book of spells it was open to a page in the middle "why would the table of contents be in the center?" Marco whispered to himself what he was looking for? He didn't really know himself but he needed to find a way to kill toffee "glosorick?" Marco whispered into the book "Marco it's the middle of the night what are you doing up?" The blue man still in his pajamas rose from the book Marco closed the book and carried it to the closet going inside sitting on the floor and opened the book once more "sorry about that I didn't want to wake star" Marco apologized to the blue man "your fine but what do you want its late" glosorick was kind of annoyed. "Well I need to find a way to kill toffee I figured you would know how I also need to know where he is" Marco explained "well to kill toffee you need to visit the queens of old, as to where he is" glosorick rubbed his hands together his eyes then widened "he's in another dimension" glosorick answered the boys question not really giving him a straight answer. *visit the queens of old? What does that mean?* Marco thought to himself "well do you know of anyway star could help in this fight?" Marco asked "well Marco I do think she could help but I don't know how" glosorick pondered for a moment. "Thank you glosorick for the information" Marco thanked him "no problem but next time please don't ask me so late" glosorick yawned going back into the book but before he closed it he said "good luck" and the book closed. Marco picked it up and sat it back on the desk were it previously laid. He then changed into his pajamas and went to bed. "Where have you been Marco?" Star woke up when Marco got in bed "I was reading the spellbook" Marco quickly said "sorry I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep" Marco apologized. "Well ok" star scooted closer to Marco and went back to sleep Marco following soon after.

The following day was the same they went to school trained a little and went home "star umm I need to go somewhere ill be back ok?" Marco asked star who was laying on the bed swinging her legs as she listened to music "ok be sure to be back quickly for dinner" star replied as another song came on "oh this is my favorite" star began to sing along. Marco pulled out his scissors and cut open a portal he walked through and came in front of the king and queen "hello moon hello river" Marco smiled walking towards them "hello Marco what brings you here where's star?" Moon greeted him back "oh I left her at home, I just need some answers" Marco's smile disappeared "well we will help you find them in any way we can" moon sensed the shift in Marco's stance "well umm about that I need to see the queens of old do you know what that is?" Marco asked nervously rubbing his arm "the q-queens of old, Marco who told you about that?" Moon was surprised by his request "well glosorick was the one who told me, I asked him if he know a way to kill toffee and he told me to go and see the queens of old" Marco was sweating bullets at this point "of course glosorick was the one but I'm sorry Marco only queens and future queens can see the queens of old" moon sighed frustrated she couldn't help him more "well my lege I think Marco could see them" glosorick came out of Marcos hoodie pocket "G-glosorick how did you get in there" glosorick scared Marco "don't worry about that right now, my lege I believe that Marco could see them he needs to see them." Glosorick stated "glosorick do you really want to take that risk" moon asked "I'm fully aware of the risk my lege I'm willing to take responsibility if anything happens" glosorick replied "wait what risk"Marco was worried "umm well there is a possibility that you die" moon coughed into her hand "d-die like I did before?" Marco nervously asked "well not exactly you would die for good this time curse or not" glosorick answered, "but are you sure I will find the thing I need to kill toffee?" Marco asked "I'm positive that you will" glosorick told the boy "well if I can protect star I'm willing to take that risk" Marco had determination lighting in his eyes "well that's one way to put it"moon giggled a little "so how do I see them?" Marco asked "well just follow me" moon got up and walked to a side door Marco and glosorick followed. They walked through a hall that led to a door "here we are" moon stopped in front of the door. "So what now?"Marco asked "go on and open the door," glosorick said Marco stepped towards the door each step felt heavy as he got closer he felt a strange emotion in him.

Marco reached the door and turned the handle and swung the door open when the door was fully open Marco felt a wave of strong magic blast from the room if he had not activated his magic he probably would have been knocked to the floor "holy crap that's strong" Marco shouted "so what now?" he asked "just go through the door kid" moon and glosorick shouted at the same time "ok here goes nothing" Marco used his magic to strengthen his legs and pushed his way in to the room when he set his last foot in the room the door closed behind him leaving him in complete darkness.

Soon after the room lit up a little Marco looked around the room as in the shape of a circle on each wall was a picture of a lady each doing something different one with a fan, one with a monster, one with a sword, one with a cup, and one with a dress, the last one is the one that catches Marcos eye the most the girl in the picture looks the youngest out of all of them. Marco started to approach the picture but a light from above shown down when he took a step forward voice then started to speak "welcome young one" one said "yes welcome your highness" another said "its good to know the butterfly blood has yet to give out" then another said "we the past queens of mewni would like to welcome you future queen to your training" the light then shown brighter the magic laisted on it was intense Marco would have been crushed if not for his magic soon Marco couldn't see anything just whiteness it soon subsided "welcome future queen of mewni" a voice said before Marcos vision cleared Marcos vision came back an in front of him kneeled 5 lady's all dressed in royal clothing "so your highness tell us you name" they all rose their heads in unison their eyes then widened when they fell on Marco "umm hello I guess" Marco sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh umm h-hello there boy we d-didn't expect a boy." The one on the right said "w-well umm I'm here for answers" Marco started. "Answers for what?" The one on the left said "a monster named toffee is threatening the butterfly kingdom" Marco started "do you mind if we sit down, its a long story" Marco asked the one in the middle responded "of course" they spun magic around and 6 chairs appeared they all sat down.

"well lets start with our current princess, star butterfly" Marco used his magic the best he could to project an image of star "as you can probably tell she is blind" Marco added they all gasped at this "when she was very young she was attacked by someone and got hurt but luckily she got away and blasted them with magic" Marco smiled at the picture of star. "That's when her parents got very strict with rules not letting star do much outside the castle, in the end, they decided to send her to earth my home dimension" Marco turned and looked at the 5 to see if they were following along. They were mostly. "She lived with me and my parents for awhile, then one day we went for a walk in the park, we were attacked by a tall man named lox" Marco projected lox "I fought him the to the best of my abilitys" Marco quickly projected his battle with lox "thats when I got my magic, I beat him thankfully, the next day Glosorick took me to the neverzone he tryed to train me in magic, he left me there for 40 years and I earned my scissors" Marco shed a couple of tears "I earned most of scars there" Marco lifted his hoodie up showing all his scars the women gasped "star then went through mewberty, after that was when toffee showed up, he had an anti magic barrier I fought him but in the end I was killed" Marco stopped for a second *man that's very weird to say* "a curse that was put on my scissors revived me and I thought I killed toffee, but apparently not" Marco stopped that being the end of his story. "We suspect that toffee is planning something big" Marco turn his magic off "wow, I didn't expect so much to happen to the princess" the one in the middle right said "I know right I wish we could be left alone, I'm tired of fighting" Marco didn't even notice he added the word we as he spoke. "That's why I need your help I need a plan to kill toffee" Marco pleaded "well how about we start by introducing our selves." The middle one said. "My name is skywynne butterfly its nice to meet you young one" the woman in the middle said "my name is Solaria butterfly" the one to her right said "the names festivia butterfly" the one the main left said "skywynne he broke the rules only future rulers are allowed in this room" the one in skywynnes left tugged at her sleeve "Crescenta, I don't think he broke the rules it is true only future rulers can enter but I'd say this boy is the future king" skywynne explained this made Marco blush "ooohhhh so that's why he's been trying to find a way to kill that guy so he can protect what's his right?" Crescenta said, "Crescenta it's rude to talk about someone when they can hear" the last one said, "my names celena by the way" they hide their face behind a fan.

"It's nice to meet you all my name is Marco I'm honored to be in the presence of so many royals" Marco kneeled realizing that these were the past queens of mewni and star grandmothers "oh stop it, boy, you're making me blush" Celena hide more of her face behind her fan. Marco stood back up. "Well I need answers," Marco said again for what felt like the millionth time "and we need questions to answer" Solaria responded, "well first question I have is how do you beat a person who can regenerate?" Marco needed to know this first "well you probably can use magic to stop it, but if you can't use magic then there's really nothing you can do" she sadly stated. "Ok next question I need to know what the extent of my magic power is," Marco said activating his magic. "Well, Marco I can help you with that" solaria said walking towards him "ok so what do I do?" He asked "first activate your magic I see you already have so next is to hold both my hands" solaria held out both her hand and Marco took then as instructed "next go full throadal with you magic go to the absolute limit of your possibilities" solaria statted already prepared for what was to come. "Wait isn't that really dangerous?" Marco asked. "Well yes but ill stop you if you go completely overboard just let everything out" solaria stated. *Just let out everything?* Marco thought "well here goes nothing" Marco increased his magic again and again. His entire figure was ingulfed with a red aura it had jagged edges like fire. The rest of the queens felt the room rise sharply in temperature some of them started to sweat a little. Marco's eyes went completely red replaced by glowing sharp eyes next thick smoke started to swarm around him completely making his figure completely unvisible. "This is the highest I've ever gone" Marco's voice was off-center it sounded like it was coming from the complete opiset direction than where he was standing. "Try to go higher" solaria responded Marco did exactly that he felt a great pain in him as he did but pushed on past it soon the pain grew "alright that's enough" solaria stated quickly sending magic into Marco practically shutting it off. Marco's entire persona fell he was now back to normal out of breath "well how was it?" He asked in between gasps "well, I don't really know how to put an explanation to any of it, a magic-user has never used their magic like that but it felt strong, magic is energy it doesn't have a temperature but somehow yours does" solaria explained "how long have you been training?" She asked "well I think its been 32 years" Marco calmly stated *man that feels weird to say.* "32 years?! H-how old are you?" Solaria was surprised by how old he was. "Well I did spend 32 years in the neverzone but I'm 16 so I have the mental age of a 48-year-old" Marco felt really weird "well Marco your magic is indescribable," solaria said with a smile. "Thank you" Marco replied.

"Now my next question is do any of you know how to find someone across dimensions?" Marco asked another question. "I think I have a spell that can help with that" celena spoke up "oh you do, can I learn it?" Marco was surprised it would be this easy to find toffee "well you can but I wouldn't want to teach it to you" Celena said "wait why not I need it to find him" Marco felt angry "well I don't fully trust you with my spells, we don't even know if what your saying is true." Celena glared at Marco "well what can I do to prove what I'm saying is true" Marco didn't have time for this "well how about I sift through your memories?" Celena stated "if that's what it takes then go ahead" Marco approached Celena and knelt in front of her she placed her hand on the top of his head and used magic to see his memories her eyes glowed white after a while tears start to fall from her eyes she then stopped "i-I'm so sorry for my rudeness I d-didn't realize you everything you've said so far has been true, I'm so sorry" Celena sobbed tears still falling "is that what it felt like to die that way?" She quietly said "I trust you fully I left the knowledge of the spell in your mind" she quickly regained her composure "thank you I think that's all I needed," Marco said, "so how do I get out of here?" He asked "well you just open the door again" skywynne said pointing to the door he previously entered through "oh thanks cya guys" Marco said his goodbyes to the past queens and opened the door to leave as he walked through the door "honestly I'm going to miss him" Crescenta said "me to" skywynne stated. Marco closed to door behind him he was back in the hallway he walked back to the throne room where he found Glosorick and moon waiting for him. "I'm back guys" Marco approached them waving his hand. "Wow you actually came back." moon was surprised "of course I did why wouldn't I?" Marco responded, "well the past queens don't really like it when someone breaks the rules like that." Moon stated "they said the same thing but skywynne said that technically I'm not breaking any rules" Marco nervously rubbed the back of his head. " and how is that?" She asked "well funny thing skywynne said I probably was a future ruler hence how I was able to get in the room in the first place" Marco nervously chuckled with a small smile on his face despite the complete deadpan face of moon and glosorick "that's a big thing to claim kid" glosorick was kinda surprised that he would claim something like this I front of the queen glosorick look at moon expecting her to be mad but instead of a look of disgust or anger was a smile "well Marco you got your answers what did you learn" she asked "w-well I learned a spell to locate toffee I learned how to beat his regeneration and I learned the extent of my magic power" Marco stated with a smiled "oh so a spell to locate him, why don't you try it out" moon asked. Marco did as she asked and tried the spell his vision went dark then next he saw toffee on a podium in front of a lot of monsters varying in shape and size. He was giving a speech, Marco could feel the dimension toffee was in his vision was dragged back to his body. Marco opened his eyes his face went white. "T-toffee oh geez we are in trouble this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Marco was physically shaking his mouth felt dry and he felt cold. "Marco what did you see?" Moon asked, "m-moon toffee is planning something big I don't know what he's planning but he has an army" at the mention of an army moon twitched a little "oh god this is bad really bad" moon panicked a little bit quickly regained her composure. "Ok ill prepare troops for war" moon quickly got to work. Marco pulled out his scissors and cut a portal back home.

"STAR" Marco screamed running through the portal star was laying on the bed and jumped up when she heard marcos voice. "M-Marco what's going on" star was scared "star this is bad really bad I know were toffee is" Marco stated in a panic "Marco what do you mean what's going on calm down" star tryed to calm marco down "star toffee has an army we don't know what hes going to use it for but he has one" Marco stated he turned his scissors into his sword and griped the handle so hard his knuckles turned white. "Something big is coming,we need to be ready" Marco sat next to star "so what are we going to do?" She asked "well your mom is already gathering her troops we might have to go to war." Marco awnsered. to say star shocked would be an under statment "w-what are WE going to do" she bluted out "well the only thing we can do in this situation we have to fight" Marco sighed as he said this "we need to go back your mom she should have a plan cooked up by now" Marco stood up and slashed a portal to mewni "come on lets go" Marco grabed stars hand and walked through the portal.

"Alright my men its almost time to invade butterfly castle" toffee shouted out to his men "is everyone armored up and ready" toffee asked his men a reseved a war cry back "good we leave in two days everyone be ready" toffee stepped of his podiom and walked back to his planing room "sir your drink is ready" lox said when toffee came in the drink had a yellow aura around it. Toffee took it and slung it down his throught "god that's awful" toffee said after he drank it "s-so how long will it take to take effect?" Lox asked "well it should be around two and half days give or take" toffee smirked a little.

Marco and star exited the portal into the throne room only river was there "hey river weres moon?" "Moon is in the planing room with all her generals" river pointed them both in the direction to the room. Marco led star to said room he opened the door to a table at the head was moon and next to her was jeremy on the wall on the left was a bunch of knights lined up Marco could recognize Madison in line with them. Moon looked up "Marco star what are you doing here?" She asked "well moon I just so happen to know a couple things about war" Marco approached the table, on it was a map of butterfly kingdom. "Well if i had to guess where toffee will attack it would be here" Marco placed a red flag on the back side of the castle "but first he will probably try to talk to you moon" Marco glanced up at moon "M-Marco how do you know this" star asked but she already knew the answer. "well ive been in is say 5 wars in the neverzone and this is how it always goes down" Marco anwsered "Marco sit down, trust us we know what we are doing" Jeremy told him marco glared at him "Jeremy pray tell how many wars have you seen?" He asked "w-well I've only seen one" he answered "ok Jeremy do you know how it feels to see friends you have just the day before sitting around a fire laughing and making jokes then today they lay dead in dirt" Marco asked "Y-yes I do" "well then you understand why I want to help with this" Marco continued to run what toffee could do through his head until "marco?" Star sat down when they entered the room she tugged on his hoodie sleeve "yeah star?" Marco looked to his right "I'm worried for you" star full on clenched marcos sleeve. "I promise you ill be careful I won't do any thing I think is to much for me" Marco gave her a pat on the head. "If you say so marco just try not to die this time,please I don't think I can take that again" star stayed silent for the rest of the planning "ok next he..."

For the next hour Marco and the rest of the generals ran through their battle plan "so ill be in the back guarding the rear, right?" Marco said not really asking a question "yes you will if anyone gets past the main army it'll be your job to take them down" a general to marcos right reminded him "alright if that's all I need to plan things for the next couple days, we are going star" Marco cut open a portal grabed star and went throught the portal. "What did you mean we need to plan things?" She asked "well we are moving for the next couple days" Marco opened his closet and pulled out a suitcase "wait what do you mean where are we moving to?" She was confused "well we're going to live in the castle for a couple days, because we don't know when toffee is going to attack" Marco began to pack his suitcase "wait I didn't agree to this" she complained *I don't want to go back and live in that place* she thought "star" marcos stopped packing and walked over to star he placed his hands on her cheeks "lission star the castle is the safest play for you no I mean us right now, toffee could be planing to bring that army here to earth, so if we stay at the castle there should be no chance that he could get to us without a fight" Marco ranted star finally understood the meaning of leaving earth "ok Marco ill trust your judgement" star sat on the bed and wait for Marco. After Marco got done packing he went and told his parents "mom dad ill be gone for the next few days ok?" Marco and star were standing on the left of the living room "were are you going hunny?" His mother answered "w-well I'm going to mewni something big came up and we need to handle it" Marco explained "well be careful ill tell the school so don't worry about that" his father answered "thank you I love you guys I guess we will be going" Marco thanked his parents and hugged them then went back up stairs. he picked up his suitcase and cut open a portal (idk if star should pack too). They stepped in to the throne room "moon we're here" Marco looked up to the throne where moon sat "oh, star Marco your back" she said "well actually we are going to stay here for a couple of days or until the threat of war is over" Marco squeezed stars hand. "Oh this is certainly good news" moon smiled knowing that her daughter was back home "well make your self at home" moon raised her arms "thanks moon, come on star can you show me around?" Marco turned to star asked "w-wait you want me a blind person to show you around" star was dumbfounded "well yeah you should know the layout plus you grew up here so you should know where everything is" Marco smiled at her "well ok I guess but its not my fault of we get lost" star giggled and playfully punched marcos arm she took his hand and led him around the castle.

The first stop on their tour was the dinning room which was huge, next was stars favrate place the garden it was full of flowers and trees in the center was a bench, after that was the laundry room apparently a knight worked in the wash which made Marco twitch for some reason, after that star brought Marco to her room. "And this is my room if I still remember the layout" star stopped in front of a wooden down with a yellow star painted on it they open the door and walk in "Wow, star this room is huge" the room had a second story and a large balcony there was a couch and a coffee table a DVD player sat firmly on the floor "yeah trust me once you live in it for a while it starts to feel small" star walked over to the couch and put on a song. "Star?" Marco sat next to her "I'm fine its just I never saw my self coming back here" she smiled "oh" Marco thought about somethings "where am I going to sleep?" He asked the most important question "well" she stood up and used magic it spun around and out popped a bed it looked like the same one in marcos room "wow i never thought about using magic like that thanks" he smiled as she sat back down "so what now?" She asked her question was answered for her when her stumic rumbled causing her face to flush "well how about we go eat" Marco teased her she playfully punched his arm "you tease, yeah lets eat" she grabbed his hand and started the treck to the dinning hall they ate corn on the cob it was good the best Marco ever had. After eatting star went back to her room while Marco went to see moon

When Marco walked in the throne room moon was on her throne while river was no where to be found "hey moon" he greeted her as he approached "hello Marco hows the move been?" Moon asked him "well its been fine no problems" he anwsered. "what are you doing here then? she asked "w-well i want to meet the troops ill be leading" marco rubbed the back of his head "oh is that all?" She looked relieved "well yeah I what to see my men" Marco confidently said "of course you can I think the platoon your leading is in barracks 4" "ok thank you" Marco started his walk to the barracks on his way he thought about what he would say *maybe i should agree them first them get forceful or I could act striked*. Eventually he made his way there. He was walking down a hallway it had many doors each with a different number it reminded Marco of a hotel "ok so there in the fourth one, one, two, three, four, I guess this is it" Marco stood in front of a wooden door that had a four on it he twisted the knob and swung open the door as he walked in he came to another set of doors at the end was one big door above it said meeting room Marco oppepted for this door he went in. On one side of the room was a small stage with a podium in front as for the rest of the room it was empty. "Ok so now just to get my men" Marco said he walked and went to every door and knocked every time a guy answered "yeah? What is it" he asked "well I'm calling a meeting" Marco responded "ok ill tell the others tell the captain we'll be there in a second" he closed the door before Marco could correct him, all the conversations went like this. After Marco had done the last door he went to the meeting room and waited for his troops to arrive.

Back with star she is walking back to her/marcos room *maybe I should practice magic or maybe I should wait for marco* she got back to her room and changed into something more comfortable she laid down on the couch and put on some music before she knew it she fell asleep.

Back with Marco after waiting for a good minute a bunch of people started to show up and stood in front of the stage talking among them selves. "Ok it's about time I start this meeting" Marco whispered to himself as he walked up to the podium standing behind it "lissen up!" Marco shouted over everyone in the room they all turned and looked at him "ok everyone lets start this meeting" he begin now our role in the..." He started to tell them the plan but got interrupted "umm where's the captain?" One of the knights asked marcos eye twitched at this comment "well sence no one would Lissen to me when gathering you here ill say it once IM YOUR CAPTION" Marco screamed the last part after he said this one knight in the back started to laugh soon all of them joined "you our caption?" One said "you must be kidding" another said. Marco was full on pissed he slammed his fist down on the podium his hand went right through it "Lissen up I'm not playing around our home is on the verge of being attack and destroyed if you want to laugh at me the one trying to protect it then you have no place in this army" Marco yelled "now if I may ask why is it you guys think this is a joke why do you think I'm not able to command you" Marco asked "w-well sir I think your to young to command a platoon we also think you only got the position by being close to the princess" the one in the back said "you come here" Marco waved his hand mostioning for said knight to come up front and they did so "now get up here" Marco commanded they got up in stage "ill give you one freebe any where you want" Marco held out his arms "w-what you want me to hit you?" This knight asked confused "yep better make it count I'm using you as an example" Marco winked "o-ok don't say I didn't wourn you" now this knight was huge at least this is what Marco thought probably the strongest here. The knight pulled their hand back cluched it in to a fist and hit Marco square in chest. He didn't even flench he smirked when he saw the look of disbelief on the knights face "welp looks like you wasted it, my turn" Marco pulled his hand back and punch the knight in the stumic it put a dent in their armor and left the knight coughing on the floor the entire room was silent "now as for star and my relationship I never asked for this position moon personally gave it to me, I'm fighting to protect star I could care less about what happens to the rest as long as she is safe I don't care I'm also fighting to protect her home even though she was miss treated its still her home, now anymore doughts?" Marco asked after ending his speach no one spoke "good, now as I was saying here's the plan" Marco started the meeting again.

After the meeting Marco dismissed them. He went to see the knight that he had punched after they was punched he had some of the knight Carry them to lie down he opened a down the room was full of bunk beds each having a foot locker in the back of the room was a infermory he walked over to see the knight who was still coughing "hello" Marco said as he approached "are you feeling any better?" He asked the knight just gave him a death glare "well ill take that as a no" Marco knelt down next to the bed "here let me help you" Marco used some of his magic to heal there wound the pain was still there but at least they stopped coughing "w-why would you do that?" They asked "well I'm not as bad as I might seem, i just felt bad for singling you out and using you as an example to the others I really didn't want to hurt you" Marco smiled a little "so whats your name commander?" They asked "I'm Marco diez" he held out his hand "and you?" He asked "well im marcel its nice to meet you" Marcel took Marco's hand. Marcel was a big man about 6'7 he's a person of color and he had a bright smile. "Its an honor to have someone as strong as you as our leader." Marcel smiled and Marco smiled back "thank you and again I'm sorry for using you, any way I'm going to leave now be ready because we could be attacked at any time I probably shouldn't have left star alone for this long well cya later" Marco walked away "cya mate" Marcel waved him good bye.

Marco hurried on his way back egire to see star he got back faster then when he left. He opened the door and walked in hearing music he quickly found the source star sleeping on the couch with music playing next to her Marco smiled at the sight. "she so beautiful" Marco blushed relising he said that out loud *well might as well move her she will be more comfortable in her bed* Marco picked her up and tucked her in. It was still to early for Marco to go to bed so he desided to Lissen to some music. After a good 5 minutes star eventually woke up "huh how long was I out" she said out loud "well I don't know you were asleep when I got here" Marco responded star just got out of bed and walked over to the couch sitting next to Marco "when did you get back?" She asked "like 5 minutes ago I think" Marco stretched out on the couch yawning "so how did it go?" She looked at him "it went well to bad I got to get a little ruff to prove my point" Marco sighed "why does no one take me seriously I mean I'm probably the strongest one here besides you and moon and probably your dad" Marco sighed again "Marco your haveing the same problem as me, no one thought I could do anything on my own so when I tryed to do something someone would either help me or laugh at me" star sighed and moved closer hugging him "and what have I told you about attacking someone just because they made you mad?" She faced her head up at him "that I shouldn't because I could get injured" Marco responded imidtilty "it good that you didn't get hurt this time but please be more careful" star sighed letting go of him "what time is it?" She asked "its just getting dark I don't know what time it is" Marco responded and spread out on the couch more yawning pretty heavily "sound like someone's tired, huh?" Star giggled when Marco when to say something but yawned instead "you should go on to bed Marco it seems your pretty tired" star smiled giggling at him "I'm fine star id like to stay up a little longer with you" he responded trying to sound cool "and I'm thankful but you had a long day you probably need to rest ill go to bed in a couple minutes don't worry about me" she quickly swatted away his poor attempt at flirting Marco yawned again this time tears starting to form "I probably should, I'm going to go get ready for bed then" Marco got up and head to the bathroom. After he got ready he went on to bed laying in the one star provided. Star stayed up a little longer though getting out the book of spells.

**Chapter 11 END**

_**A/N ending it on a chilf hanger I'm the worst my next chapter might change a lot of the story as you know it the main Canon might not make much sense now much death is coming much much sadness. Until next time cya :)**_


	12. I'm sorry, star

A/N: ok the beginning of this chapter probably should have went at the end of the last chapter

Chapter 12

I'm sorry

Star yawned a little but shook her head *now's not the time for sleep* she thought she had the book of spells in her hand walking towards the desk in her room laying it on it and opening it "ok Glossaryck I need your help" she asked the man in the book "what do you need star?" He asked floating out of the book "w-well" she started quickly gaining a blush across her face "I would like to know if there is a way for me to get my vision back?" She asked "star-like I've said before its impossible for your vision to be restored, because its something you never had, if you lost your vision because of an injury then it would be a different story, I suppose you're also going to ask how you could help in the fight, right?" The small blue man it the nail on the head but hearing him say she wouldn't be able to gain vision saddened her a little

"Yeah, that was my next question" she spoke again "well the only way I think you could help is to talk to the queens of old" Glossaryck told her the same thing he told Marco. "When should I go see them?" She asked "well anytime you would see convenient" he replied, "can I go right now?" "I guess you I can I don't see a reason you can't" star got up and headed to the queen room. She approached the door seeming to walk towards it and having no problem getting through nothing resisted her like with Marco. She swung open the door and headed inside. When she got inside she was greeted by the queens of old "hello dear I guess your the star we have been hearing so much about" Skywynne spoke "what brings you here hun" Festivia approach her star back up a little not fully trusting these voices yet "are you the queens of old?" She asked. "Yes, we are welcome future queen star, what brings you here?" Skywynne asked "well Glossaryck told me to come to you" star answered her "oh Glossaryck that blue man," Skywynne said pondering "what is it you need?" She asked "so there's this fight coming up and I want to know how I could help in it no one seems to know how I could" she started "we already know about the war going on, but about your question I think I could help you a little" Skywynne approached star and put her hand on her head

"Now I'm just going to give you a little something" she began to pour magic into star. Star could feel the magic inside her swirl around and expand she opened her eyes and instead of a glassy blue, it was a bright yellow her pupils were hourglasses spinning around "w-what's going on" star spoke this continued for a good 2 minutes. When Skywynne removed her hands the glow in star's eyes slowly went away. Soon after the glow dissipated star fell unconscious

In her sleep, she heard several different things first starting off with heavy footsteps and ragged breathing the next thing she heard was a sword being drawn followed by a clash after this she heard a scream followed by the sound of metal hitting a stone floor more footsteps then silence.

Star woke up with a jolt "what was that?" She asked, she was laying on a couch "that was a vision into the future" Skywynne stated, "ok so what does it mean?" Star asked her "I don't know" she sat next to star "well what else could help?" she asked "we have nothing more to give" Skywynne got up and disappeared "oh thanks ill be going now I guess" star got up and left she went back to her room she opened the door and when to her closet to get changed she then went to bed. During the night the vision keep playing through her mind she couldn't figure it out *maybe I should ask mom in the morning* she thought as she drifted off.

In the morning star got up and told Marco where she was going "Marco I'm gone I'm going to talk to my mom ok?" She walked towards the door "ok star cya ill be here to wait for you to get back" Marco said goodbye Star when to her mother's office a room for the queen to do her paperwork she knocked on the door "come in" she heard come from the other side. She opened the door "heya mom listen I wanted to talk to you about something" she sat in a chair in front of moon desk "oh I wanted to talk to you too Hunny" moon got up and went to the other side of the desk to kneel in front of star "what about?" Star asked "w-well I wanted to say I'm sorry" moon put a hand on to stars cheek "sorry? For what?" Star was confused by moons sudden show of affection "I wanted to say sorry for how you've been treated, for your whole life you've been mistreated ridiculed and most importantly neglected and as your mother I wanted to apologize for it" moon shed many tears as did star "mom its o-ok you did your best to protect me" star tried to defend her moms actions "NO I didn't do anything to help you!" Moon shouted "I saw what they where doing to you but I stood by and did nothing even though I'm your mother I did nothing to help you" Moon cryed in to her hands star just stroked her hair eyes full of tears "m-mom you did everything to try and help me, you keep me away from those people to try and keep me safe, you even helped me by defending me every time they insulted me" star continued to defend moons actions "no I tryed to keep you away from them because I was tired of being rediculed because of you, I kept you in a prison locked you way kept you hidden, I defended you because them insulting you was basically insulting me and that made me mad I hated them I was defending the royal name" moon stated her cryes became louder and more heavy star felt a pain in her heart like it had just shadered in to a million peaces she then knew that her mothers actions was only to benefit herself not for her it took awhile until star was able to speek again "I'm willing to forgive you but it will take me time." Star shakily spoke "of course it'll take time I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry for everything that's happened to you, the one thing I don't regret is sending you earth" moon raised her head up and looked star in the eyes "you wouldn't have met your knight in shining armor, right?" Star blushed "m-mom why would you bring Marco up right now?" Stars tears continued to fall "its because I'm really thankful to that boy he's probably the only one in your life to not make you feel useless, I admire him for that he truly is a remarkable young man, and to be honest I wouldn't mind if we became family one day" moon smiled dried tears stained her cheeks "m-mom please your embarrassing me, but thank you its good to know that you like Marco maybe you should talk to him later" star suggests, wiping her tears away "I think I will probably sometime tonight I want to personally thank him" moon stood up and patted star on the head then sat back down at her desk "now what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked "w-well" star sniffled and wiped her face again making sure no tears where on it "I can't remember I'm sure it wasn't important" star stood up " yeah if you can't remember its probably not important, is that all?" she asked "Y-yeah I'm gonna go now" star headed for the door but before she left she walked over and hugged her mom "cya mom" star and moon let go and star left

Star headed back to Marco before she entered the room she made sure that there was no evidence that she was crying she didn't want Marco to worry she entered the room he was on the couch spinning his scissors around "I'm back Marco" she walked further into the room "oh star your back" Marco sat up and looked at her for a split second "are you ok?" Marco asked sounding concerned "Y-yeah I'm fine don't worry" star tried to ease his concerns. Marco was concerned but decided to not press any further *she can tell me when she's ready* Marco just walked over and gave her a hug "if your not going to tell me then ill let it go until your ready to tell me" Marco held her tight not letting go star wrapped her hands around him and held on to him "its ok to cry" Marco whispered in her ear as the words left his mouth stars grip on his hoodie tightened almost ripping it she started to cry so hard it hurt Marco just stood there stroking her hair "shh shh j-just let it all out its ok your going to be ok" Marco shed some tear as well It hurt seeing star cry like this *when I figure out who made her this sad I swear ill kill them* he clutched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

After a while star stopped crying "I think I'm ready to talk now" she shakily said Marco picked her up and carried her out to the couch sitting her down still holding her tight "I'm listening please tell me what happened?" Marco worried that something horrible happened "w-well my m-mother just a-apologized to me" star couldn't get to words out promptly "wait what did she apologize for?" Marco asked "she said she was sorry for not being there for me when I needed it that nothing I thought she was doing to help me was to actually help me but to only help herself, I-I don't think I can t-take it, everything she's ever done for me has been a lie. I feel so empty inside m-Marco what do I do?" She asked she moved her head up to face him "I need someone to comfort me" star sniffled hugging Marco tighter Marco blushed at this "it's going to be ok star I'm here I'm not leaving you" Marco held her tighter before they knew it they feel asleep.

Marco was the first to wake up he looked out the window *how long did we sleep its already night time* star was on top of him he slid himself out from under her and head out to the garden *might as well take a good night stroll* he walked through the garden and sat on a bench.

Moon had just got done with her work she laid down her quill and wiped her arm across her forehead *what a long day* she thought as she stood up and walked towards her office door *I think I can finally talk to Marco I've thought about talking to him all day how am I going to thank him for taking care of my daughter* she thought as she walked down a hallway towards stars room she knocked on the door and waited no one answered after a while she opened the door to see star sleeping on the couch *oh Marco must be out right now he might be in the garden* she thought as she closed the door and started towards the garden she was in a hallway with several touches covering the walls all she could hear is the sound of her footsteps "hello queen butterfly" she turned around to a lizard type monster who had a gem for an eye "w-who are you?" She was scared but keep her composure "the names Rasticore madam" Rasticore bowed "what are you doing here?" She asked "well my master lox ordered me to kill you" Rasticore's mouth curled up into a grin "say goodbye moon" Rasticore draw a sword and ran at her he slashed downward moon just barely deflected the strike with her crown "so those thing aren't just to look pretty huh" Rasticore's grin widened "well your going to have to try harder than that to kill me" moon quipped back her breath was heavy "well lets see how you handle this" Rasticore disappeared from moons view before she knew it she felt a great pain in her side she look down to where she felt it and saw a sword sticking out *oh god I'm going to die* she screamed and fell to the floor blood gushing out of the wound her crown hit the ground with a huge clang "I'm sorry" she said with the last of her breath.

Queen moon butterfly was dead.

Reasticore reappeared next to her body his smile as wide as ever he just walked away into the darkness and said: "my job is done."

Marco was sitting in the quiet garden gazing up at the stars *what a beautiful night* he thought he lost track of time but after a few minutes Marco hears a scream come from close by *oh god what was that* Marco shot up and ran as fast as he could to the noise. He ran faster than he ever had before he was going so fast it hurt he almost stepped in something in the hall while running he stopped to take a look *I-it can't b-be* he thought *I-I-I don't believe it* in front of him on the ground was moons body gushing out blood "moon oh god what happened" he was by her side in an instant "your going to be fine moon your going to be fine just let me heal you!" Marco began to spine magic around where the sword was "m-Marco?" Moon quietly spoke "MOON!" Marco loom her in the eyes "I just want you to know I'm very *cough* thankful towards you *cough* you helped star when she didn't have anyone" moon coughed up blood "moon don't speak save your energy you need to live!" Marcos eyes where full of tears his face was flushed and he felt like he would wake up from this horrible dream at any moment "m-Marco listen *cough* I'm not going to make it *cough* so please tell star you have my permission to *cough* marry her *cough* go she's probably in trouble so please go save her before its too late" moon stopped breathing Marco checked for a pulse nothing.

*That bastard I'll kill him* Marco was pissed his magic soured to new heights the clouck of smoke surrounding him he blasted off towards stars room "I'm coming STAR" Marco shouted he busted open the door ripping it off it hinges star was still asleep but hovering over her was none other than the bastard himself "TOFFEE" Marco shouted at him "ILL KILL YOU" Marco rushed him in the blink of an eye he swung his sword at toffee but toffee deflected it with a sword of his own "hi kid long time no see" toffee made a smart remark Marco responded with sending a magic sword flying towards his head "shut the f*** up toffee I'm done playing your games" Marco released a large amount of magic into his sword it glowed a bright red "ok kid I get it your mad but did you really have to say something so clechi" toffee readyed his stants Marco just rushed him and slashed marcos attack was once again reflected "nice one kid you've gotten stronger" toffee spoke but before he could finish his sentence stadic cut in front of him "boss you done yet?" A voice came out for the little box on toffees side "y-yes I think I am" toffee spoke back to the box this just got Marco even more pissed he made a small sword-like Projectile and throw it are straight at the box breaking it to peaces "well kid looks like we're done here see you soon" toffee just smiled as he opened a portal and jumped through Marco ran after him but it closed before he gets to it. "Marco what's going on" star was curled up in a ball on the couch Marco was there in an instant.

Chapter 12 END

A/N Hello everyone this chapter was a doozie huh? moons now dead so doesn't that make star queen?.cya till next time.

Next chapter Sunday


	13. Its time for war

_**A/N: sorry I'm late again man I'm bad at schedules enjoy the chapter**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Its time for war**_

Star couldn't believe what she was hearing Marco was hugging her apologizing many times. She was in a daze and very confused what was Marco saying sorry for, he's done nothing wrong. Wasn't my mom exposed to talk to him. Why was toffee here why was Marco so mad at him. She started to cry "M-Marco" she cried out and latched onto Marcos hoodie "shush I'm here your ok I'm here" Marco tried comforting her "I'm sorry I'm so sorry star its going to be ok ill handle it its going to be ok" at this point Marco was trying to calm himself down *get yourself together Marco you need to stay calm for star if she knows that your freaking out then she'll know its really bad get it together* Marco tried to gather his resolve.

"M-Marco why was t-toffee here" star clung on to Marco for dear life "I-I" Marco couldn't tell her *how do I tell her if I don't tell her then she's going to hate me forever I need to tell her here and now* "s-star your moms dead" Marco said it bluntly not trying to sugarcoat it at all stars grip tightened she understood what Marco just said and the consequences that came with it. "w-was she at least happy?" She asked tears falling even faster now "maybe, she thought about your safety it was the last thing she said was for me to protect you" Marco answered her question and fell silent. "W-what, what was her last testament?" Stars grip tightened she ripped a hole in Marco's hoodie "she gave me her blessing to marry you, she also thanked me for believing in you" Marco stated moons last words star was happy and sad happy that her mom approved of Marco but sad that she wouldn't ever talk to her again "star I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough" Marco clutched his sword *if only I was faster I could have saved her* Marco felt stars hand move from his back to his head "Marco don't blame yourself its not your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault except the one who killed her" star rubbed her hand across Marco's head. Marco felt the warmth from Star it made him relaxed.

"I need to notify river" Marco stood up so did star Marco picked up star bridle style. "Sorry about this I need to keep you close there could still be someone here" Marco spoke "Marco I'm fine don't worry you can put me down" Marco did as she asked and put her down. Marco could feel stars magic rise higher than he had ever seen it before "s-star you ok?" Marco asked "I'm fine lets go tell dad" star took the lead she started to walk down that dreaded hallway he grabbed her arm "Marco what's wrong" she turned to face him "not that way, l-lets go the other way" Marco tugged star to the other direction "oh, oh we need to take the long way then, watch our backs" she told him. Marco keeps a close eye on what was behind them using magic to check behind object. They continued quickly and quietly. After what was a long walk they finally arrived the two now stood in front of the king and queens bedroom star breathed in and exhaled heavily then knocked on the door no one answered at first so she knocked again harder this time "huh who is it do you know what time it is" a voice from inside came closer to the door "what is it" river said as he opened to door. River's eyes widened when he saw star and Marco there. The first thing he noticed was stars face the dried tears and her flush face he then looked at Marco he also had dries tears staining his cheeks along with them being red "W-what happened" river instantly knew something was wrong he put a hand on stars cheek and she felt tears start to form in her eyes. "D-dad mom she's" star started but couldn't finish "w-what about your mother" Marco took a step forward "I-I'm sorry but Moon has been killed" Marco felt his insides turn *it doesn't seem real* Marco thought to himself. River was dumbfounded *how is that possible, if what they say is true then that makes star queen and right on the verge of war to* river started to cry his moonpie was dead "l-lets go and get her" river said "where is she" he asked "follow me, please watch star" Marco lead the family to where moon lay.

There they were in the hallway that Marco had found moon her body just laying there river walked up to her body and put a hand on her cheek "moonpie, I-I can't believe it" river fell silent Marco could see tears fall onto moons face star was next to approach she got down on her knees next to moons head she leaned down and kissed her on the head and said "I forgive you" she to started crying.

They stayed there like this for a long time even Marco shed some tears they each said their goodbyes until river stood up and spoke "we need to get ready, today is the day that we go to war it just got personal" river walked off "ill tell the knights to come by later" was the last thing the two of them heard him say. Marco picked up star and started to walk back to their room." let's get some sleep ok?" Marco looked down at star she was facing up at him *she's so cute, Wait now's not the time to think that* he thought "Marco mom gave you her blessing didn't she" star calmly stated "y-yes she did I don't know why we're not even dating" Marco continued there walk "w-well what if we were" star turned her head away Marco could see the faint stain of red "are you" Marco start but was stopped "Marco I-I need you to put me down" star requested Marco put her down and she walked ahead of him "a-are you ok?" He asked but received no response he quietly followed behind *come on star just tell him, it should be obvious he probably already knows, maybe he doesn't like me back maybe he is just ignoring the fact that he was given my moms blessing* she thought as she walked back to their room she opened the door and got ready for bed "Marco can you sleep with me tonight" she ask she had a faint blush on her face "of course I can star, don't worry ill stay with you were going to be ok" Marco smiled widely "I want to believe you but..." Star fell silent and walked up to Marco and grabbed his shirt "I'm scared Marco my moms dead so that makes me queen I have to run a kingdom that's going to war and the citizens aren't going to be happy about me being queen" star wasn't crying more like she felt really bad.

Marco wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head down and whispered in her ear "don't worry about it it'll work out" Marco picked her up and laid her down he laid down next to her "what would I do without you there to cheer me up?" She teased "you would probably be able to handle it on your own" Marco quipped back earning a laugh from star "yeah your right" star said while laughing "goodnight star" "yeah goodnight Marco." Star and Marco went to sleep.

In the morning Marco rose quickly he could feel it something is going happen today this was his first thought then he realized where he was he turned his head to the left and sees star next to him. He was full-on blushing now *oh right I sleep with star last night* Marco thought as he quietly got out of bed *I need to get ready I feel it something is happening today be it good or bad I need to be prepared.* he thought as he went to stars closet and changed into his hoodie and sweat pants he walked out and saw star sleeping he decided to get back into bed with her he laid next to her and shook her awake "star its time to get up" Marco beckoned her "Marco? Oh yeah good morning" she yawned and stretched her arms out. "So what are we doing today?" She got up and changed and Marco waited for her "first things first breakfast next is to fight the fight" Marco grabbed her hand and lead her to the dining room river was already there "how are you holding up dad?" Star asked as she sat down "I'm doing fine I think I'm still depressed but I'm doing a little better thanks" river smiled to show that he was ok "ok that's good" she took a bit out of her breakfast "how about you two are you kids doing ok?" He was concerned for them "were ok I think thanks to Marco I'm feeling better" star spoke "yeah I still feeling really bad for not being faster but I've realized it wasn't my fault thanks to star" Marco grabbed her hand and squeezed it "anyway I'm going to talk to my troops, ok ill see you later" Marco stood up and walked towards the barracks. "He's a good man star I approve of him" river casually said which made star turn red "thanks dad" she spoke and got back to eating.

When Marco got to the barracks he called a meeting but first he visited his friend Marcel he knocked on his door and he opened it "oh hey cap" he spoke as he opened the door all the way "call me Marco Marcel I'm going to tell you something that you shouldn't tell anyone, ok?" Marco spoke professionally Marcel took a big gulp then shakily spoke "o-ok what is it" Marcel felt the pressure of the air "Marcel the queen is dead" Marco spoke with a slight sadness in his voice. Marcel felt like he had been hit again by Marco *I can't believe it how is that possible* he started to laugh "Marcel? Are you ok?" Marco asked "that's a good one Marco I didn't take you as the joking type" Marcel kept laughing hoping Marco would join in but he just stayed silent Marcel broke down in tears "your not kidding are you? your dead serious" Marcel cried while laughing on his knees on the floor Marco approached him and slapped him "MARCEL GET YOUR SELF TOGETHER" Marco shouted "we need to stay calm this is what they want for us to freak out and cause a mass panic" Marco spoke like a real leader "y-yeah your right" Marcel picked himself up off the floor *I need to keep it together* he thought "so what now Marco?" Marco just told him to come to the meeting room and walked out.

After star got done eating she took a walk around the castle she ended up in the garden and sat on the bench taking in the fresh air "star?" Star faced towards the voice she recognized "T-Tom? What are you doing here?" She asked "I heard about your mom" he sadly spoke and held his head low "I wanted to say I'm sorry for your morning" he got closer and closer "wait how do you know about my mom?" Star asked *he couldn't possibly know about my mom* star got up and back away not trusting tom anymore "star?" Tom stopped his approach "how do you know about my mom" star asked again "I-I know because I can to visit you and while looking for you I ran into River and he told me about what happened" star calmed down when he said this. "Oh ok" she sat back down and listened to tom "I just wanted to see how your holding up" he said sympathetically "thanks tom I'm doing fine Marcos been a huge help to be honest I don't know what I'd without him" star smiled when she mentioned Marco "star you know the royals of Mewni won't like that a commoner is this close to you" tom sat next to her "yeah, I know but I don't care" this made tom a little mad "I know you don't but you need to know there will be consciences to this big ones" tom spoke with concern "I know there will be but whatever happens we will face it together" stars smile grew.

Meanwhile Marco and his troops were in the meeting room going over their battle plans their formation would be the shape of a crescent moon the same shape as Marcos cheek marks the formation would be to catch anyone who gets by the front lines "everyone get ready we will be leaving soon" Marco gets down from the podium and left the meeting room while everyone puts on their armor. He went back to talk to star. Opening the door to an empty room. *where is she?* he thought as he started to search for her. *she's probably in the garden* he walked to the garden and saw star and tom sitting on the bench *huh why is tom here* Marco quietly got closer to the pair "star why don't you come back to the underworld with me" tom asked star was visually offended and disgusted "tom you know I can't do that plus I don't even like you in that way and I can't just abandon my kingdom like that" star scooted away from tom "yeah I knew that would be your answer but I can't say I didn't try I'm just trying to keep you safe" tom slouched down "I don't need you to protect me I have Marco for that" star had a grin going across her face. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were doing ok since ... you know" tom stood up and turned around then stretched his arms up then he saw Marco crouched down behind the bench tom motioned away. "Anyway cya later star" "bye tom" tom walked away and Marco followed him. In the hall nearby "Marco you bastard" tom was the first to speak "hey now mind the language, plus the only bastard here is my sword" Marco quipped back this made tom chuckle a little "heh good one" tom got closer to tom and put a hand on his shoulder "listen, man, I just wanted to say good luck" tom quickly said this made Marco confused "wait I thought you hated me, why?" Marco smiled anyway tom just walked off and shrugged "cya mate" tom disappeared in a pillar of fire. "Ok cya I guess" Marco walked back to were star was.

"I'm back" Marco walked up to her. "I'm glad" "star can I tell you something?" Marco sat next to her closer then tom did "of course you can tell me anything" star scooted closer as well "we're going to be going out soon and fight and I wanted to say before I left that I will get vengeance" Marco put an arm around her and pulled her close "I know you will just please come back safe your all I got beside dad" star shifted her head to where it was under Marco's "I promise I'll come back" Marco picked her up and sat her down on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Star blushed at Marco's sudden affection. He then put his head in between the small wings on her back. "I'm going to miss you" Marco softly spoke "I'm going to miss you too" she gripped his hands and squeezed them "I'm sorry star" Marco apologized "what for?" She asked "well you wanted to fight with me, but I couldn't find a way for you to join me plus I doubt river will let you go out now that your the queen" Marco felt sad but happy at the same time "don't worry Marco I know you, you can handle it on your own." Star had confidence in Marco's abilities "thanks anyway for believing in me" star said, "how couldn't I?" Marco replied "you're the strongest person I know" Marco let go of star she got up off of him and sat back to where she was. "I best be going now" Marco stood up and noticed the frown on stars face and smirked "when I get back I have something to tell you" Marco got close and spoke right into her ear stars face was as red as the setting sun "w-wait what does that mean?" She asked "you'll find out" Marco quickly walked away. *that dummy what would I do without him I wonder what he wants to tell me* she smiled and put a finger to her lips *you dummy why did you do that* Marco facepalmed and walked back to the barracks.

As he walked through the doors he saw his soldiers armored and ready "CAPTION" they all shouted in unison "alright" Marco whispered "NOW WE'RE TALKING" he shouted as magic coiled around him creating a dark figure around him "ARE YOU READY?" He shouted "YES CAPTAIN" the group of knights shouted back "ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GO AND WIN THIS THING" Marco let his troops to the outside of butterfly kingdom where the rest of the army was waiting "EVERYONE INTO FORMATION" Marco barked out an order and his knights did as he said. Marco noticed near the back a tent was propped up "caption Marco your presence is requested at base" a man said next to him "ok thanks for telling me, ALRIGHT MEN ILL BE BACK STAY INFORMATION" Marco thanked the man and yelled an order as he walked towards what was home base.

He pulled the tent cover out of the way and walked in. Inside was a table with a map and around the table was the generals of Mewni "oh caption Marco welcome" Jeremy teased him about his new title which Marco just laughed at "good to see you in good spirits, Jeremy, how Madison?" Marco asked "oh she's fine she's part of the front lines like usual" Jeremy answered him "hello Marco it's nice to meet you" a man with purple hair and a small crown on his head "yes it is and you are?" Marco put out a hand and the man shook it "the names heartrude butterfly I'm Stars uncle and moons brother" heartrude smiled while Marco nervously smiled back "its nice to meet you" Marco turned his attention to the map in the center of the room "so is this the mad of the battleground?" Marco eyed the map with great intensity "yes it is I used my magic to map it out" heartrude spoke also looking at the map "so how many is on the other side?" Marco asked "seventy thousand twenty thousand more then our side" Jeremy answered him this time "so here's the plan" Marco started to form a plan it quickly end this, "the front line will try and focus the enemy's attention towards them while my team will stop anyone who gets by, ill shoot some magic towards the enemy to handle the outnumbered problem" Marco explained his plan all most everyone agreed that this plan would work except an old man in the back "what will you do if they try and flank us" he asked which to be honest Marco forgot that was a thing "if that happens ill handle it personally" Marco answered the mans question "so is everyone in agreement on this plan?" He asked and everyone nodded "ok good now let's go and get them, for princes star and the kingdom of Mewni," Marco said and ran back to his troops pumped up for the upcoming fight. *this is going to be chaotic and fun at the same time* he activated his dark cloak and brought out his sword.

**_Chapter 13 END_**

**_A/N so in this chapter at first I had Marco jump up to survey the battlefield but realized just how big the field was the entire field is so big you couldn't even see the enemy because of the curvature of the planet my friend and I calculated out how high he would have to jump and um he would have to jump 8.3 miles in the air which is close to the stratosphere and his fall back down would be so fast he would be going at the speed of sound so I decided to not do that lol anyway cya in the next chapter :)_**


	14. War

_**A/N: hello everyone enjoy the chapter I recently got a new phone my old one broke so I lost all of my rough drafts of all my chapters it not a big loss though so I'm not that sad about. Also this chapter was edited by my friend Nathan so can someone tell me if he did a good job?**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**War**_

Marco and his men waited in the back as the main force charged forward to face the monster army. In the beginning they seemed like they were doing well, some monsters got by here and there but Marcos men were able to handle it no problem. After what felt like forever, the main force suddenly had a monster get through, Marco knew they let him through for a reason *probably because he's too strong for them to take down, I guess it's up to me*. He ran forward towards the beast, however the beast saw him coming and stopped in his tracks. "Marco Diaz it's nice to meet you" the beast spoke in a deep and masculine voice. "How do you know me?" Marco asked the beast not stopping his approach "oh Toffee told everyone about you, your the one formidable foe to have the boss worried" the beast laughed. "Enough talk I don't have time for this" Marco continued his attack, he used his sword and struck at the beasts neck. "Oh, going for the killing blow out right, huh?" the beast dodged Marco's attack. After the beast dodged, Marco tried to sweep his legs as soon Marcos leg made contact with his it felt like Marco kicked a wall. Marco quickly recovered and jumped back "oh I see why the main force let you through..." Marco huffed a quick breath, the beast just laughed and rushed at Marco, he pulled out an axe and swung it down intending to cleave Marco in half. Marco caught the blow with his sword, the hit made a giant smoke cloud around the two. Marco could have sworn if it had been a normal sword it would have shattered. Marco pushed back the beasts axe and spoke, "listen friend I need you for something" he then parried with a slash towards the beasts leg. His attack connected and slashed through the beasts leg ripping through the bone. "I'm sorry, it was your only opening" Marco uddered under his breath. The beast yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell to the ground, the dust cleared and revealed Marco cauterizing the beasts leg to stop the bleeding. "Marcel help me out here" Marco called his friend, Marcel ran forward to help Marco lift the monster "what are we doing marco?" Marcel asked as he grabbed the legs while Marco grabbed his body "we're taking him in as a prisoner" Marco and Marcel carried the beast behind the line back to base. "I'll cast a spell on him to keep him asleep, have someone take him to the castle dungeon" Marco told a general as he sat the beast down and ran back to his line. When Marco got back to the front of his line, Toffee had blasted through the main force of the mewman army and came face to face with Marco. "Men let me handle his guy, when I'm done, kill any stragglers!" Marco started his walk towards the lizard. "Out of my way low lives" toffee slashed straight through the soldiers in front of him and saw Marco? "Oh, this is going to be fun, my soldiers stand down for now until I'm done, kill all that's left" Toffee shouted and started his walk towards the kid.

"Heya kid, how's the princess doing, since you know?" Toffee mockenly asked as he reached down to his side to pull out his sword only to notice that his arm was shorter than normal. He looked down and noticed his arm was gone. " Wow kid, you don't wait for anything do you?" Toffee quickly regrew his arm and pulled out his sword. "You going to talk or am I the only one here that's going to speak?" Toffee felt the pressure in the air as his breaths seemed to get heavier with every second that passed. "You bastard!" Marco finally spoke, his voice seemingly coming from nowhere, "so you can talk eh? Finally done shaking in your boots?" Toffee told Marco mockingly. "Shut up there's no need to be scared of a dead man, especially you!" Toffee laughed "kid that's the best threat I've ever heard!" Toffee was being sarcastic and continued to laugh but was cut off, literally cut off, when his entire Jaw was gone. "It's not a threat it's a promise!" Marco pointed his sword at him, he then felt his blood boil just looking at him. He thought to himself that he needed to die as soon as possible for constantly getting in his way. "Funny kid!" Toffee regrew his jaw and spoke again, "I like how you randomly just decided to protect her, you found her, and tried to care for her, so Noble of you, why is it that you protect that brat?" Toffee asked, "It wasn't just chance that I found her it was destiny! We're bound together forever so as long as I can breathe! I will forever stay by her side!" Marco was full of determination, "oh yeah I almost forgot about your little curse, the one not letting you die, well I found a way around that" Toffee spoke, as his eyes started to glow a bright yellow color "I found something interesting kid, let's test it out!" Toffee rushed Marco at speeds too fast for a normal person to see. "Shut up bastard!" Marco blocked his attack which was aimed for his side, the same place he was hit before. Marco parried Toffee's attack making Sparks fly as he flooded magic into his sword, making it glow red. "Let's see how you like this!" Marco had a wide grin across his face as he jumped up and slammed his sword into the ground. Red electricity flew off the site of impact the ground, crumbled and filled with electricity. Toffee just stood there and took it, he could feel the electricity flow through his body but healed faster than it could damage him. For Marco's next move he pulled his sword out of the ground and summoned his magic swords. They surrounded Toffee, Marco then closed his left hand into a fist and his swords quickly closed in and made toffee a pin cushion full of holes. "Nice move kid! what's next you're going to slash at me with your sword?" Toffee guessed exactly what Marco would do next. Marco slashed at Toffee's neck, severing his head off of his body. "Sorry for losing my head there!" Marco laughed. "Very funny kid but..." Toffee just picked up his head and reattached it. "You know what kid? I think it's my turn..." toffee flew towards Marco at blinding speeds, he slashed at Marco's right arm which Marco nearly dodged but was too slow. He'd get a gash on his right arm from the blow. Toffee then went for his left leg but was blocked. This went on for a while, each side nearly dodging and blocking the other side's attacks, both sides only absorbing light damage. "Ok kid you've gotten stronger, lets see how we do going all out!" Toffee's eyes glowed brighter by the second. Marco raised his magic to it's absolute limit. He could feel his body starting to shut down but ignored it. "Yeah! Let's finish this!" Marco spoke back as his voice fully distorted but his mouth didn't even move.

"This is it kid, try your best shot!" Toffee rushed forward, "I know! that's why I'm giving it my all!" Marco ran forward. The distance between the two was covered in an instant, both of them unable to be seen but almost as quickly as they disappeared they reappeared again. Marco standing in Toffee's previous spot while toffee was in what used to be Marco's. They both fell down to the ground. "W-what just happened?!" Marcel asked, Marco raised a hand and made a thumbs up. "He did it!" Marcel felt tears in his eyes.

As soon as they disappeared, Marco pulled out a short sword in his boot as he slashed his sword down at Toffee's legs while Toffee aimed for Marco's head. Marco quickly blocked toffees strike with the short sword redirecting it towards the ground, he then pumped his sword full of magic and quickly brought it up, cutting Toffee clean across the chest.

When Toffee reappeared he looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood, his blood. He then saw the giant cut across his chest and smiled. *I'll just heal* he thought, as he tried to turn around to face the kid but instead felt his body hit the ground hard. *H-how? w-what's going on?!* he thought as he started to lose feeling in his legs. "He did it!" He heard someone say. *Who did what, the fights not over yet! it can't be, this isn't how it was exposed to end!* he thought as he lost the feeling in his hands. He opened his eyes to see the purple sky laid out in front of him. He smiled as he thought to himself *so this is it huh?* He thought as his vision went completely black.

Marco felt awful, his body was in bad shape. *I went overboard again, star's not going to be happy when she sees me huh? Well, at least I did it... Moon has been avenged and Toffee was killed, what more can I ask for?* He thought as he raised his arm up in the air giving a thumbs up "he's alive!" Marco could hear voices all around him. "Quick! Let's get him and that lizard and bring them back to base, the monsters aren't going to give up so easily!" *Marcel?* Marco thought as he felt his body be picked up along with a massive amount of pain he was quickly taken away.

When he woke up, he found that he was on a cot in a room that resembled a tent but bigger and larger. *Is this base what I think it is?* he tried to get up but felt a massive amount of pain throughout his body. He looked around the room and noticed that his cot wasn't the only one in the room, it looked like a hospital ward. There were many people in the same room as him. He then noticed a nurse going around asking people if they needed anything, it seemed that she had skipped over him so he spoke up, "Uh Miss?" The nurse looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh my God your awake!" She yelled before she ran out of the tent. After a while, she came back with a man, possibly a doctor. "Marco Diaz? You're awake! This is unexpected but nevertheless good news!" The doctor spoke as he grabbed a clipboard from the foot of his cot. "It says here that you passed out from over exertion and many wounds on your body..." he said as he turned the page over. "Umm doc? How long have I been out?" Marco asked, worried about the state of the war. "It's been a day since you've arrived here..." "So, how has the war been going since I've been out?" Marco asked the doctor as he wrote something down on what looked to be a folder. "Oh? Well since their leader was killed, his subordinate lox took over and continued the attack, however our forces were so inspired by your act of heroism that they were able to continue fighting." The doctor finished writing and met Marco's gaze. "you aren't planning to fight again are you?" The doctor narrowed his eyes, "of course I am! I'm the leader m-my men need me..." Marco was worried about the state of the fight since he's been out, "Mr Diez my apologies but you can't fight in your current condition...You have several broken ribs and your right arm is broken, you're barely able to stay conscious, your in too bad of a shape." The doctor showed Marco a chart of all the damage on his body which seemed to go on forever. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to go it's my duty as general!" Marco continued insisting that he's ok to fight until an all to familiar figure came through the door,it was Marcel. "Marco y-you're finally awake thank God!" *Marco noticed tears in his eyes* "Marcel?" Marco was worried, "are you ok? How's the rest of the platoon?" Marco asked. "They're ok, still fighting strong with just a few casualties I'm afraid...I'm just happy you're awake!" He spoke as tears fell from him eyes. "Are you still able to still fight?" He asked, the doc chimed in, "the patient is not going to be exerting anymore energy, he's not able to even move without hurting himself..." The doctor was facing away from Marco, "ugh that was harder than I thought it would be..." Marco was breathing hard, however the doctor turned to face Marco, who was standing. "Mr Diez you're going to hurt yourself! get back in bed!" The doc yelled, as Marco took a couple of steps he swirled his magic cloak around him then compressed the cloke on his skin, the sound of bones popping and cracking could be heard. "Oh god!" The doctor was disturbed by the sound. "JESUS THIS HURTS!" Marco shouted in pain, soon the sound stopped. His cloak now a suit of armor. he looked down at his arm and moved it around. "Damn it Mr Diez, what did you just do?!" The doctor asked, worried about his health. "I-I just set my bones back into p-place now, I-I should be able to fight..." Marco gasped for air as the doctor sighed. "Fine, you can fight but don't over exert yourself again, use the least amount of magic as you can or you could damage something that can't be fixed…" the doctor warned him. "Thanks doctor..." Marco said, as he walked up to Marcel. "let's go win this war!" Marco raised his hand. "Yeah, let's do this!" Marcel high - fived him before the two of them walked out of the tent.

_**Chapter 14 END**_

_**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter I think it was ok everything except the death of toffee I feel like I could have done that better the best fight **_


	15. War part two

_**A/N:You know what I'm gonna try a different paragraph style I think my paragraph style is kinda hard to read please tell me if this new format works!**_

_**Also That's my name: your not wrong I kinda confused my fanfic for one that I'm reading currently or sometimes I just forget.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**War part two**_

When Marco opened the tent flap he was meet with a face full of dust he spit the dust out of his mouth and wiped his face he looked back to the tent they came from it had a red Cross on it *the hospital* Marco thought

"I took over as general while you were out so far half of the monster army has been taken out" Marcel and Marco were walking back to base "ok and are there any signs of them retreating?" Marco asked

"None not even a sign of them being scared" Marcel replied they finally arrived at base Marco entered the tent "hello everyone as you can see I'm back on my feet" Marco spoke he looked around the room and saw something that made his blood boil toffees body "why are guys keeping then discussing thing" Marco asked

"See for yourself" Jeremy motioned to toffee Marco approached the corpse he felt sick as he got closer *this guy is the very reason I'm here in the first place the same guy who hurt star all those times* Marco got madder by the second he was in spitting distance of toffee he went to grab him but felt a shock as soon as he touched him "ow" Marco said as he pulled back his hand.

"See we can't touch him for some reason" jeremy and the rest of the generals nodded "so what's happened since I've been out" Marco asked "well as you probably already know lox is now in charge of the monster army and continued the attack, well right now we're trying to figure out were there base is" jeremy pointed to the map in the center of the table it was covered in red flags and a few blue flags.

"I think I know where it is" Marco approached the map and pointed to a nearby forest "I have a feeling it would be here" Marco looked up at Jeremy who was running his chin "I could see why you have a feeling, ok so how about you and Marcel go check it out" jeremy suggested while meeting Marcos gaze "ok let's go marcel" Marco rushed out of the base outside Marcel stopped him "Marco why are you in a rush it's not like you" marcos eyes seemed like the color gray instead of there regular bright brown.

"W-well to be honest my bodys not going to hold out for much longer I feel like it's being torn apart Everytime I move, plus im starting to get really impatient" Marco was being truly honest with him "wow that's a lot I'm sorry" Marcel was astonished that he could keep going "meh let's just get this over with" Marco turned to Marcel "so how are we going to get there it's about 4 miles that way" Marco pointed to the nearby forest.

"Well I can't run as fast as you plus you need to conserve your energy so how about we go on horseback" Marcel suggested "I have a better idea" Marco cut open a portal "wait here" he said as he walked through the portal he felt his body change It was way more painful then he had thought It would be.

On the other side "NACHOS!" He shouted and waited a loud road could be heard in the distance soon the sound of a motorcycle could be heard until finally she was in view Marco dragon cycle "how are you doing girl" Marco stretched his arms out side nachos slowed down significantly so not to hurt Marco and slowly roles up to Marco who wraps his arms around her neck "I've missed you" he said "let's go" he hopped on Nacho's back and road back through the portal he had came through. Marcel was there waiting for him he saw Marco riding very fast and smirked "ok we're doing this now".

Marcel turned the opposite direction and started running Marco road up next to him and lifted him on the back of nachos riding off to their destination "you didn't tell me you had a dragon cycle" Marcel shouted "you never asked" Marco shouted back as they entered the forest.

"how much farther do we have to go" Marcel asked "um I guess it'll probably take 20 more minutes to get there" Marco huffed a heavy breath. "So we can talk strategy, right, it's not like we can go in there without a plan" marcel was right they needed a plan "you're right, I'm probably going to be of little use since I'm injured one hit and I'll probably be close to death, I guess we're relying on you" Marco feel pain course through him like lightning short spurts of pain shot down his right arm from the vibrations of Nacho's he felt his ribs shift under his skin then he felt something run down his arm to his hand. *I hope I can make it through this alive*.

After 20 minutes of riding and talking they finally made it to the monster base. It was a cave in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Outside of it were several tents one with two guards another one had a red Cross much like the tent at their base inside the cave Marco could see a big tent bigger than the rest of them *must be their planning room*.

"let's go in from the back" Marco quietly said the Marcel they started their way around the camp. They were near the entrance of the cave when they heard "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" Marco recognized the voice it was lox "looks like we found their base" Marco whispered "looks like it" marcel replied. "Let's go in" Marco started his approach into the cave. "Excuse me" the two heard a voice looking at each other they pulled out their weapons pointing them at the sound.

"woah hold it I'm not going to hurt you or do anything" a monster that looked like a frog was behind them "oh yeah why did you sneak up on us then?" Marco didn't trust this monster at least for now "well my name is buff frog I joined the monster army because I live in poverty and I need to feed my kids" the tone in his voice sounded sad "and I never wanted to hurt anyone I never did even though some of the others called me a coward I never rose a hand at another person" his voice changed to one full of pride Marco was astonished he had been using magic to see if he was lying but he never told one everything he said was true

"I-I don't know what to say but I'm sorry" Marco walked up to buff frog and shook his hand "I'm sorry that the mewmens did something like this" Marco could see a slight smile across buff frogs face letting him know he had nothing to be sorry for. "Well I also heard what had happened to queen moon, I'm sorry as well, I tried to tell them it was a bad idea but no one listened to me".

Marco felt a tear fall down his face and smiled they were going to be ok "now let's get to business" buff frog sat down Marco joined him Marcel who still didn't trust buff frog sat next to Marco "so what's your plan" Marco asked buff frog who was drawing in the dirt "well your original plan was just to rush in there and kill lox and hope that the rest of the monsters would just give up, right?" Buff frog finish his drawing and stepped back.

"yeah now that you say it out loud it sounds kinda stupid" Marco had to admit that his plan was not a good one "Marco are we really going to listen to a monster?" Marcel finally had enough he couldn't believe that Marco was really considering team up with a monster "yeah we are buff frog wasn't lying when he told us his reason for joining" Marco defended buff frog "he might not be lying but that doesn't mean we can trust him, he's still a monster" Marcel eye buff frog "Marcel my friend I'm not going to order as your caption because you have the right to decide for yourself I trust buff frog and I'm asking you to do the same as your friend" Marco smiled at Marcel he could feel that this smile of his was most genuine. "Ok fine someone needs to watch your back" Marcel playfully punched Marcos arm who in response screamed in pain which gave away their position and location buff frog gave Marcel a look that said 'why would you do that' "quickly you must hide" buff frog pointed to bush near by Marco and Marcel where in the bush with in 5 seconds. Soon a dozen monsters came to check out the where the noise came from seeing buff frog they scoffed and went back to their business assuming it was buff frog who screamed.

Marco and Marcel came out of the bush "sorry about that" Marcel hung his head down "i-ill be fine if you never do that again" Marco sat and waited for the pain to settle down he felt the same liquid run down his arm again "well let's get back to the plan" buff frog sat back down along with Marco and Marcel "here's the plan, first off I for one don't think marco is able to fight" buff frog began "your right" Marcel agreed "I also agree I'm kinda on my last leg here" Marco raised his hand showing the two how it was stained with blood "ok so Marcos not go to do much close range fighting, can you use a bow?" Marco couldn't remember if he could or not his head felt light "I might be able to" Marcos vision was blurry "ok good Marcel with be our close range fighter, I'll defend Macro if anyone tries to attack him" buff frog told the two the plan "sounds good to me what are we attacking first, like you said we can't just storm the main tent and kill lox the other monsters will box us in and kill us" buff frog thought for a moment of what they will do.

Back at the castle star sat in her room listening to music *I hope marco's ok* she was worried about him the last update about the battle she heard was Marco and toffee were fighting. "I hope he will make it through this I need him to be my king I can't do this alone" she spoke to someone sitting across from her. "I'm sure he'll be fine he is the strongest person I know, he's fought people even stronger than an entire army combined,and lived this lizard is nothing" the person spoke up "thanks that makes me feel better" star sighed. She missed him so much it's been a day since she last saw him a servant bursted through stars door which alerted the two people in the room

"queen star I have an update about the battle" stars ears perked up "toffee has been killed your mother has been avenged" the servant read off of a paper "what about Marco how is he?" She shakenly asked she feared the worst "caption Marco as been critically injured multiple broken bones and is passed out" was the servants answer star sighed a breath of semi releaf he wasn't dead but really hurt "thank you is that all?" Star asked "yes it is gueen mo I-I mean star sorry" the servant almost called star moon. The servant bowed and walked out of the room. "How is it that Marco always seems to get himself hurt in some way shape or form" the person asked "that's just how he is always trying his best" star responded "let's just hope when he wakes up he comes back instead of going back out to fight, because he probably can't in the shape he's in" the figure said with worry in their tone "I hope he does too i stay so worried about him sometimes I just can't take it" star sat there and continued to listen to music.

"First we set fire to the tents during the mass panic Marcel will fight lox while Marco and I will kill the rest of the monsters" buff frog said entirely disregarding that he would be killing his own kind. "Ok, sounds like a plan." Marco stood up pumped that this will all be over soon, now that he thought about it his heart hurt he thought it was just the pain of having broken ribs but the pain wouldn't go away he ignored this pain and continued on. Marco use a small amount of magic to set the with guards on fire Soon the entire tent was a blaze the guards started to panic while monsters from inside ran out screaming.

Marco went to every tent and set them on fire all the monster panicked and screamed trying to put out the fire lox finally decided that the amount of screaming was enough to check out what was going on as soon as he stepped out of the tent he was meet with a sword which he dogged by rolling "what's going on here" lox turned to see Marcel who was ripping his sword out of the flap of the tent entrance "hello lox I've heard a bit about you" Marcel frowned "oh have you how's the boy doing, dead yet?" Lox smiled and put out a sword of his own "he's doing just fine he didn't even get hit by that stupid master of yours" Marcel tried to get on his nerves while also trying to hide the fact that Marco is dieing

"Well that's fine my master was always one to get on my nerves anyway let's get on to the fight I hate wasting time" lox stood up to his full height towering over Marcel. He bent down and ran at Marcel who did the same when they meet in the middle, both of them took a swing at the same time which made their swords clash in a display of sparks. Marcel felt the bone in his arm vibrate the both of them jumped back "you're pretty good sir what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Marcel smiled "my name is Marcel I'm member of Marcos Platoon" Marcel throw his sword at lox and quickly ran at him. Lox ducked out of the way of the sword but didn't expect Marcel to come up and punch him Marcel punched lox square in the jaw which sent lox to the ground. Marcel's sword went into a nearby tree he jumped back after the punch and pulled out a small knife from his boot "Young Man do you not know the number one rule of sword fighting, never lose your sword" the fact that Marcel was able to land a hit on him made him angry "I'll kill you for that punch" lox stood up and rushed Marcel

While this fight was going on Marco and buff frog were fighting the rest of the monsters one monster opened a portal and leapt through it some monsters went in after him scared that they would all be killed. Marco stood in the back firing off arrow after arrow most made their target some not so much buff frog was in front swing an axe killing monsters by the dusons most monsters ignored him because they thought he was on their side they were the ones to die first. As Marco stood there the pain in his chest didn't go away *I might be having a heart attack* he thought "Buff frog!" Marco yelled to his froggy companion "yes boy" he shouted back "not to worry you or anything but I might be having a heart attack" Marco kept firing arrows buff frog shook his head "marco my boy what does your chest feel like" buff frog asked as he chopped through another monster "well right now it's just a slight pain and isn't getting better or worse, It also feels heavy and I feel short of breath" Marco put a hand on his chest, his heart was still beating normally.

"Those are all things that happen before a heart attack but it's also the feeling of being lonely or sadness" buff frog sympathised with the human boy "is there anyone waiting back home for you" buff frog asked "well yeah but she's just a friend right now I don't really expect her to be waiting for me," Marco answered with sadness in the tone of his voice "I'm sure she is I would be if a good friend of mine went to war I'd be worried" buff frog tried to make him feel better "thanks buff frog" Marco felt a little better but the pain didn't go away.

Back to the fight with lox both of them were on even playing ground "your good for a mewmen" lox admitted breathing hard "same to you you're pretty good for a monster" Marcel coughed while breathing. Lox ducked down and circled around Marcel who followed his every move lox jumped up and went for a thrust at Marcel's chest Marcel rolled out of the way right as was lox was about to hit him lox's sword stuck Into the ground Marcel seeing an opportunity he went for his previously discarded sword he pulled it out of the tree just as lox pulled his sword out of the ground lox looked over to Marcel and ran towards him then slashed at him.

Marcel meet his sword with his own stopping the strike while sliding down lox's sword his sword stopped at the guard Marcel went for a punch to lox's stomach, lox caught Marcel's fist and went for a head butt which connected lox felt his head split in two Marcel's head was as hard as a rock, lox stumbled back holding his head "how hard is your head Jesus that hurt" lox jumped back even more and opened his eyes he saw Marcel strike where he just was "your really determined aren't you kid".

Lox ran forward at Marcel who was in the middle of recovering lox slashed at Marcel's left arm before the sword could make contact a small red circle formed were lox was about to his lox looked over a saw Marco looking at them both firing arrows In a crowd of monsters *that kid* lox thought "the second rule of sword fighting, never take your eyes off your opponent" lox looked back at Marcel who bashed his shoulder into lox's chest Knocking the wind out of him. *This young man* lox fell to his hands and knees coughing "I'd hate to kick a man while he's down but" Marcel stepped back and kicked lox I'm the side making him cough even more.

Soon lox saw blood coming out of his mouth his Lungs were punchered and filling with blood "good one" lox laid on his back blood running out of his mouth "well I never guessed this is how it would all end" lox spoke with sadness in his voice. Marcel walked up to the dying monster and sat next to him . "That was a good fight" Marcel spoke sympathetically "..." Lox couldn't talking anymore blood completely filled his lungs he was dead he breathing stopped. "Well I guess that's over" Marcel stood up and looked off Into the distance the sun was high in the sky today was the day that the war ended and peace was brought back to butterfly kingdom.

The rest of the monsters saw lox die and ran for the portal they knew they couldn't take these guys Marco saw this and stopped firing arrows "finally we did it, we won" Marco smiled then frowned "oh crap" Marco feel over and almost hit the ground buff frog was just fast enough to catch him "you ok kid" buff frog was afraid he died "I'm ok I just need to rest we did it the war it's over" Marco happily shouted "well it's not completely over the rest of the monster army is still fighting like 10 miles that way" Marcel pointed in a direction. "Yeah but the rest of our army can clean them up" Marco said with confidence "I can finally see star again I made it through this alive" Marco started to tear up and he laughed at the same time. This scared the other two.

"Let's go report back to base" Marco stood up on his own and called out for nachos "NACHOS COME HERE GIRL" Marco shouted his voice echoed soon enough a dragon cycle came right up the trio "let's go guys" Marco hopped up on nachos along with Marcel and buff frog they rode back to base along the way Marcel and buff frog talked mostly about what life was like for a monster. Marco however only had his mind on one thing *star* he thought about her all the way back to base.

As they rolled up to the base many eyes were on buff frog most were scared some angry. They rode up to the main base and went inside "hey guys we're back" Marco huffed out "welcome good to … see you" Jeremy looked up and saw buff frog and looked at Marco for answers "oh this is buff frog he helped us take out the monster base" Marco explained why buff frog was there "so I thought I would bring him back he helped us after all" jeremy eyed buff frog not trusting him at all "I'll keep an eye on him" Jeremy said and went back to his work then he quickly look back at the trio "wait you said he helped you take down the monster base?" Jeremy's eyes widened.

"yeah Marcel killed lox while buff frog and I killed the other monsters" marcos breathing get heavier "that's a good plan good job coming up with it" jeremy praised Marco about the plan "well I wasn't the one who came up with it, buff frog was" Marco pointed to buff frog Jeremy's eyes widened for a second time "well it's a good plan for a monster to come up with" Jeremy admitted "anyway what we going to do with toffees body" Jeremy didn't know what to do with it Marco huffed his breath getting heavier by the second "just do whatever you want" Marco's voice had a bit of anoriance in it "listen I'm going back to the castle Marcel can take my place as general, can I go know before I pass out I'd like to see star" before anyone could answer Marco was already heading out the door he grabbed on to buff frogs arm and pulled him along "I need you just in case I pass out on the way" and he left.

Marco saw his vision darken as they rode through town Marco wasn't paying attention but buff frog was getting looks from all the citizens finally they made it to the stairs leading to the castle the guards tried to stopMarco and buff frog something about the queen being gone on a vacation but Marco was done with people trying to get in his way so he just blasted them with magic just enough to knock them out and went up the stairs opening the main door leading to the throne room "now queen star you need to sit up straighter" an old lady was couching star on her posture then they came in.

"I-I'm back star" Marco said as he came through the door "sir now's not the time for citizens to talk to the queen" the old lady tried to say but star was already gone from her place and by his side she recognized that voice from anywhere "Marco you're ok" star used magic to locate exactly where he was and ran up to him "not exactly I'm pretty banged up" Marco fell into her arms "I'm glad I was able to see you again before I pass out" star tried to feel his face but her hands touched something close she recognized this feeling anywhere

"why do you have armor on?" She asked "oh sorry let me just" marco uncoiled his magic from it's armor state back to its normal state "there it should be gone" star reached up for his face again this time feeling something warm "I'm glad your back" she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer "its ok to go asleep now your safe" star whispered into his ear and he felt his consciousness slip "Umm excuse me your highness" buff frog stood there awkwardly "Marco you should probably explain why I'm here before you pass out" but it was to late Marco was already gone.

"Oh, he's already out" star replayed to the voice she didn't recognize she started to pick him up off the floor "let me help you carry him" buff frog lifted Marco like it was nothing "ok just follow me" star walked off "I'm sorry Helga but this is way more important than posture practice" star said as she opened to the door to the right of the throne room "o-of course your highness" the server apparently named Helga stuttered at the sight of a monster.

Buff frog and star brought Marco to her room and laid him on her bed. She used magic to find out what bones were broken. She then fumbled around to her bedside table opening the drawer inside was first aid kit she opened the box and pulled out a roll of bandages she went back to Marco and carefully pulled his hoodie off and started wrapping bandages around his chest so his ribs wouldn't move around much she then used magic to tightly wrap bandages around his arm. *Poor Marco I'm sorry I involved you in this* she thought as she sat there running her hand through his hair.

_**Chapter 15 end**_

_**A/N:sorry this chapter was so long I wanted the war to end In this chapter so I could get back to starco stuff in the next 5 chapters anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter cya next time.**_


	16. back to where it all began

_**A/N: IMPORTANT: THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BELONG ONES I'M SORRY TO MUCH TO WRITE. In this universe, healing magic isn't as good as other universes the reason behind this is I feel like damage to a character should be exactly that damage not just something that hurts but can be healed later it just gives a little bit of incentive to not get hurt. Healing magic might be able to close cuts but it can't take away the pain even if the wound is gone the pain will remain.  
**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Back where it all began**_

Buff frog stood at the foot of the bed "your star butterfly right?" He asked the girl sitting on the bed "yes I am it's nice to know Marcos made friends here in mewni" star didn't stop stroking Marcos hair she turned to where she heard buff frog last speak and smiled "I-I'm so thankful that he's ok" buff frog could see tears form in her glossy eyes and start rolling down her face "I worried so much, I assume you're one of Marco's companions?" She asked her hand still stroking his hair

"Yeah I am" buff frog didn't want to scare her the fact being that he was a monster "I'm eternally thankful for you, you have no idea how thankful I am, truly" Star's tears fell from her face and fell on her lap staining her dress. "Queen star I-I don't know what to say" buff frog was taken aback that the queen of mewni was thanking him. "You don't have to call me queen just call me star" star smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Any friend of Marcos is a friend of mine" star went back to rubbing Marco's hair. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with the boy" buff frog called Marco boy out of habit star was taken aback by his question *what are we* star thought she didn't know they were more than friends but less then dating " I don't know exactly, Marco and I look out for each other, well more like he looks out for me" star laughed at the last part.

Buff frog smiled when he heard this "now it makes sense" he finally understood "what does?" star was confused "why the boy was able to fight in his condition."

Star smiled when she heard this *he fought for me* then her smile turned into a frown "he was close to death wasn't he" she asked "kinda the boy didn't get close to anyone while fighting so he wasn't in any danger but he did use quite a bit of magic" Buff frog tried to ease the crying girl's worries. Stars tears started to glow even more "Marco how many times have I told you to not put yourself in danger" star got up in her bed and laid Marco's head on her lap. 

"I'm sorry" Marco mumbled in his sleep "aww he responded" star smiled and poked his cheek tears started to fall on to Marco's face. "Star I need to tell you something before we continue talking" Buff frog pull up a chair from nearby "yes you do have to tell me something your name Marco never told me it" star turned her face to where she assumed buff frog was "well that's one thing my name is buff frog and I'm a monster" he was hesitant when he explained this to star there was no telling how she would react.

"It's nice to meet you buff frog, as you know I'm star butterfly" she smiled she wasn't even bothered by the fact he was a monster. "Wait that's all?" Buff frog was confused "wait is that not how people greet each other?" Star also got confused. "Aren't you going to get mad or scared or do anything with the fact that I'm a monster?" Buff frog asked. "As I said any friend of Marcos is a friend of mine, no matter the race I trust Marco he brought you here because he trusted you and that's good enough for me" star confessed buff frog smiled and his eyes teared up "thank you star". Star smiled.

"If you don't mind, I need to get back to my kids, I haven't seen them in a couple of days and I'm worried" buff frog confessed. "Your fine to go when you like" star continued to stroke Marcos hair "well about that I'm afraid to leave the mewmens might attack me seeing as I'm a monster, so I kinda need to use your scissors" buff frog nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh ok I see now, if you take Marco's sword and think like your using scissors it should create a portal" star explained how Marcos sword worked. Buff frog got up and got Marcos sword by the bed and slashed at the fabric of the dimension to open a portal. "Thank you star and when the boy wakes up tell him thanks for all he's done" buff frog sat Marcos sword back down and jumped through the portal.

Star and Marco were now alone she continued to stroke her hand through his hair smiling the entire time *I don't know what to do now I guess I should go back to my queen training* star got up and tucked Marco in she wiped the tears off her face and went back to the throne room when she got there she heard Helga talking "my king I swear there was a monster here the boy brought a monster into the castle, and what's worse queen star is in the same room with it" star got angry Helga just insulted someone she didn't even know "don't worry he's gone and Marco is resting" she said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Star sweetheart how's my boy doing is he ok?' river was concerned "he's in bad shape but I'm sure if we give him time he'll heal" star eased his concerned "sir aren't you going to ask about the monster?" Helga said, "well Helga I'm sure Marco had a good reason to bring him here plus the monster have already gone so there's nothing to worry about." River tried to show Helga that everything was ok. "Ok, your highness" Helga bowed. "Star I'll let you continue your training when Marco wakes up I'd like for you two to go back to earth" River stood up from his throne "w-wait why do you want us to go back to earth?" She was confused and scared *did he not want her to be queen* she thought. 

"Star Marco will probably wants to see his parents again and explain what happened and to show them that he is ok, they must be worried." River explained "oh ok dad I'll let him know when he wakes up" star felt relieved she walked up to her throne and she continued her posture practice. After posture practice was signing documents for the kingdom she walked into her mom's office the familiar smell made her eyes tear up a bit remembering what her mother said to her. She wiped her face and got to work because she was blind she had to have someone read the documents out to her then she would choose to sign it or not after a couple of minutes sitting in her mom's chair she felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead. *This is much harder than I thought it would be* star wiped the sweat off and pushed forward. After this star was finished with her practice for the day she had the rest of the day to do anything she wanted and she knows exactly how she was going to us the rest of her day. 

She went back to her room and walked up to her bed she got under the covers she got close to Marco's side carefully as to not hurt him. *Please wake up soon I want to hear you talk again* she thought as she drifted off.

Marco woke up with agonizing pain throughout his body it felt like someone was running electricity through him. Marco couldn't help but scream his body felt like it was falling apart *how was I able to fight like this?* He thought as he continued to scream. After what felt like an eternity his pain went down to a manageable level. He couldn't move but at least it wasn't painful just to exist. Marco looked around the room and realized he was in stars room and her bed. 

The door to the room soon opened star came from the other side her eyes red and a huge frown across her face, "What's wrong star you look sad" Marco spoke up star flinched "M-Marco you're awake?" She ran up next to the bed "yeah what's wrong you seemed sad" Marco tried to put a hand up to her face but felt one of his ribs shift "ow" he whispered "i-i" Marco looking back at Star her eyes full of tears "I'm so happy" star jumped and carefully pulled Marco into an embrace Marco felt warm and safe he felt like no matter what nothing could take this feeling away from the two. 

"You've been asleep for 2 days I was starting to worry you weren't going to wake up again" Marco felt bad for worrying her. "Sorry star I pushed myself too far again" Marco apologize to the crying girl "you sure did " she sniffled "I'm scared Marco" she rubbed her face against his chest "I know but we have to stay strong, from here on out this is going to be a lot harder" star understood what he meant "yeah it is but I'm also happy" her tone got a little lighter "about what?" He asked there wasn't much to be happy about lately, "I'm happy that you didn't die and we got to see each other again" Marco also smiled at the thought. 

She kept him in her embrace until she let go Marco could see her cheeks were tented a slight rose color. "B-be for you left you told me when you got back you needed to tell me s-something?" She turned her head to where he couldn't see her face he started to blush as well "how about I tell you later I haven't planned anything yet, so just be patient" Marco smiled and chuckled a little. 

Star puffed out her cheeks "you better not make me waiting" star pouted but smiled at the same time. "A-anyway my dad wanted us to go back to earth since I'm going to be staying here I assume you're doing the same" star blushed but her statement just confused him "wait does he not want us here or something?" Marco would felt bad for star if this was the case "no he just assumed that you would want to tell your family your ok" star explained the reasoning behind rivers request "yeah that makes sense my family is probably worried about me since the last time I saw them they were crying, but I don't know if I can move on my own yet or not" Marco understood but felt like he wasn't in any condition to move or let alone get out of bed.

"Your right I'm sorry I got excited I haven't talked to you in so long" star sat on the side of the bed facing away from Marco "just rest until you recover if it would help I could use magic to heal you somewhat" star suggested Marco smiled "that would be super helpful" Marco confessed he sighed "ok I'll do my best" she turned around and faced Marco she held up her hands and shot out a pink color magic beam it surrounded him and fixed minor wounds like scratch and small cuts the pink beam soon faded "thanks star, I needed that" Marco smiled and reached his hand up to stars face he put his hand on stars cheek she reached up and held his hand. "It's warm" the warmth put a smile on her face the two stayed like this for a while and enjoyed each other's company 

After a few hours of talking with each other and spending time with one, another Marco spoke up "star I think I can get up now" star slid over to Marco's side "just don't hurt yourself the two days of healing would before nothing then" Marco tried to sit up, he put his left hand behind him and pushed he felt his ribs shift but I didn't hurt that much so he continued finally he was sitting up "ok can you help me?" He reached his hand over and touched star on the shoulder she grabbed his hand and helped him out of bed. 

"Thanks, I think I can take it from here" he let go of her hand and went to pick up his sword he then felt something grab on to his entire arm "s-star?" Star held on to Marco entire left arm "I'm not letting you go again" she puffed her cheeks *she's so cute when she's stubborn* "ok that's fine but I kinda need that arm to pick up my sword" star puffed her cheeks again not giving in "like I said I'm not letting you go just tell me where it is and I'll pick it up" Marco guided stars hand over to the sword leaning on the bedside table star grabbed on to the handle and handed to Marco. 

He grabbed it with his right hand and carefully throw it in the air changing it back into its much small form the scissors. He cut open a portal back home. "Let's go star we have a lot of explaining to do," he said as they walked into the portal. Angie and Rafael sat on in the living room both were worried about Marco and tried not to show it to the other they both were startled by a portal opening. They both smiled and cried when they saw Marco and star come through "hey Mom and Dad I'm back" Marco said both of them ran up to them and pulled them into a hug "Marco you're ok" his mom said tears falling "my son you're alive" his dad said with tears falling. 

After the tear full reunion, his parents sat back down and waited for an explanation star and Marco stood in front of them, star clinging to Marco she was also supporting him. "Well first and foremost let me introduce you" Marco broke the ice "introduce us to who?" They asked confused "well-introducing queen star butterfly," Marco said in a semi-happy and sad tone the two parents gasped then frowned "I'm so sorry star," Mis Diaz said first "tell us if you need anything" Marco then smiled slightly "it's ok I'm fine Marcos helped me a lot with my grief" star smiled. 

"It didn't help that I had to go to war" Marco sighed showing them his arm which he couldn't move "I killed toffee and we defeated lox, I only ended up with a broken arm and several broken ribs" Marco chuckled as if to lighten the mood the concern in his parents eyes showed Marco smiled wide to ease them this did the trick, "I thought you worried enough so we came to tell you both what's going on and they were ok" 

Marco looked both of them in the eyes and smiled "I'm so glad your ok, and why didn't you come back when you said you were we thought you had died" Angie slightly teased them "well you see I might have passed out for a couple days" Marco rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad your ok son but…" Rafael's face scrunched up "you smell awful, when was the last time you showered?" Mis Diaz finished for him Marco's face instantly went red "star why didn't you tell me" he leaned down and whispered in her ear star giggled "well honestly I didn't notice" star confessed. 

"I'm going to take a shower then, star can you wait here?" He asked the girl on his arm "oh ok Marco" she pouted as she let go of him and he headed upstairs to the bathroom. "So star how had our son been?" Mis Diaz asked stars cheeks had a slight rose tint to them "he's been the best honestly anytime he's away from me I get a little anxious" 

Upstairs Marco started taking off his clothes he could get them *please don't tell me I have to* he thought and blushed madly he opened to bathroom door and stood at the top of the stairs he heard his parents and star talking "he's been the best honestly anytime he's away from me I get a little anxious" he smiled when he heard star say this "hey star" he shouted down the stairs "I kinda need your help" Marcos face got redder.

Downstairs stars face was red she smiled and chuckled "I'll be right there" she shouted back and stood up "I'm sorry I'll be right back," she said before she made her way upstairs her face as red as a tomato she walked into the bathroom "you called?" She teased him "I-I kinda need help with my clothes" he blushed madly *this is so embarrassing* he thought "ok I-I'll help you the best I can" she stepped in front of him he started to take his shirt off but it got stuck on Marcos arm star pulled in his shirt and finally it came off. "I think I can get my p-pants but I kinda need your help with the b-bandages" star nervously unraveled the bandages on his chest then started on his arm "hold on star don't unwrap my arm we need to keep that on there so it'll heal properly, honestly you did a good job on bandaging me up" Marco smiled and use an impressed tone in his voice.

Star didn't say a word her face was a rose color *how can he talk like this is normal* she thought as she turned around to leave "ok if that's all I'm going back downstairs" she closed the door on her way out. "Oh wait star," Marco said when she closed the door she opened it back up "you need something else?" Stars cheeks still a rosy color "yeah do you think you could grab me some of my clothes?" "Sure" star smiled closed the door and went to his room. 

Marco turned on the shower and took off his pants then his underwear and stepped into the shower. dried blood covered his body it got worse the farther you went up his body his arm being the worse it was covered Marco couldn't even see his original skin color it was black and glossed red when put over a light Marco step over in the stream of water and started to wash it off then he heard the door open "Marco I got your clothes, I'll set then on the sinks" "thanks star" he continued his shower. 

Star went back downstairs and joined back up with Marcos parents her cheeks still a rosy pink "what did he need?" They asked but star changed the topic to how shes going to rule mewni. In the shower Marco thought about how he was going to confess to star now would be the perfect time but how and where could he going to do it. He finished his shower and put on the clothes star got him it wasn't his normal clothes his hoodie was red with a blue sleeve like the one he had on and the pants wear skinny jeans with shreds in the knees. 

He put his hoodie on with ease but a bit of trouble with the pants eventually he got them on. "Ok done with that hopefully I smell fine now," he told himself in the mirror he walked out of the bathroom and when downstairs he saw star laughing and talking with his parents. "Hey, star can you put the bandages back on my chest?" Star stood up and walked over "sure I can Marco " she used magic and wrapped them around his chest "thanks star" Marco's mom looked at his right arm "you do know that your not exposed to get that wet right?" She pointed at his bandaged arm "oh yeah glad you reminded me" he used magic to heat his arm steam came off the bandages leaving them completely dry. 

"Anyway, mom dad star and I are going to take a walk around town," Marco said star latched back on his arm "alright Miho, just tell us when you are leaving," his dad said they got up and shared another family hug. "Ok, we'll be back by 9 ok?" And two went out for a walk around town when Marco opened the door he was blinded by a white sea of snow. The temperature was low and just stepping out gave him goosebumps "we should put something on" he went upstairs and grabbed one of his hoodies and a coat. When he went back downstairs he put his hoodie over star along with the coat "how's that?" He asked "it feels warm thanks" she 

On the walk, the two talked about the kingdom and the monsters "honestly star I think we should sign a peace treaty with the monsters" "I agree, but I don't think my citizens will, Marco the monsters and mewmens have been at each other's throats ever since I can remember I don't see how that will change with my help or not" star sighed "why are people so stubborn" she huffed out in anger "yeah I guess that doesn't change no matter what dimension you're in" Marco sighed In agreement. 

The two decided to take a detour original they were going to Brenna's tacos but they decided to take an extra bit of time to get there. Off in the distance, Marco saw a tree line leading into the forest of echo Creek a lightbulb went off in his head *that's how I'm going to do it* he thought "hey star do you to go somewhere special?" He asked thus peaking the girl's interest "sure we can go anywhere you want" she answered with a smile *ok Marco you can do this* he grabbed her hand and led her into the forest looking for a certain place. 

"Marco where are you taking me?" Star was curious about this place that Marco found so special. Every step was followed sound by the crunch of snow. All star heard was the sound of the wind and Marcos breathing along with the sound of snow they had been walking for a couple of minutes now. Every step star got even more curious filling with anticipation.

Marco finally stopped he had found the place he had been looking for a clearing in the forest with nothing but a tree in the center. The tree had lost its leaves a long time ago it Marco remembered meeting star like it was yesterday she was crying and shivering. 

**"Ok mom dad I'm going out" he shouted back into the house "ok Hunny just be back by 7:00" he heard his mom shout back he nodded and closed the door starting down the sidewalk. After minutes of walking he finally reached the edge of the forest smiling he walked in Marco had always loved nature even though it was cold it didn't bother him. He took his usual route it was a circle that when around the entire forest and lead right back to where he entered. Halfway through his route, he looked up to the trees admiring the colors it was beautiful he failed to notice that he had walked off the path into the forest he continued to admire the leaves while walking farther in he took another step forward and tripped falling on his face "dang it ow" he picked himself up and then his ears picked up something he never thought he'd hear while on his walk someone crying he stood up and started heading towards the crying thinking someone got hurt or lost he quietly approached the crying sound it was a clearing he had never seen before with nothing but a tree in the center the crying came from the other side of the tree he walked up to the tree but accidentally stepped on a leaf making a _***crunch* **_the crying stopped and Marco stood speechless when a girl with blonde hair light blue eyes and a dress made for a princess stood up and pointed something at him.**

That day was the greatest day of Marcos life he turned around to face star "here we are" Marco broke the silents star just stood there she felt his hand tighten. "Where are we?" She was practically bouncing up and down. "Remember the forest?" He said turning around grabbing her other hand facing towards her "yeah I do" she smiled and turned her face up to where she thought his face was. He blushed and brought her over to the tree "this is a special place to me you know why?" "Why?" "Because it's where I first meet you" Marco brought star to where she had her back against the tree her face was a rosy red her breath visible from the cold. 

Marco couldn't help but look at her he was infatuated in this moment his nerves were there and he could feel them squirming around in his belly but soon these feelings were all forgotten. "Star?" She heard him say a slight nervousness in his voice "yeah Marco?" She was also nervous Marco breathed in and hardened his resolve then spoke in a soft and sensiure tone "Star ever since I met you my life has changed, my personality has changed even my body has ever since we met in this one spot you made my life a journey if I never met you I wouldn't have gotten to see so many cool things I would probably still be in class studying for the next test and going about my boring daily routine, without you I would still be the safe kid but you changed that part of me now I'm this guy who has magic and has been through hell and back you changed my life star, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you, I've been wanting to tell you this since I got back form the never zone all those years made me miss you but many thing prevented me from telling you and I've been holding these feelings in sence I didn't want things to be weird between us if you didn't feel the same way but when I went off to war and the possibility of my dying thought that if I survived I would make this girls life as best as possible" Marco took a breath his confession was long and sensiure although long winded.

He looked star in the eyes and noticed a small stream of tears flowing down her face "oh star I'm sorry I didn't mean" he started to apologize but his words were knocked out of the air when star hugged him "No, don't apologize I-I feel the same way, you've stuck up for me and even trust me enough to do things on my own, not to mention you even died for me how can a girl not fall in love" she pulled her face out from his chest and turned her face up to him she smiled as she lifted her tippy toes bring her face closer to him she closed her eyes when he leaned down bring their lips together Marco closed his eyes to enjoy the moment the spark between the two was flowing back and forth Marco brought his hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him she reached up and put her arms on his shoulders doing this deepened the kiss Marco felt his heart swell as she brought her hands to the nap of his neck as she accepted his feelings for her 

.

_**Chapter 16 END**_

_**A/N Hello everyone I'm back like I said the next few chapters will be a lot longer and also chapter will be more spread out because my semester exams are coming up and I need to study as much as I dread doing it it's something that has to be done until next time ( ˘ ³˘) **_


	17. THANK YOU SO MUCH

Hello everyone who reads my story. I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me in writing this and to everyone who has left a review thank your for your feedback.

Starcoforever: you've been with me since the beginning of the story and I'm happy about that.

Xzbro; thank you for for all of your amazing review and your support.

kraotop: thank you for your review don't worry you didn't hurt me in anyway you actually told me what I thought this entire time. I always thought that my punctuation need some work in this story. My paragraphs are far to long and so are my sentences. In the next chapter I'll be working on this and fixing this. Again I thank you for your support.

thank you to everyone who reads my trash I will thoroughly enjoy continuing my trash in the future.


	18. Saving Ponyhead

_**A/N: Kraotop: thank you for you comment don't worry you didn't tear into me that much I was actually thinking the exact same thing my punctuation is awful and about the dialogue options your absolutely right I'm going to start doing this when I finish this season I'm going back to rewrite a lot. Again don't worry criticism is greatly appreciated( ╹▽╹ )**_

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**Saving Ponyhead**_

The snow falling around the two was the least of their worries. They were in the moment. Peace was finally achieved the two finally came together. The two broke apart for air. Breathing heavily the both of them faced each other. Marco stared deeply into her eyes and admired her light blue eyes. She kept her hand on the back of his neck. She moved her hands upwards to his hair she loved to groom his hair.

"t-that was…" Marco started

"a-amazing" star finished his sentence.

"We might need to get going" Marco's face flushed he could feel her warm breath on his face.

As much as he wanted to stay like this forever the two of them needed to finish their walk.

"D-do we have to go?" Her voice was full of clear disappointment.

"Sadly we don't want to worry folks." Marco grabbed her hand and brought it up and kissed the back of it.

"but this doesn't mean that this is over" this made her blush Marco then lead the two out of the forest.

Back on their original path the two calmed down still holding hands star felt a little cold and shivered a little. Marco noticed this and pulled her closer to him. He put an arm over her shoulder keeping her warm.

"Are we almost there, it feels like we've been walking for forever"star asked getting a little in patient.

"Yeah we're almost there, when we get there, what do you want?" Marco held the small girl close to him.

"A sugarito of course you know how much I love sugar" star smiled feeling warmer than ever.

The couple continued their walk talking about each other and who their going to improve the kingdom. Marco considered going and talking to the Queens of old again, while star didn't want to especially since she probably would have to meet her mom again as much as she wanted to speak to her one last time she didn't think she could bring herself too.

Finally the two reached their destination breanes tacos the best tacos in echo creek. Marco secretly hope to see his friends again to tell them everything that's happened.

"Hey star we're here, here let me guide you to our seat and I'll go get the food." Marco stepped away from star and grabbed her hand leading her along.

"Thank you sir Marco." Star teased him and followed along smiling the entire time. Marco sat her down the seats were as cold as ice so Marco took off his jacket then laid it out making the seat at least bearable.

"Won't you get cold?" Star frowned at the thought of Marco being cold because of her.

"I'll be fine don't worry, I'll be right back" reassuring her Marco went to get their food. As he walked away star smiled to herself her face flushed she couldn't believe Marco confessed to her *I kinda expected this to happen but not in the way It did, god I'm so happy right now.* she thought in the middle of smiling to herself and giggling with her hands on her cheeks she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey star, right?" star heard a familiar girls voice.

"Oh hey Jackie haven't seen you in a while" star greater the skater girl star hadn't seen Jackie since they left earth.

"So girl how are things?" She asked sitting down across the blind princess while leaning in to her hand.

"Well, a lot has happened since we left first my mom d-died, Marco went to war and got revenge for me, monster apparently aren't as bad as they seem and I feel like I've been lied to my entire life, but otherwise things have been good" star confessed her breathing heavily from explaining what had happened. While Jackie's eyes widened with surprise.

"I've missed a lot haven't i? Let's back up for a second your mom's DEAD?" Jackie wanted more information about her mother's death.

"Oh,wait that's a sensitive topic, isn't it?" She realized that she was being impolite.

"Yeah it is but I don't mind talking about it, but if you really want to know what happened you should ask Marco he was the last one she talked too." As if he could sense star was talking about him the boy in question sat down next to star. Then placing their food in front of them.

"Hey Jackie how's it going?" Marco flashed her a smile then put an arm around star. It was cold and he wanted to warm up a little. Jackie stared at the two she saw the bandaged arm Marco had then looked at his good arm around star then she smiled.

"Things are well here but you two seem to have had a much more interesting time" she raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes in curiosity.

Marco blushed a little then smile as well "yeah a lot of things have happened, I'm sure star has already explained." Marco looked at star and she nodded.

"She has and what's this about her mom being dead and you going to war?" Jackie was concerned for the well-being of the two of them it seemed like the two of them were a magnet for danger.

Marco fell silent then leaned closer to star. "it's alright Marco you can tell her I don't mind." star gave Marco the ok. "As long as your ok with it I'll tell her" Marco brought his gaze to the girl in front of him. Jackie felt his demeanor change. He then explained what happened, everything from the death of moon to the death of lox.

"W-wow that's a lot are you guys ok?" Jackie asked with worry in her voice. Star smiled then leaned into Marco, "we are now" she giggled. Jackie smiled at the two.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about." Jackie sighed a breath of relief. "Anyway let's eat star" Marco told the girl that was leaning against him. His ribs hurt but he ignored it star is more important than comfort he told himself.

Star sat up and started to eat with a smile on her face. Jackie smiled as well. Marco considered this a win in his book.

Later, after the two ate saying bye to Jackie they headed to the park. Once arriving there Marco saw children of many ages, then his eyes stopped on two people sitting on a bench he walked up to them.

"Hey guys" marco raised a hand and greeted his friends.

"Oh Marco haven't seen you in a while." Alfonzo greeted him back he didn't bother looking up from the game he was playing.

"Yeah it's been a couple of days what happened?" Ferguson added on to what Alfonzo said.

"It's good to see you guys haven't changed" star walked up next to Marco. "You kinda scared me walking off like." Star puft out her cheeks. "Sorry"

Hearing star the two boys looked up at them and smiled. "hey girl how have you been?" Alfonzo started flirting with her. "Yeah life's been pretty stale without you here." Ferguson was a little more open about it. They both frowned when star grabbed onto Marco's good arm smiling and blushing.

"Looks like we missed our chance" Alfonzo sighed sulking "it does seem that way friend" Ferguson comforted Alfonzo.

"Anyway when did this happen?" Alfonzo sprung back almost instantly he pointed to star holding on to Marco's arm giggling and smiling like there's no care in the world. Marco's face turned red when he asked this he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Oh I asked her out today, and she said yes" Marco spoke with an obvious joy in his voice. Star shifted a little and accidently touched Marcos ribs. "Ow" Marco growled out in a low voice.

"Oh Marco are you ok, I'm sorry" star apologized and stepped away from Marco. "It's ok star it was an accident, I'm ok" Marco told her she stepped closer to him when he told her this.

"How'd that happen Marco?" Ferguson asked pointing to his arm. "I don't remember you getting in to any fights lately" Alfonzo added.

"Oh this I actually fought in a war on mewni" Marco casually said as if it were the most normal thing ever to say. Alfonzo's eyes widened so did Fergusons. *He what?* They both thought simultaneously.

"Wait wait you fought in a war?" Ferguson asked shocked that his was still alive.

"Yeah I did" Marco replied with zero surprise in his voice. Marco expected this reaction from them so it didn't surprise him at all.

"A-are you ok what happened is anyone we know dead?" Ferguson worried about his friends it was clear on his face.

Marco's facial expression changed to a sad one. "W-well we did lose someone" Marco put a hand over stars shoulder to try and comfort her. "We lost stars mom, so she is the official queen of mewni." Marco said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry star is there anything we can do to help you?" Alfonzo apologized and offered help to the supposed grieving star.

"No need to apologise it was something none of us expected, Marco already helped me with him around I don't really feel sad," star smiled and latched on to Marco's arm even harder, Marco had a small grin plastered on his face.

After the four of them talked about what had happened, the two decided to head home. They held each other's hand all the way home smiling and laughing as happy as can be.

The two got to the front door of their house and entered star clinging tightly to Marco's good arm. Marco's parents sat on the couch watching tv they turned their heads when they heard the door open. Marco and star came in with huge smiles on their faces and both of them had a slight tint of red plastered on their cheeks. His parents looked at each other and smiled.

"So miho how was the walk?" His dad asked.

"It was good, we saw some of our friends, I took star through my special route in the woods, and I told star about my feelings towards her" Marco sighed a breath of happiness.

His parents smiled at them "that's great!" His mother stood up and came over then she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Mom" he smiled back.

"Sit down tell us how you did" his dad pointed to the love seat.

After talking to his parents for awhile star started to get tired so they head upstairs to their bedroom. When they opened the door Marco saw Janna in his laptop. "Janna?" Marco was confused. *How did she get in here?* He thought, she looked at the two and lifted her hand dangling on her finger was Marcos house keys. "You took my keys!" Marco quickly snatched them away.

"So Marco how's it been?" She turned the chair she was sitting in around to face the bed. Marcos expression changed from one with anger to one with sadness. "Not so well." He sighed as they say down on their bed. Star wanted to explain everything to Janna this time so she did she told Janna everything that happened.

Janna's smirk vanished when she got to the part were her mom died. She then full on frowned when Marco told her about his time in the war. Then he told her about him and star getting together.

"So wait, does that make you the king of mewni?" Janna asked.

"No more like the Prince of mewni since we're not married." Marco explained star coughed and added "yet" to the end of his sentence which had Janna on the floor while it had Marco blushing like mad. He smiled and leaned down towards star kissing her which made Janna stop laughing and stare at them.

"Ok love birds I'm gonna go before this gets going" Janna pointed at the two 'love birds' who blushed when they pulled apart then Janna left by going out the window.

"One of these days, she's going to get in a lot of trouble" Marco facepalmed when getting up to close the window. Star yawned and stretched her arms up over her head.

"Marco let's get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow I'll have to head back to mewni while you stay here and finish up things here try to hurry back to me ok?" Star stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower" she walked out of their room and headed to the bathroom. Marco heard the door close as he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Hello Marco" he opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh glosorick it's just you hey how are you?" He looked over to the small floating man.

"I'm fine, but you need to practice" he responded while floating towards the desk. Interested Marco sat up and walked over.

"Practice what?" He sat down in the chair while glosorick sat down on the desk in front of him.

"Well your going to be the king of mewni so you need to know a couple things" glosorick pulled out a book from behind his back that had a cover that reads "being king 101".

"Wow thanks glosorick I've been worrying about this, you have no idea how much this means to me" Marco thanked glosorick from the bottom of his heart. He took the book and started reading. Chapter 1: posture and presents.

"I have a slight idea, your welcome kid, just please keep making her happy" glosorick then started to show marco some pointers.

"I would recommend talking to River, he should be able to tell you something I can't" glosorick confessed then disappeared. Marco continued reading the book he made it to chapter 3 when star came back in.

"Ok Marco I'm out, are you getting in next?" She asked.

"I guess I should, glosorick came by and gave me a book." Marco stood up and walked over to star and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"What's the book about" she put a hand on his chest then sank her head into his shoulder.

"It's about how to be a king, I gotta learn about my future position in life" Marco picked up star bridal style being careful of his bad arm he carried her over to the bed then laid her down.

"Thanks Marco, I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, star shine" he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He straightened his back then headed to the bathroom.

When Marco left the room stars face went red she turned over and smiled to herself. *I can't believe I can finally say things like that to him.* Her thoughts were interrupted by her mirror phone. She sighed when she stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" She had anoriance in her voice.

"Hey princess star it's nice to talk to you again." Star recognized the voice but the way they spoke was completely unexpected.

"Pony head?" She spoke with nothing but concern in her voice.

"Oh princess star, yes it is I pony head, I've finally been good enough to earn a phone call." Her voice was monotone it didn't show a hint of emotion.

"Are you alright pony head are they treating you well there?" Star remembered how harshly the guards treated Marco just to find them.

"Yes everything is perfect just like me." Pony head confessed that she was fine perfect even.

"Well alright it was good talking to you pony head we'll chat later, ok?" Star hung up before the horse head could answer. Star bit her bottom lip in frustration. *What did they do to her* she thought, getting madder by the second.

After a while Marco came back in wrapped in a towel. He noticed star sitting in the swivel chair. "Star, what's wrong?" He asked as he went to his closet grabbing his normal clothes.

"I got a call from pony head" star had fear practically dripping off her words.

"That's great!" Marco said excitedly. Star stood up and walked over to Marco he backed up a little when he saw the scary face she had on.

"This isn't great, we need to save her when she was talking her voice was monotone it was like she didn't have any emotions." Marco could tell star was worried about her friend. Frankly Marco was worried to even though Ponyhead and him weren't on the best of terms.

"Calm down star we'll think of something" Marco put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close bringing her into a hug.

"We'll think of something." Marco repeated mainly to himself then to star. Marco thought hard on how they were going to help Ponyhead. The guards saint o's had were strong but Marco also has grown quite strong. First things first get a look at what their dealing with.

"I'll be right back ok?" Marco let go of her grabbing his sword, when Marco let star go she kinda freaked out a little her knees gave way and she fell to the floor.

Marco looked at star after he had opened a portal outside saint o's. Concern was the only emotion on his face he was immediately by stars side.

"A-are you ok?" Marco grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to her feet, then pulling her close she wrapped her arms around him deepening the hug.

"I'm ok, just don't do that again" star teased Marco a bit. Marco pulled back to look at her face. She smiled to show Marco that she was indeed ok. He sighed a breath of relief as a smile grew across his face. She started to say something else but he wasn't listening instead he leaned in and kissed her. She wasn't expecting this but welcomed it anyway.

When the two pulled apart Marco stared into her crystal blue eyes while she caressed his cheek with her hand. Marco then snapped back to reality. He led her over to the bed and laid her down.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see what we're dealing with at saint o's" he said this as he walked towards the portal he made entering it.

On the other side he was met with new world. The sky was dark like it was about to rain, lighting surged through the clouds. The ground was beaten and flat with no grass or plant in sight.

The castle in front of him was what worried him the most. Its walls were tall and seemed like there was only one entrance. At the top of the walls was barbed wire. Inside the walls was a large building with spires and towers everywhere. Marco bit his finger nail and cursed under his breath this was going to be harder than he thought?

_**Chapter 17 END**_

_**A/N: hello everyone the next three chapters are going to be the last ones. I have an idea for a sequel if you guys want me to write it just say so. Also sorry for that along time on this chapter my holidays were crazy busy. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**_


	19. Update

Hello everyone sorry for not posting lately ive been working hard on the new chapter to make it the best as posable and with the corona virus spreading ive had a lot of time off from school. but please stay safe and stay home this is a serious threat. anyways i just wanted to give an update on whats going on cya guys.


	20. Saving ponyhead part2

_**A/N; hey everyone I'm back with another chapter the next two chapters will be the last ones.**_

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_**Saving Ponyhead part 2**_

Marco came back through the portal quicker than she expected. She heard him silently cursing to himself. Which worried her as he never curses.

"M-marco is everything ok is it that bad?" star was obviously worried.

"Yes it's bad I didn't see a single way in, no back door to go through, we're forced to go in head first." Marco stopped in front of star, he was biting his thumb nail and the worry was clear on his face. Marco tried to think up a plan.

"First things first, let's do some recon" Marco opened a portal. "Recon?" Star repeated.

"It means getting the lay of the land" Marco explained. He brought out a bit of magic and shaped it and morphed it into the simple shape of a bird. Then sent it through the portal.

After a while the magic bird came back through and landed on Marcos' arm. The bird disappeared as Marco thought up a plan now that he had an overview of the area. It looked like guards were all over the place, no way to sneak in without being seen then Marco thought *why am I trying to not be seen, why don't I just go in guns blazing* Marco liked this thought it seemed much more like his style but it wasn't going to be easy.

He needed to get help for this after all there are a lot of guards and they aren't exactly weak ones either. He knew just the person to ask.

"Star I'll be right back" Marco forcefully opened a portal. Star rushed and grabbed his arm. "No, I'm coming to" she insisted, Marco sighed "fine you can come but I wouldn't recommend it" he said and stepped through the portal.

On the other side Star felt the warmth of Marcos house vanish into a coldness chilling her to the bone. The air was heavy and was filled with moursure, Star caught herself tugging at her collar. She held onto Marco when he started to walk forward. She's never been here before.

*I don't recognize this place at all, the smell is entirely different than any place I've ever been*. She was to say the least frightened.

"Stick close to me" Marco whispered. She grabbed onto his arm getting as close to him as possible Marco felt his face flush but he kept his cool while he led them forward.

Each of their steps echoed through the long hallway everytime the sound bounced back Star flinched. Finally Marco stopped.

"Hello friend, it's good to see you again," he said as Starheard a grunt followed by the clackle of chains.

"Friend, huh is that what you call your prisoners here" a very masculine voice spoke back to Marco sounding pretty angry.

In front of the two in a cell sat a bear monster his leg wrapped in cloth most of which was stained with blood. He had a grin plastered on his face. He intended to waste as much of their time as possible.

"What did you come here to mock me tell me we've lost the war or something else" he snarked his teeth and jagged.

"No, I'm here because I need you for something, this is your chance to show your loyalty to us, maybe even earn your freedom." Marco spoke calmly, not even fazed by this monster in front of him.

"As if you'll free a me plus what could I do, remember you chopped my leg off, I'm still mad about that why the leg you could have chosen any other lib but you chose the lib that would mostly limit my movement" the monster straighten himself on his only leg hopping over to cell bars gripping then and shaking them violently relishing in the reaction of the small girl.

Star didn't expect the radle of the bars. She tightened her grip on Marco's arm closing her eyes so tight tears threatened to come out.

"Well like I said before I did it I'm sorry but that's the only opening you gave me, while fighting you I realized your only following toffee because he beat you in a fight right?" Marco locked his knees and felt pressure in the room. This was nothing he's felt way more pressure before while fighting toffee the pressure during that was bone crushing.

"Well frankly I don't care about what that bastard toffee used to get you on his side, right now I'm asking you to join us." Marco's face was serious. He felt as if he could convince the monster that stood before him.

The statement shocked the monster *who does this lowly human think he his, he took my leg my will to fight my happiness* " if you think i'll fight for you you're mistaken" the monster snarled angrily at the pair. Marcos' face stayed the same, never changing; he was even smirking.

"Well looks like from your standing you don't have much of an option its either, I make you fight for us by making you a mindless slave or you keep your sanity and even earn a high Tec prosthetic leg, which will it be?" The monster's face turned from one full of anger to that of someone deep in thought.

The monster cursed out loud and looked up glaring at Marco who returned the glare. "Fine kid you drive a hard bargain, what are we doing?" The monster sat back down propping his head up with one of his hands while the other sat on his remaining leg.

Marco's grin widened when the monster said this "Have you heard of a place called Saint o's, you know the reform school for delinquent princesses?" He asked.

"You mean that school were they take children and torture them, yeah I know it" the monster replied. *just the thought of the place creeps me out* the monster thought.

"Well we're going there to break someone out, queen stars personal request" Marco put enfaces on the word queen in his sentence. The monster's eyes widened at the mention of star. *this pewny girl is going to be queen of mewni?* the monster chuckled a little then smiled.

"Alright boy I'll join you in your raid on the prison, if you can get me a leg" the monster's smile grew when Marco lifted a finger and used magic to mold the steel into a prosthetic leg big enough to fit the monster. He hopped up and down with happiness.

"Ahm well kid looks like I will be joining you." Marco grinned *thank god I thought I wasn't going to be able to convince him* he then wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. "Come on we have work to do" Marco ripped open a portal and led star through first then went in himself followed by the monster.

On the other side they stood in front of saint o's. "Here goes nothing, Star can you fight?" Marco squeezed Star's hand. "I can try, don't worry I can handle myself, i'll just magic to see" she reassured him. With a smile on his face marco unsheathed his sword then walked towards the gate where two guards stood.

The two guards saw marco approach along with a monster and a small girl they eyed marco closely recognizing him as the strongest one out of the three of them. When Marco got close the guards stopped him with their stun batons. "What business do you have here" the guard on the right spoke up.

Marco just smirked and slashed their batons in half."I'm here to pick someone up" star blasted the other guard with a beam of magic. The sound of metal against metal alerted the other guards inside the walls. Marco then heard sirens blaring and then was blinded by spotlights pointing directly at them.

Soon the three were surrounded by the robotick guards all armed with stun batons flowing with electricity. *Why are they only using stun bats?* Marco thought while he used magic to create swords and sent them flying towards the guards. Half of them hit their target. The remaining guards closed in one tried to hit Star, she blasted it with a cup cake. The monster swinging his axe took out the rest.

After defeating the guards the group was about half way across the courtyard marco and the group started a mad dash towards the entrance, marcos instincts bleared a warning in his head he created a shield of magic making big enough to cover the three over the top of them the sound of something hitting said shield could be heard. Marco looked up and saw the other side of the shield covered in darts. "Tranquilizers that confirms it they want us alive, but why?" The group finally made it to the entrance of the castle and Marco knocked the doors off their hinges, sending them flying down a corridor.

"Alright let's see here" Marco throughout his magic bird again sending down the long corridor in front of them. The bird soared through the hallways of the castle at an amazing speed. The bird passed by many doors, some with scratch marks covering them, others made of metal it zoomed by rooms with a single chair and a tv blood covering the ground. Finally the bird found where the princesses were held and suddenly the bird's vision went dark.

"Follow me, I know where she is" Marco ran down one of the many hallways with the others in tow. On the way the group was stopped by more guards which they easily dealt with. "How are you holding up Star, you ok?" Marco turned around to look at star she was breathing heavily. "I'm fine let's keep going". *we need to finish this quickly, she needs to rest soon* Marcos' mind was filled with concern.

"Ok then let's go this way" he ignored his thoughts for now and continued to led them to where the Princesses were held. Marco turned a corner and his instincts flared up again he stopped and grabbed Star by the arm and signaled to the monster to hold on. He looked around the corner and saw that the guards had set up a gunners pit.

The hall was filled with sand bags sticking out of the center of them was a gun burial the guard operating the gun stared down the hall with great intensity. Other guards were around as well mainly behind the barricade Marco also felt an anti magic barrier surrounding the structure.

Marco cursed and bit his thumb nail *ok Marco think how are you going to get the three of us by that gun, maybe I could make another shield and run towards it, no that wouldn't work the bullets would eat through it in no time there's got to be another way?* Marco looked back taking in a second glance then it clicked. Marco grined and started to laugh *how couldn't he see it sooner.* Marco used magic to rip off some of the wall causing the ground to be covered in bits and pieces of rock.

"Marco what are you doing?" Star heard the wall break and she jumped. "You'll be surprised." He then used magic to lift the pieces up and moved them around the corner and shot them at the blockade.

The debrey made holes in the sand bags and destroyed the gunner along with his gun. The rest of the guards were confused about what had happened one second they were waiting for the intuters, the next everything went downhill. Down the hall they saw our protagonist running towards them and got ready for a fight.

Marco's gamble worked and he charged towards the now broken barrier followed by the others. Marco was the first to make it to a guard.

He slashed with his sword cutting a guard in half he moved to the next guard and chopped down into its shoulder about half way. He huffed a breath and heard Star shout something then a wosh went by behind him.

When he turned around he saw a guard indented in the wall then turned his head towards the direction Star was in. She was on her knees covering her face with her hands crying. Marco ran over to her as fast as he could and grabbed her holding her close to his chest. "I'm ok, I'm here you saved me you did a good job" he whispered in her ear.

"I-I thought you might get h-hurt I-I'm scared Marco, I'm so scared" she spoke in between sobes she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Marco pulled Star back, grabbed her hands and looked directly into the cold blue eyes he fell in love with "We're going to be ok don't worry after this no more risking our lives just us, just me and you, alright?" He watched tears stream down her face while holding her hands he leaned forward bringing his face closer.

She felt his breath on her lips and closed the distance bringing their lips together. The warmth she felt was intoxicating and made her entire body feel fuzzy and numb. When the two pulled apart a string of saliva strung from their lips connecting them for a bit longer.

"Feeling better?" His voice sent a volt through her body covering it with goosebumps. "Y-yeah better I'm much" her mind filled up with thoughts of Marco she stumbled her words.

Marco giggled and smiled "let's go we still have a job to do" standing up he put his hands around her waist and picked her up.

"Are you two done yet, we're still not finished, save the lovey dovey stuff for after when we're not trying to be killed" the bear monster was leaning against the wall looking at the two.

"Let's go follow me" Marco ran down the hall. The three went through many twists and turns eventually getting the hallway where the princesses were kept. The hallway had many doors and bars and the smell of blood filled the air. It made Star shudder. "Alright team let's find her '' Marco used magic to check every room he saw some things he shouldn't have but he eventually found the room. Marco pointed to a door the monster ripped the door off its frame. Inside was pony head her main was braided, she had eye shadow along with lipstick applied to her face and she looked like a proper princess.

Pony head stared at the wall unmoving. Star walked to her friend and hugged her. Tears flowed from pony's eyes, her facial expression staying the same. "We are here to save you pony head" she spoke with the most positive voice she could muster. Star felt her dress getting wet with pony's tears. This made her angry at the person who could do something like this to one of her closest friends. She tried to keep her cool for the sake of her friend. "Come on let's go" Star stood up while holding onto Ponyhead and led her out through the door. Following Marco they headed back through the way they came in.

*It's been a while since we've saw a guard somethings up* Marco and the others were running they past the main room when they stopped for breather. "we're almost out of the anti portal area, let's keep going" Marco and the other were about to start running again when "not so fast troublemakers" someone spoke.

Everyone turned their hand and sitting on a throne was a woman with gray hair and big green eyes. "I'm the head mistress of this facility, my name is saint helga, your are committing many crimes just by being here let alone breaking it, you better have an explanation for all this'' she gestured to around her guards were on the ground busted up their eyes having lost their glow she then stared at the group looking at each of them her eyes met with Marcos who gave her a sturn glare she ignored this when her eyes fell on Star she widened them. "What is princess butterfly do here?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Marco steps in front of her gaze at star. "what's with the wrinkly smile granny, in to little girls or something?" Helga's smile disappeared and Marco was met with a glare. "Insulin little brat, how dare you speak to me like that" she stood up and pointed to herself "do you even know who I am?" Her voice was harsh and sounded mad.

Marco grind, this was what he wanted for her to get mad and focus on him instead of the others, he turned around and hugged her "take Pony Head and run alright?" He whispered in her ear. The closeness of his body made her blush but she couldn't do what he requested "I'm sorry but no, I'm not letting you risk your life again for something I started" Marco looked into her cold eyes a saw determination shining brightly *she isn't going to back down is she* "alright, just try to stay safe" saying this he turned back to helga.

"Alright old hag I've seen what you do here in this prison, let's just say as the future king of Mewni, my queen and I are not going to let you continue this" his comment made star blush but Helga's expedition fell.

"But would mean queen moon is dead?" Helga's voice became saddened. The sudden change in tone surprised both Marco and star, star felt sympathy for the lady while Marco was nothing but causes *i don't trust this old hag even for a second* star spoke before Marco could "yeah my mom is dead, she was killed by an assassin sent by toffee and his lacy Lox, before she died she gave Marco her blessing to marry me" her face was down trot but brighted back up when she mentioned her technical engagement.

"You're going to marry a peasant?" Helga was surprised and maddened. *this boy will never be a good king, even if he seems heroic he'll run the kingdom to the ground* she thought.

"Listen granny i might be a peasant, a weak human from earth, and a weak person in general but that doesn't mean I can't kick your wrinkly a**Why do people always say that. I'm not just some weak everyday person, I'm Marco Díaz, the strongest human." He boldly pronounced with so much pride it made him sound like a fool. Marco was getting tired of people saying he was weak he had enough.

"Is that right kid, let's see you can hold up those guns, how about this, let's have a fight if I win then you'll go back to that small rock you call a planet. If you win I'll stop this "prison" as you called it.`` Helga suggested.

"No!" Star shouted a little louder than she expected.

"W-what I mean is I'm not allowing him to fight without me, he's gone through to many hard ships to keep me safe, I'm not letting him fight another battle that I'm involved in." Star proclaimed loudly.

The bear monster just stood there filing his nails "yeah sure what she said." Not caring about the current situation.

Pony head still in a trance just floated in one place.

"Princess you forget you're not in a position to decline '' Helga's face had the largest grin. She lifted her hand and pressed a button on a small box she held.

As soon as she pressed the button a magic circle spread out underneath them covering the entire floor. A flash of light revealed that they had been transported to a large underground area.

"The funs just starting little ones" helga's voice rung out

Soon cages started to come up from the ground filled with the same guards they had fought getting in. Marco's eyes widened the sheer amount of them was unbelievable to many to even count.

Marco felt the air fall to a blistering chill. *stars luck she's blind, she doesn't see how screwed we are* he thought as the number of cages kept on increasing.

The bear monster also felt the shift he turned to Marco who turned around and grabbed star pulling her close. The princess soon broke down in tears. "N-no you can't, I-I won't let you".

Marco turned to the bear monster. "Keep her safe, I'm going to do something risky" he stated calmly.

Marco made a very hasty decision; he turned to the direction of the army. Looking behind him he saw his bride to be, his lover, his one and only being held back by the bear monster, pony head was still unresponsive just floating in place showing no emotion.

He smiled, looking back towards the army he thought *this'll be nothing* as he powered up to his absolute limit. Dark smoke covered his body, swallowing him whole red, sharp red eyes glistened brightly quickly deepening in color. "This is nothing" his thoughts were broadcasted out, his mouth unmoving.

Unsheathing his sword he pumped magic into it. The brass colored blade lit up to a deep red color darker then the blood moon. Making swords of magic he filled the area behind him.

Bracing himself he charged forward into the crowd swinging his sword making it connect to one of them in the front ripping through the mechanism like butter. He flew up above them and sent down swords like rain disappearing and reappearing when they hit the ground after going through a guard. Soon the guards shot at him, setting up Mounted guns. Now they were shooting actual bullets.

Marco saw the flash of the muzzle like lighting a match under water; it disappeared as quickly as it appeared

Alarms in his head screamed at him to move doge do something but it was too late.

Marco felt pain in his, well everything he was ruthlessly shot down out of the sky and quickly dropped down to the ground hard. Marcos lost Consciousness right before he hit the ground, his vision went dark and he started losing feeling in his feet and that quickly spread around his body the warmth he felt just 2 seconds ago was gone and replaced with a chilling cold.

In the perspective of the bear monster he saw Marco hit the ground making a crater the quickly guards spread about the crater.

Star heard gun fire then a crash just before she heard what sounded like rain but was slightly louder. She flinched when the guns went off and they stopped as quickly as they started. It was followed by a crash and the ground shaking she's too afraid to use magic she opted to ask the monster what happened.

"What happened" she spoke very loudly making the monster flinch surprised by the sudden outburst from the princess.

"He was shot, and then fell, now he's laying in a crater motionless" bear simply told her what happened. Star's face fell but brightened after remembering a small fact.

Back with Marco when he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything he looked around and was surrounded by nothingness.

"Well, well, well look who it is" Marco turned around recognizing the voice that spoke the sight in front of him both stunned him and angered him. Toffee was clapping his hands with a huge smirk on his face relishing in the look Marco had.

"Oh god why you of all people" Marco sighed angrily. He wanted answers now. "Toffee explain NOW" he shouted.

Toffee's face scrunched up, "no need to yell kid it's not like we're that far from each other, and to explain where you are; your dead" toffee stared at Marco with a blank expression Marco could just read his mind *i thought that was obvious* his face seemed to say which made Marco even more angry.

"You're lying, I can't die," Marco said stupidly. Toffee straight up laughed "you thought … you … couldn't die that's hilarious" he stopped in between to breath and laugh more. That was the final straw Marco ran towards toffee and went to punch him in the face only for his fist to phase through him. Marco stumbled a bit but caught himself before he fell on the ground.

"You idiot I'm also dead, we can't touch each other, we'll just phase through each other" toffee snickered a bit.

Back to the battle the guards surrounded the crater Marco made when he fell. They grabbed his body and dragged him out of the crater he was unmoving lifeless. They scanned him and then helga started laughing.

"So he was all bark and no bite huh? That's very funny he went down just like that, I'll admit he did put up a bit of a fight in the beginning he took down a quarter of my army" she continued to on and on about how she won and Marco died.

Star felt a smile on her face, along with tears in her eyes they won. Soon a pillar of light bursted out of Marco and lifted him up he opened his eyes and they shined with a great light.

Back with Marco and toffee…

"So what now?" He asked, glaring at toffee.

"Well kid your body is about to go on a rampage and kill whatever killed you then it's going to drag you back to it then you'll continue like nothing even happened" toffee explained sadly.

"So ill continue to live?" He had confused the boy.

"Technically, yes but no, let me explain when you die your soul is sent here your very own holding place" toffee started.

"So wait if this is my soul holding place then why are you here?" Marco was more confused.

"Well remember when my body shocked you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I transferred my soul into your body so I ended up here, now I know what your thinking, |he did this so he could talk over my body|, and well your completely wrong I did it so I can help you kid" toffee rubbed the back of his neck not wanting to admit to the reason he's here.

"H-help me? No, no I'm not falling for that, you caused so many deaths so many lives were lost because of you, and you want to help me? Don't make me laugh your a monster, not your race but your an actual monster, unlike buff frog who deserves to be treated like an actual person, you deserve to burn in hell for what you've done" Marco got mad and tried to approach toffee and went to punch him in the face of course the punch phases through him but Marco didn't care he continued to try and hit him he was mad pissed even.

"Listen kid, I know I am a monster, that's why I'm here" he extended his arms out and spun to show the void around them.

"It's more like a personal hell then anything else don't you think? Nothing but darkness all around no one to talk to, if you stayed here for a long time it'll drive you mad, so I thought that I'd come here to help you and enjoy that darkness for a while." Toffee smiled and sat down.

"Enough of that" toffee shouted at Marco and he stopped his assault.

"Alright fine what do I do if my soul is here what is my body doing" Marco also sat down.

"Well like I said before your body is going to go on a rampage, it's going to kill whatever killed you, then it's going to drag you (toffee pointed at Marco) back to it and you'll continue like you never even died" toffee explained again.

"So I just need to wait?" Marco asked still calming down.

"Well kinda, when your soul is drug back your body is going to give you control again but your magic reserves is going to be coming depleted and is going to take a couple days for it to refill, you'll also be in a lot of pain since you kinda died." Toffee waved is hands around as he explained.

"How long is it going to take?" Marco asked.

"How ever long what ever killed you is going to live, when what killed you dies you'll be drug back" toffee sighed.

Back to the battle Marcos body was blasting beams of magic in all directions destroying many of the robot army, the guards soon ran back to there mounted guns and started to open fight on Marco who simply held up and magic shield that providing protection from the bullets.

When the bots stopped to reload Marco took the opportunity to fly down and crush the barrels on the mounted guns, then he flew over to the others.

Landing in front of Star he collapsed into her arms. the light in his eyes faded when he closed his eyes. "It's going to be alright" he seemed to say.

Back with toffee and Marco's soul…

"Well it looks like your body did it but it didn't get rid of the threat entirely" toffee opened his eyes and looked directly into Marco's eyes.

"So how do I get drug back?" Marco asked but soon a hand made of magic formed and grabbed him by the left leg then literally dragged him into the darkness. The coldness he felt was replaced with warmth and pain when he opened his eyes he saw Star with her eyes full of tears but she looked happy. She had one of her hands in his hair and the other on his chest.

"my queen, I'm back" he lifted his left hand and stroked her hair. "I knew you wouldn't leave me" she smiled brightly. His face reflected the same response. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close resting her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands through her hair to let her know that he's ok as well as he could be. He was in massive pain but he knew that wasn't something to bring up right now.

Their moment was soon ruined by the approach of the robots surrounding them. "So he's alive, so what, I'll just kill him again" helga's voice boomed loudly on the intercom.

Star set Marco down "I'm sorry star can you finish this one?" He spoke with sorrow in his voice. "Yeah, I'll handle it" she stood up and activated her sight magic.

In her vision she couldn't see details more like outlines of everything around her which in this situation was enough. She forced magic to the end of her finger tips, shooting out strings of magic they each strand seemed to have a mind of their own as they went towards a guard each of their own piercing into them and expanding, ripping them from the inside out.

Marco widened his eyes in surprise and his mouth went wide open. He'd never seen her display this kind of power before. Star felt her magic connect and smiled. *let me end this quickly, I don't care how much magic I have to use* she looked around to memorize the location of each guard then she shut down her vision magic, extending her hands out she blasted magic out vaporizing the remaining guards.

Marco sighed it was finally over, he looked over to Star who was breathing heavy she looked back at him and their eyes met. She smiled then her knees buckled but before she could hit the floor Marco caught her despite the immense pain he felt.

"You did wonderfully, my love" Marco swung her arm over his shoulder.

"I got tired of waiting to touch you again, so I thought I'd end it as quickly as possible" she accepted the help to stand.

Marco turned his head to where the bear monster and pony head stood and smiled.

The bear monster jumped up and smiled, Ponyhead held a blank expression.

"Wow as expected of a royalty, I'm really impressed "Queen" star but I will never approve of this human boy-"

"enough helga, I don't care, listen me and Marco don't care we literally don't care what you think, we won the fight so shut up" star snapped at helga, her face was one of shock never in her life has she had someone younger than her shout that her like that, she stopped talking and opened the exit for the them.

Marco's saw the door open and smiled widely, he looked over at Star and felt his chest warm up when he saw her smiling back, "Marco?" Her smile faltered a bit.

"Yeah Star?" He responded as the feeling in his chest went cold.

"Let's go home" she said with Marco leading her to the exit, "yeah let's go" he replied kissing her on the cheek she blushed as the four of them won the battle and left the prison.

**CHAPTER 18 END**

**A/N: hey all it's me again, back with an update, I was very slow writing this chapter since I realized I should make it easier to read for everyone, I might have also just been procrastinating a frick ton, but with that aside this fan fic only has 2 more chapters and it's done, I might do a sequel if people want it but I doubt they will. Welp I've rambled on long enough cya in the next chapter. **


End file.
